


In The End

by feebsluvswolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, angsty, male /male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebsluvswolves/pseuds/feebsluvswolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when derek becomes the alpha, he takes away scotts only shot at being human again. in the end what will happen between these two werewolves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why did you do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is reposted from fanfiction.net started in december 2012, working on next chapter now. hope you enjoy it =) feel free to pm me im very friendly

Scott looked up and saw Derek walking towards his uncle. He turned to Allison for a moment, and got up to run after Derek.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott yelled to him his voice frantic. Derek's eyes closed, contemplating what he was going to do. He knew it would crush Scott; he might never forgive him…

"Derek…" Scott's voice had turned softer, pleading desperately. "If you do this I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am I supposed to do?"

Derek turned towards his uncle, and tried to ignore Scott's words echoing in his head.

"You've…already…decided…" Peter gasped underneath him. He glared down at him the hate inside him slowly boiling up over his reluctance.

"I can smell it on you!" Peter snarled, a laugh seeming hidden beneath it. Derek eyes shut as he raised his arm to rip Peter's throat out letting his rage overtake him.

"Wait no, no don't!" Scott yelled, as Derek's claws slashed through peters throat. Adrenaline pumped through him, as he slowly realized what he'd become. He smirked as he turned to Scott, his eyes glowing red. The regret was gone.

"I'm the alpha now." He said his voice distorted an evil smile spread across his face. Scott stared at him for a moment, shocked. Feelings of betrayal rose inside him, and kept building even as stiles pulled him away.

"Come on Scott, let him go. Let's get out of here." Stiles said softly gently tugging him out from the clearing, away from Derek, and the shattered hopes he'd left in his wake…

***later***

Footsteps sounded loudly as someone stomped into the charred remains of the Hale house. A dark figure leaned against the wall, smirking as he watched the boy below him from the shadows.

"Derek," a voice called, the anger barely controlled. It was that punk Jackson from Scott's lacrosse team. He nearly laughed out loud at the angry tone in the boy's voice, but willed himself to stay quiet a little longer. His fear was nearly palpable…

"Derek!" Jackson called out again louder, his control slipping through his fingers like sand. Derek smirked to himself again, stepping out of the shadows a little so his dark silhouette could be seen.

"I-I helped save you 'kay," Jacksons voice faltered a little when he saw him, causing him to stutter.

"You got what you wanted." his voice got a little softer.

"You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want." His voice trembled on the last part. Derek raised an eyebrow amused, and quickly scaled the stairs in one leap, landing in front of Jackson, smiling, as a look of horror played across his features. Derek leaned forward, his fangs coming out as he grabbed Jackson by the neck and slammed him against the wall. He let them graze over the delicate skin on his exposed throat, and slowly trailed up his neck and stopped next to his ear, chuckling darkly.

"You don't deserve this." He breathed, slowly and deliberately into his ear, laughing again when he smelled Jackson's anger rise, and pulled away.

"What?" Jackson was outraged, his fists trembling.

"You heard me," he said casually, leaning back against the railing, as though he'd told a small child he couldn't have the new toy he wanted. He watched him curiously, wondering if he'd have another outburst when he didn't get what he wanted.

"I'll kill scott," he threatened, his voice quivering slightly.

"I'll become a hunter and I swear to god I'll-"

"They won't let you become a hunter." Derek laughed softly, watching his fists ball up.

"Look at you. You're a spoiled little brat that isn't used to not getting what he wants. They wouldn't let you become a hunter. Your temper would get in the way, you'd kill an innocent werewolf and start the war between hunters and werewolves all over again." Derek watched his face distort with rage as he tried to hold the anger in.

"And you know what the hunters would do with you then? They'd kill you, to try and make peace with the werewolves." He heard a stutter the boy's heartbeat. He smiled a little, satisfied and began making his way up the stairs.

"Go home." He said over his shoulder, not bothering to look back. Jackson stared at him for a moment, enraged, and turned sharply to leave.

"Oh yeah and Jackson?" Derek called out to him, making Jackson pause in the doorway.

"If you go anywhere near Scott, I'll kill you." Jackson's blood ran cold, and he hastily ran through the door and drove off.

***one week later***

3:44 PM January 12, 2012: "Scott, its Derek. You have training. Get your ass down here."

6:21 PM January 12, 2012: "Scott, its Derek. Again. Pick up your phone or get over here. NOW."

4:09 PM January 13, 2012: "Scott it's me. Quit being a brat and come see me before I drag you here and beat the shit out of you."

Scott threw down his phone onto the bed, slowly losing control as anger surged through he began to shift. Who the hell is he to act like nothing happened, like he never took away his one shot at being human again? Like he never did anything. His anger and hatred towards Derek rose as thoughts of betrayal ran through his mind.

He lied to me, he told me he'd help me kill him, help me become normal again. Then he shoved it in my face and killed him right in front of me, and to top it off he bragged how he was the new alpha now. That's probably why he helped me; he was training me so he could use me as a toy soldier, a puppet. I'll kill him, he took everything from me, I'll never join him… Scott thought angrily, trying to keep his rage building as a calming aura came over him, his wolf fighting the anger as it tried to soothe him and push away all the rash thoughts in his mind. It wanted him to love his alpha, to listen to Derek and please him in any way it could and behave and be Derek's favorite. He pushed the wolf's voice in his head away and jumped out his window, running towards Derek's house to give him a piece of his mind.

Behind him though on his bed an automated voice from his from his phone spoke,

"Message erased. Next message. Message from: Derek, on Friday January 14, at 1:04 AM."

"Scott, it's me Derek. Please come talk to me. I can explain everything…you don't have to forgive me. I just need to say I'm sorry. Please, just hear me out. I'm sorry."

***later that day***

Scott ran up to the burnt house, bursting through the door, his anger fueling him.

"Derek!" he yelled, his eyes glowing yellow. He started up the stairs when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Scott," Derek said softly, watching him. Scott could smell the shock and relief coming off of him. He growled at him, tackling him down snarling in his face. How could he sit there still pretending he cared? He never cared.

"You used me! You lied to me!" he screamed in his face wanting to rip his throat out, but his wolf had the upper hand, not letting him shift. His hand on Derek's collar trembled as he tried to gain control, tears running down his face, the frustration getting to him as his emotions of betrayal came out weak, instead of angry. Derek just stared up at him. He hated it the look of concern on his face mocking him.

"I did everything you asked me, even when we fought I got so mad. But I held it back, I wanted to believe you that you wanted to help me, I told myself that you were being hard on me because you cared!" he tried to yell but his voice broke, coming out as a strangled sob.

"But you just thought of me as your pet, you were just training me so I could kill peter for you! I listened because I trusted you, as much as everyone told not to. I even defended you; I risked my life to save you, even after what you did to me, siding with peter. I wanted to believe you, even after everything you did to me and right now, for some sick reason I still do and I hate it!" he let his head fall on Derek's chest sobbing. He used a lot of energy he felt weaker now, from pushing the wolf back for so long.

"Why did you do this to me, what did I do to you? What the fuck Derek why'd you do this…"


	2. I Promise

Scott's question repeated itself in Derek's head, each time increasing his temper as he fought to control the alpha inside him. Did he really have to ask? He thought what he did to him was nothing; like he had a right to treat him like that, like he was a monster, itching to make every aspect of his life miserable.

"What did you do to me?" Derek repeated quietly, shocked, the anger breaking through just barely, a small undertone in his voice. Scott looked up at him. The tears were gone and his anger was back. There was no sign that he even heard what he said. Just blind childish fury as he went on about everything Derek had done.

"You ruined my life! You took everything away from me! Because of you I lost my one shot at being with Allison-" Derek's eyes flashed to his in an instant. Allison. It's always Allison. It's all you care about, nothing else. Everything you've done was so you could be with Allison. He thought angrily, rage building towards the boy on top of him. He grabbed Scott's shirt and quickly flipped him, landing on top of him and pinning him with ease.

"Allison this, Allison that, that's all I ever hear out of you! You only care about yourself." Scott looked up at him, shock and guilt quickly developing on his face.

"Haven't you ever thought there was a reason why I told you to stay to stay away from her? You act like everything I do is to make your life worse. I wasn't using you-"

"Why do you even care what I do in my relationships? It's not your business." Scott cut him off, like he needed a reason to be mad at him. Like he knew he was being biased, but didn't want to admit it.

"Because you're following right in my footsteps, and you could be making the biggest mistake in your life." Derek shuddered mentally at the thought of Scott making that mistake. As much as he hated him right now, he would never wish what happened between him and Kate on him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott yelled, frustrated. He was so confused, it was stressful enough having him pinning him down and yelling at him, and not just being straightforward with him so he could give him a straightforward answer wasn't helping.

"The fire, my family, everything was my fault because I fell in love with Kate!" Scott's jaw dropped in shock, quickly shutting again when Derek gave him a deadly look. His eyes teared up again feeling like shit for being so rude, but he tried not to show it.

"I fell in love with her and she used me, to get to my family so she could kill them. Now your gonna make the same mistake. Maybe Allison loves you like you think she does-" Scott opened his mouth to protest, but shut up when he noticed how angry he was.

"-but do you think that will to stop her father if you hurt her? Your heart rate goes up whenever you're around her, you could change at any moment and if you as much as leave a single scratch on her, he'll kill you. I'm trying to protect you Scott, and you're making it really difficult to keep your ass out of danger."

"I've protected myself fine on my own!" Scott insisted, receiving a no-you-haven't-your-horrible-at-staying-out-of-danger look from Derek.

"And besides, you're not trying to protect me; you used me to help you kill the alpha. You told me if I helped you find him you'd help me kill him."

"Your right I did say that, but I did what I did to protect you." Scott looked unconvinced.

"I put a loophole in there for a reason, scott. When someone wants someone to help them they don't care as who finishes the job as long as it gets done. What if the cure didn't work Scott? Look at what happened to me. I became the alpha when I killed him, you wouldn't have been able to handle that!

"How is keeping me a werewolf better then? The hunters are still gonna be on my ass-"

"They would have still killed you scott!" Scott eyes widened, fearful and a little skeptical, hoping Derek just trying to scare him. Derek sighed, frustrated. Can anything get through your thick head? He thought, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If a murderer's victim escapes, what does the murderer do? Huh?" Scott shrugged, unsure where this conversation was going.

"That victim is never going to forget what happened to them, and they can still tell someone at any time. That puts the murderer at risk so he kills them." Derek looked down at Scott, who avoided his gaze.

"So, if a werewolf hunter hunts a werewolf and the werewolf escapes, whether by becoming a human or not, what do you think the hunter will do?" Scott shook his head wordlessly guilt pouring off of him. He was back to the weak scared kid again, and for some reason, it infuriated Derek. He acted like he knew everything, like he knew all the answers, and now he thinks just because he feels bad he can get away with it? The alpha inside Derek was fueling the anger; it didn't care anymore about Scott. He had disrespected him and now it wanted him to pay.

"They'll still kill you because you're never gonna forget what they did to you! What do you think stiles dad would do if you told him someone tried to kill you because they thought you were a werewolf. He'd look at you and think 'poor kid' and think they were crazy and lock them up!"

"I didn't know." Scott said in a small voice.

"Because you never listen you only care about yourself!" he laughed suddenly his voice turning harsh and cold.

"And you said I used you. I used you to keep you safe. You used me so you could date Allison. Remember that, Scott? When you wouldn't unchain me, would have let me get tortured, probably killed by that sadistic bitch unless I helped you save your girlfriend, who by the way shot me and almost got you killed. Do you ever think about anyone else but yourself Scott, really?" Derek's voice rose, his eyes glowing a bright red as the alpha took over his emotions, unleashing all of his pent up rage and frustration out on Scott.

"Do you ever think about stiles, how you're constantly trying to kill him, making him suffer through your mood swings, making him lie to his father to save your ungrateful ass? Or how about your mom, do you care about her, how she's only trying to protect her son, and your shutting her out completely? You only care about the one person who's threatening you the most and I can't deal with it anymore! I'm sick and tired of protecting you if you could give a shit less about anyone but yourself." He took a good look at Scott and regretted what he said immediately when he noticed silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to fight off the alpha's influence but couldn't stop what came out of his mouth next.

"I'm-scott I'm-I'm kicking you out of the pack okay, you never listen to me and I don't think it'll change even when it's for your own good." The words came out slow and with difficulty. He tried to be a little less harsh on the last part, and watched as Scott's eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed the front of Derek's shirt.

"Wait-please Derek, I'm sorry-"he choked out, desperately, the guilt and pain and hurt in his eyes was overwhelming. Derek felt a little bad for him, he was just a kid, his life was really stressful and now he was afraid to do it on his own. He pried Scott's hands off his shirt and put them down by his sides for a moment before backing off of him. He would kill him if he came back, he could feel it. He couldn't risk that. He cared about him a lot. He would never be able to forgive himself. He had to at least try to protect him though. A last ditch effort. He swallowed hard before saying something to Scott.

"Don't-don't come back Scott. Please. I'll kill you." He tried to hide the regret in his voice tried to make it sound like he meant it. Maybe then Scott would listen if he believed him.

"I promise. So go home, and don't come back." tears rolled down his cheeks again his eyes practically begging without needing to make a sound. He opened his mouth to say something but no words would come out. Derek looked at his feet for a moment, a lump in his throat, and couldn't resist reaching out to gently stroke his hair before disappearing into the darkness.


	3. I'm So Sorry...

Derek watched Scott from the darkness, careful not to make a sound. His head lifted up, surprised by the gentle caress, to find Derek gone. His eyes searched the room frantically, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to search the house, he could tell, but the fear was holding him back. Derek was grateful for it, relieved he hadn't seen through his threat, hadn't realized how hard it was for Derek to do that to him. Maybe yelling at him was a good thing. He thought, trying to convince himself Scott would be fine. Maybe that's why he bought it. I was kinda harsh on him, that's probably why he believes me. If I back out now, I'll kill Scott. It's to protect him. Inside though it was killing him, how harsh he was. It was true, Scott had done all those things, but not intentionally. He was like a love sick little puppy completely oblivious to the world around him, too busy eyeing Allison to notice anyone else around him. As much as Scott made Derek want to throttle him by the neck sometimes with his constant whining and swooning over Allison, it was strangely endearing. It reminded him of himself as a kid, when he would swoon over Kate. He smiled bitterly at the similarities, knowing that if it continued it would have a not so happy ending for either of them, whether they wanted it to happen or not. He sighed softly, taking a sharp intake of breath when he realized Scott had heard him.

"Derek? Derek, please I'm sorry, I can't do this on my own-" Scott's voice cracked, Derek scolding himself mentally.

"Please Derek, I'm sorry. Please don't do this, please." He heard the sobs racking his chest, and watched as he curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking a little. He sat like that for a while before getting up and wiping the tears away. They came anyway though, as he looked around the room one last time before slowly exiting into the bitter cold night. He was happy he finally left though as the alpha's influence slowly began to take over. He knew he couldn't say it out loud, but in his mind Scott would still be safe. I'm sorry too Scott…

***meanwhile with Scott***

Scott walked through the forest, the bitter cold wind ripping through his thin hoodie easily, chilling him, to the bone. He sniffled a little, occasionally looking back towards the house longingly, no longer hating Derek. The anger was directed at himself. Everything he said was true. He was neglecting the people who had always been there, stiles and his mom, who would always care about him. Now a girl walks into his life and everyone else was left feeling unwanted. For a moment he hated Allison. If she never moved to this town this would have happened. Peter would have never come to beacon hills, he would have never been bitten, and he'd still be the dorky wannabe with the average teenage life. He wouldn't mind that, his life would be a lot less stressful, and he'd still have stiles to keep him company. Tears streamed down his cheek suddenly as he sat down to lean against a tree, pulling his knees to his chest to try and keep warm. Stiles had always been there for him, and now he was turning his life into a living hell. He even kissed Lydia the girl stiles loved since third grade, and then bragged about it. But he still helped him. His throat felt like someone was wringing a wet towel, getting tighter and tighter to the point where he could barely breathe. He didn't deserve to have stiles as a friend. Stiles deserved better than him. His mom too. He was being so distant from her, and he knew it was killing her inside. He decided to run away from home. He didn't deserve them. Or Derek's sympathy. He never realized how much he cared about him until now. He wanted it so badly though. He needed someone. He must still care about me a little bit, he thought trying to gain some comfort, he stroked my hair before he left and he didn't seem like he meant it that much. He wouldn't kill me…would he? He looked down at his fingers. They were bright red like a cherry, a hint of purple slowly showing. I'm gonna get frostbite. He thought as his fingers and toes throbbed painfully, maybe he'll let me stay the night. Besides I should apologize face to face so he knows I mean it. Maybe he'll forgive me then. I don't think he'd really hurt me… he stood up and cautiously made his way back to the house. He walked through the woods quietly not noticing through the trees that a full moon was in the air, and he was making a mistake that could cost him his life. When he arrived at the house, he pushed the door openly gently.

"Derek," he called softly, looking around as he slowly made his way to the staircase. Derek looked at him from the shadows, watching as he wandered around the house. He felt a sudden urge to pounce on him, a territorial rage as the alpha tried to get in control. It was a lot harder to suppress it now that the moon was visible, feeling his claws come out as he fought to keep the urges at bay. Ignoring him wasn't doing anything. He had to warn him to leave.

"I told you to go home Scott. Get out of here." he tried to make it harsh but it came out more stressed sounding. Scott looked up and was barely able to make him out in the darkness. Relief and hope came across his face as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Derek, I can see you," he saw a movement and followed it while he continued bravely, his voice trembling a little from nerves.

"Derek, I-" Derek cut him off in a much deeper voice than usual. It was distorted and frightening.

"Scott get out!" he tried to warn him again, the control slowly diminishing as the alpha took over.

"Scott you have to go. Run, get out of here, please." He took a step towards him not really in control of his body anymore. All that was left was his words.

"No." it was bold but his eyes were pleading. Scott just listen to me for once please. Run, you dumb kid! Derek's temper was building and his resistance shattered almost completely.

"Run!" he shouted again before leaping in front of him his fangs exposed, but still in his old beta form. It must have taken time for peter to make the full change so maybe he'll be ok, Derek thought before his control snapped and the alpha was in complete control. Scotts eyes widened in fear as it let out a low growl. He turned and ran hard, out in to the cold, shifting as he ran. He ran down by a stream near where he spent Allison's birthday with her. It had frozen over but he couldn't tell how much. He turned around to look behind him. Nothing was there. He felt his heart race as his head whipped around, searching for a safe spot. A loud crunch behind him sent him scrambling across the ice hearing another loud crack. He turned around to see Derek shifted watching him with a predatory look, but the sound hadn't come from him, he realized, as he fell through the ice. The water was deeper than he thought and freezing cold.

"Derek, help!" he shouted frantically, struggling to keep his head above water. Derek eyes red eyes met his and he smirked. He reached towards him but kept his arm barely out of reach, toying with him. Scott stretched his arm till it was painful, his fingertips brushing Derek's claws.

"Derek, please!" Derek shrugged and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the ice with ease. He tried to scramble towards the shore, relieved, when Derek grabbed his hair and slammed his head down hard into a sharp piece of ice, grazing the side of his head, blood staining the ice as Derek dragged him onto the ground.

"Derek wait, please! Please don't kill me! Please don't, please…" Scott choked out, begging as he was pinned to the ground by his throat. Derek laughed, his red eyes amused.

"Don't worry scott. It'll be quick. You won't feel a thing." He grinned, letting his claws graze Scott's neck moving back and forth over his pulse. Scott started to tremble as he grabbed him by the wrist and tried to hold it in place, tears threatening to fall. Derek watched him still smiling and tilted his chin up, Scotts hand still on his wrist.

"You know if you just listened this wouldn't be happening. Why did you come back anyway?" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared up at him, scared.

"Scott? Come on tell me I won't-"he was cut off when Scott suddenly threw his arms around his neck and cried against it. Derek came back to reality abruptly, his eyes widened and looked down at Scott sobbing into his neck. There was blood on the frozen river, a hole in the ice, Scott was soaked, and he suddenly realized what he did. His heart stopped when he heard what Scott kept repeating.

"I just came to say I'm sorry! Please don't kill me please don't…" he sobbed into his throat shaking violently. He watched him his throat tightening up as he gently stroked his hair, pulling him close, and hushing him gently as a tear fell into Scott's hair.

"Please don't kill me please…I'm sorry Derek please…" Derek rubbed his back soothingly, and pushed his forehead against his, leaning up a little so his nose was in his hair, inhaling his scent.

"Shhh, your ok now, it's ok, don't be scared…" Scott felt tears drip down his forehead. He looked up shocked and felt his eyes water up again.

"Scott, I'm so sorry…"


	4. Smoke Of My Mistakes

Derek held him close, hushing him gently as he sobbed and pleaded for his life. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what just happened. He came to apologize and ended up almost killed because Derek couldn't control himself. He couldn't stop the shift and Scott ended up like this. A terrified sixteen year old clinging to his assailant, begging for mercy. It was disgusting, how he'd claimed to be trying to protect him and then he's the one who almost kills him. He didn't deserve this moment, to be holding him and knowing he was safe. A chilling gust of wind hit them, knocking Derek out of his guilt trip and back into reality. Focus Derek, he thought scolding himself for getting distracted and not taking care of scott, you need to get him back to the house before he gets pneumonia or frostbite. When he's at the house he'll be more comfortable, when he's comfortable he'll relax, and then you can beg him to forgive you and worry about comforting him and explaining yourself. Ignoring the biting cold, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Scott's shoulders. He gently took Scott's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. He wiped away his tears with his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks. The fear was still there but now it was mixed with shock at his tenderness with him.

"You're ok Scott, don't be scared I won't hurt you." Derek reassured him, pulling his head to his shoulder again.

"I'm gonna take you back to my house so you can get warmed up ok?" Scott nodded wordlessly, resting his chin on Derek's shoulder and rewrapping his arms around Derek's neck. He was still shaking pretty badly and crying a little, but Derek took it as a win and gently nuzzled his cheek before picking him up and began walking towards his house. He thought about how innocent Scott seemed right now, carrying him like a young child his head nuzzled against Derek's neck, seeming ready to fall asleep in his arms as his eyelashes brushed his neck lightly while he fought to stay awake. He could tell he was still wary of him and a bit frightened but believed he was a bit more relaxed now. He hoped he was right. He arrived at the house and carried him upstairs to his bedroom, gently setting him down on his bed. Scott sat there quietly, shivering, not daring to make a move as Derek rummaged through his dresser. He turned back to him holding out some too big clothes and a towel.

"You need to warm up," Derek explained to him, placing the clothes and towel in his lap. Scott looked down at them not able to meet his gaze, his vision blurring as his eyes welled up with tears again. He didn't get why he couldn't stop crying. Of course he was still spooked from Derek trying to kill him, but he knew it was because of the full moon by how different Derek was acting. When he hurt him he was cruel and sadistic, but now he was gentle and loving.

"The house's heating doesn't work anymore, but it has running hot water. The bathroom's over there. Go take a shower it'll warm you up." Derek's voice broke into his thoughts. He pointed to a door on the other side of the room. Scott hesitated for a moment, looking from Derek to the bathroom before going in shutting the door gently behind him. Derek sat down on his bed, and sighed softly. Scott was so hesitant and unsure, afraid to do anything in case Derek would get upset and hurt him again. It was killing him. He wanted more than anything to comfort Scott, to tell him he was safe, that he would never hurt him, and there was no reason to cry anymore because he was safe now. But he wasn't. He'd still be in the arms of the creature that tried to kill him, perfectly vulnerable to it. The only reason he wasn't dead was because it had been toying with him. What if he never got past it, trembled at everything that moved for the rest of his life? Derek's hand clenched the blanket shaking. He toyed with him, tortured him, was gonna be the reason the boy he loved would never have a normal life again… did he really just think that? He blushed lightly, and laid back on the bed. I love him. Scott I love him… Derek ran a hand through his hair and looked towards the bathroom door. He had a good heart and a great life ahead of him until Derek made that fatal mistake. The mistake that ruined lives. Took lives. Made lives a living hell, the smoke of his mistakes still choking everyone around him. He laughed bitterly at the irony. It was killing everyone, little by little. Had killed some. People he loved. Laura. Peter. A tear rolled down his cheek awed and terrified at what he just realized. Scott…

"Scott, what do I do…?"

***Meanwhile with Scott***

The hot water pouring down his back felt good, melting away the small ice crystals that had formed in his hair. His hands and feet hurt as the blood flow returned, but in a good way, not so gently telling him he would be keeping his toes and fingers. Part of him wanted to stay there and soak up all the heat the water had to offer, but he knew it would eventually get cold, and he should save some of the hot water for Derek. He got out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, pulling on a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a navy blue sweatshirt that Derek had given him. He rolled his eyes at his reflection, and smiled wryly at how ridiculous he looked. I look like a thug, he thought, amused, Derek's clothes swallowing him, giving the impression of a street kid. His mind drifted to Derek again, curious about his affectionateness towards him. He nearly laughed out loud. It was never a term he would have ever thought could describe Derek, but at the moment it fit perfectly. He was normally gruff with him, demanding straight answers and having no patience for anything less of it, but now he was much gentler and compassionate with him. Not that he minded. It was nice not being glared at, or scolded for ignoring his orders, or being slammed down by his throat in what was for werewolves it seemed, arguing. He knew he must have felt bad about hurting him, the way his voice sounded and how he held him and was very gentle with him while he soothed him out of his breakdown made it obvious he cared. He knew he was blaming himself too. Yes it would have been nice if he could've held back the wolf inside him, but Scott should have listened and ran when he told him to. He could sense some panic and concern in his voice, but ignored it and decided to be a big shot and stand up to the big bad alpha just to say sorry again. That turned out to be worth it, he thought bitterly, wincing at the memories of almost drowning and Derek's claws teasing lightly on his throat. He shivered, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. He put his hand on the doorknob but paused before he went out. I'm gonna talk to Derek, He vowed to himself his head perking up a little in confidence, we both made mistakes in the past and I don't want to leave things like this. We were both right and we were both wrong, and now we have to man up and admit it. He turned the knob and walked into Derek's bedroom rubbing his hair with the towel to avoid Derek's amused smile as he studied his clothes on him.

"You look like a punk." He commented, his gentle tone taking the teasing edge off his smile. Scott rolled his eyes from underneath the towel and winced painfully as the gash on his head stung from being rubbed on. He couldn't see him, but knew Derek was by his side in an instant as he gently pulled the towel off his head, reaching forward to gently hold Scott's head as he parted his hair to examine his wound. It was about an inch long and jagged, not very deep but still not fully healed and not very clean. Derek looked at it for a moment before steering him over to the bed.

"Wait here." He told him, gesturing for him to sit, before reaching over to hand him a mug with steam coming out of it from a small nightstand. Scott looked at it curiously, lifting it to his nose to sniff the mysterious liquid.

"It's hot cocoa. It'll warm you up a little more." Scott looked down at it, blushing at being babied. It didn't seem like Derek at all. He made him hot cocoa? What was wrong with the world today… he looked up to see Derek had left and was coming out of the bathroom with a wet cloth.

"Derek I'm fine, you don't have to-" he protested, trying to be polite while showing him he could take care of himself, but was ignored while Derek sat down next to him, parting his hair again and gently brushed the dirt out of the cut. Scott jumped, the sudden sting surprising him.

"Rubbing alcohol." Derek explained, dabbing it more lightly, making Scott jump again and spill the hot cocoa on his jeans.

"sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, using the sleeve of his sweatshirt to try and rub it off a little before remembering that was Derek's too and quickly pulling his hand away.

"Stop.' Derek caught his wrist, making him look at him.

"It's fine. It's not a big deal. Accidents happen." He said softly, wiping his knee with the other side of the rag. He looked up to see Scott blush, and gently pulled him into a hug, cradling him to his chest. Scott felt his cheeks flush redder, and hid his face in Derek's chest. He heard Derek sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"Scott, I'm not gonna hurt you, it's ok." His hand played with his hair, Scott leaning into him for a moment, his eyes fluttering closed. He thought about the promise he made to himself, and lifted his head.

"Derek," he took a deep breath and paused, unsure if he should do this, but Derek's comforting hands urged him to go further.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, I-" Derek cut him off, hushing him again. He pulled him back towards the headboard, leaning back against it with Scott in his lap.

"It wasn't your fault Scott. I shouldn't have lost control, I should have-" Scott put a hand over his mouth. Derek raised an eyebrow, amused, and ruffled his hair. Scott pushed his hand away, making Derek laugh. It was cute, watching him try to be the boss of him. Scott rolled his eyes at him and gave him a serious look, a smile creeping up on the edges of his mouth, despite himself.

"No," he said firmly, making Derek fight a smile.

"If I can't apologize now, neither can you. We'll talk in the morning" Derek rolled his eyes and sat up reluctantly.

"Fine. Come on I'll drive you home." He looked at Scott, who was twiddling his thumbs nervously and gave him a nervous look.

"I don't want to go home tonight," Scott said shyly, his eyes looking down at his hands. He looked back up at him, blushing a little.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he said softly, looking a little embarrassed. Derek smiled and pulled him closer to his chest, nosing his hair gently. Scott edged a little closer, happy to have some company for the night.

"Yeah, you can stay. Go to sleep ok?" Scott nodded into his chest, and buried his face in his neck. It felt right to be in his arms, and Scott felt like maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this new Derek. Derek grabbed a blanket and draped it over them, resting his chin on his head. He shut his eyes and drifted off into sleep in his arms and could have sworn he felt someone gently kiss the top of his head before he fell asleep.


	5. Now It's My Turn

Derek felt groggy as he stood up to find he was in the middle of the forest. He rubbed his eyes, groaning at what he must have done to get out here. He opened his eyes to find the forest still there, the full moon's light peaking through the tree's making it have a more eerie feeling than usual. A small rustling noise caught his attention, his head turning towards the sound almost immediately. As though they had a mind of their own, his feet moved toward the sound, dragging him along as a dreadful feeling built in his gut. He listened more carefully, discovering the rustling was almost rhythmic and paired with a soft whimpering noise. His eyes scanned the forest floor, making his heart jolt when he found the source of the sounds. Scott sat in a fetal position in front of a tree, rocking on his heels, his head on his knees peering over them distantly as he whimpered softly in fear at the crunching of leaves under Derek's feet. Derek took a step towards him, the soft whimpers getting louder while tears welled in his eyes and he edged further back against the tree. Derek watched him, a lump in his throat forming, wanting to comfort him and reassure him he wouldn't do anything, gaining enough independence from the invisible force to kneel down in front of him. Scott's eyes locked on his, the fear clearly visible in them, begging him not to hurt him, as if he'd made a horrible mistake and was trying desperately to escape being punished. He reached an arm towards him, and regretted it instantly as the feeling of dread came back, his claws extending as they neared Scott's throat…

Derek jerked upright, gasping, sweat pouring down his face as his eyes searched the room. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a soft whimper, anxiety setting in before feeling something push into the crook of his neck, its hands grabbing absently at his hair, half asleep, as if making sure he were still there. Derek leaned back down on the pillow, letting out a relieved sigh as his heartbeat regained its usual pace. He looked down at the boy on top of him, and smiled a little and reached out to run his fingers through his soft dark brown hair. Scott made another sound in his sleep, snuggling closer to Derek, who wrapped his arms around his back and rested his cheek in his hair, listening to the soft thump of his heart. He gently kissed the top of his head, feeling like he could stay like this forever, holding Scott as he slept and showing small signs of affection to him without Scott rejecting him. He rolled his eyes at himself, smiling wryly at how much he loved Scott. He sounded how Scott did when he talked about Allison, seeming to have developed a small crush on him. He knew it was more than a crush though, he just doted on him right now because it was still in the beginning stages and didn't want Scott to notice. Luckily though, Scott was clueless as usual. He adjusted himself to a more innocent position, lifting his head off of Scott's as he began to stir, yawning softly as he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Derek. Derek laughed at his expression as he slowly remembered why he was here and ruffled his hair.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He said grinning, receiving a playful shove from Scott, who covered his eyes, groaning at the bright morning light coming in through a window. He put his head back down on Derek's chest, who gently rubbed his head.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked softly, pushing his nose into his hair again as Scott rewrapped his arms around his neck. Scott shrugged before sitting up and moving next to Derek, who turned on his side to look at him while his face grew slightly guilty as he met his gaze.

"Scott, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned as he reached forward to stroke his hair. Scott pulled away and sat up completely, Derek following him as Scott let out his breath slowly and met his gaze. His eyes started to water up and he hastily tried to wipe them away. Derek reached towards him but he pulled way again as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Derek, I'm sorry, you told me-" Derek edged closer to him, reaching towards him to pull him close but scott moved away again.

" No, you told me we'd talk today, don't try and distract me." Scott said to him, trying to be stern but his eyes didn't match his tone. Derek watched him, torn between comforting him and letting him talk. He didn't want Scott to go through this, but he was right, he did say they would talk. His gut twisted when his voice broke and it sounded more like begging, begging to let him apologize. Begging to let him give him a reason to forgive him. Scott took his pause as an opportunity to continue and let out a shaky breath before starting again.

" You told me to stay away from Allison, that she was distracting me but I didn't listen. I ignored everyone else and only paid attention to her, I neglected everyone else, stiles, my mom, you." His voice shook on the last part, starting to rock as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly, the tears still streaming down his face. Derek took his hand, ignoring his protests as he gently rubbed his palm and began to ease him into his lap.

"I only cared about myself, and I'm sorry Derek, please don't leave," his voice broke again and he started to sob uncontrollably, letting Derek pull him into his lap and sooth him.

"I'm sorry Derek, please don't go, please, I don't know what to do…" he sobbed into his chest, Derek rubbing his back as he began to hiccup, letting him cry himself out. Derek started a gentle rocking motion, hushing him gently as the sobbing slowly reduced to sniffling and soft hiccups. this is all my fault, he thought the guilt building inside him until it was almost overwhelming. It's killing him too it's all my fault…

"Scott, shhh, it's ok, I'm not leaving," he said in his ear, taking in a deep breath before speaking again.

"You got your turn to apologize and I forgive you." he said softly, burying his face in his hair.

"Now it's my turn to apologize," his voice shook, trying to fight back tears.

"This is all my fault scott. None of this would be happening if I didn't fall in love with Kate. I hate myself every day, and I hate watching you walk down the same path I did because I know how it's going to end. I hate myself so much, I lost my entire family because of myself, then my sister and now I might lose you too and I just took all my frustration out on you, and I'm sorry scott. I'm so sorry, you're the only thing I care about." He felt tears roll down his cheeks and watch them land in Scott's hair.

"You're all I care about and I'm so sorry Scott," his voice trembled, feeling weak and small.

"Can you forgive me?" Scott looked up at him, and pushed closer to him. He felt a lump form in his throat and stroked his hair clutching to him.

"We're gonna get through this ok?" He whispered pulling him closer.

"I promise, we're gonna get through this, no matter what it takes…"


	6. Baby Steps

Scott looked around dazed, feeling a bit lightheaded as he rubbed his eyes. He looked down at himself to find he was on the couch, a blanket on the floor beside him. What the hell, he thought, confused rubbing his eyes again, I could have sworn I fell asleep in Derek's room… A dim light came from another room, the muted sounds seeming much louder to his sensitive ears. He groaned softly rolling over and burying his face in the cushion, the darkness tempting him to fall asleep. I have school today, he thought the exhaustion overriding the panic of getting in trouble for skipping school again.

"Shit," he mumbled, pushing himself upright as he made his way towards the lighted room. Derek was seated in a chair facing away from him, seeming to not have noticed him. Scott stood in the doorway, a sudden nervousness making him pause. Derek was with him when he fell asleep. His anxiety began to take over as thoughts raced through his mind. Is he mad at me? What did I do? His hand began to shake as he thought about Derek leaving. No he said he wasn't mad at me he told he forgave me, he told himself trying to calm his nerves. A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Derek's voice was cold, an irritated look on his face, making Scott flinch. He looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say.

"Scott answer me. Why are you here?" Scott paused unable to speak a lump forming in his throat. He didn't want Derek to leave he needed him. He wanted him to pull him close and tell him everything would be alright, to go back to how he'd been earlier and be able to curl up against him and believe everything would be ok. The guilt was killing him, his hand shaking more violently as he gripped the doorframe, unsure of what he'd done and hating himself for not remembering.

"Scott!" tears welled in his eyes as he tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't come out, as if it too was afraid of Derek's anger. He looked down at his feet, tears spilling over.

"I-I just wanted to know where you'd gone. I thought I did something wrong." he whispered softly, still not meeting his gaze. He waited to hear him come over to him, to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything was ok, he was sorry for yelling at him, to say something, anything. Derek laughed suddenly, sending chills up his spine at the eerie resemblance to his laugh the other night.

"You've been doing stuff wrong Scott." Scott shrunk back, stung by his words.

"Everything you do is wrong, it's selfish, and it's for yourself. Did you really think I actually cared, Scott? I was only making it easier for myself." Scott looked up at him, and noticed the red glint in his eyes.

"I hate you."

Scott sat up quickly, gasping as the confusion set in. He was in Derek's bed, a heavy blanket draped over him, Derek asleep next to him. He flopped back against the pillow, still breathing heavily. It was just a dream, he thought amazed by the vividness of it. He turned over on his side, away from Derek, trying to figure out what had happened. Would Derek do that, he thought, a little worried that his dream had meant something. He shook his head. No he cares about me, he wouldn't do that to me, he told himself, thinking about the weekend they'd spent together. Derek had been caring and gentle, he'd paid attention to every little detail, always watching him, always being there for him. They hadn't argued once. He smiled, it was rare for them to not argue. And he loved it. He loved that Derek understood him, was there for him, and wasn't afraid to show him that anymore. He would pull him close and cradle him, his eyes gentle and a little teasing as he watched him, made him smile despite himself when he was upset, managed to get a reaction out him, was able to show him everything would be ok. It felt good to see him smile and laugh, and for once be happy, able to connect with someone. Scott needed it too. His eyes widened as he realized how many things he loved about him. Did he love him? He blushed and his thoughts were interrupted as he felt an arm grab his and pull him closer into a playful headlock as he looked up at the amused greenish gray eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Derek asked, smirking a little as Scott's cheeks reddened and he tried to turn over and failed. He shoved at Derek's arms, smiling despite himself at Derek's casual grin as he watched him try to wiggle free. He faked a yawn as Scott pulled himself out of his grip, wrapping his arm around his waist instead, pulling him up a little so they were at eye level. Scott rolled his eyes at him as Derek ruffled his hair, trying to twist away, fighting a smile with little success.

"Let me up, I have school today," he grunted, panting a little as he felt the weariness kick in. Derek just rolled his eyes and pushed his forehead against his, smiling.

"I will, I just have a few questions. Like why I smell a certain emotion coming off of you, kind of like…" he trailed off, making Scott blush again and laughing.

"embarrassment." he finished grinning as he sat up, pulling Scott into a hug as his cheeks grew hot, lowering his face onto his chest so Derek couldn't see. Derek sensed his nervousness, and lifted Scott's chin so he could look at him, his face growing more serious as a glimmer of concern showed in his eyes. Scott tried to look away but Derek pulled him back again, watching him with a worried expression.

"Scott, what's wrong?" he asked him gently, pulling his head to his shoulder as Scott blushed again, relaxing in his hold and closing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was only playing, I'm sorry," he said in his ear. Scott shook his head.

"No, that's not it." He said quickly, looking up as Derek gently stroked his hair, watching him with concerned eyes. He felt his eyes water up a little as Derek rubbed the back of his head gently and touched his forehead to his again. Scott squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep the tears back, and let his mind tell him the truth. He needed this, he wanted this, wanted it so bad, and never wanted this moment to end. It was different than with Allison. It wasn't only about looks and lust, it was about understanding one another and feeling they had someone to lean on and wanting to be close to each other because there was something different about them. Derek was that. I love him, he thought, pushing his forehead closer to Derek's and felt his arms wrap around him in a gentle embrace. Yeah I love him, I definitely love him… He let out a shaky sigh.

"It's nothing," he said softly, his eyes still closed as he leaned against Derek. Derek pushed his forehead against Scott's, making his head tilt back slightly so he was looking down at him, and leaned towards his ear.

"You can tell me anything Scott."Scott blinked, his eyes widening.

"I'd never judge you. I'll always care about you, and you can talk to me about anything. I'm not gonna be the ass I used to be anymore. I'm done with that. Like I said, we're gonna get through this no matter what it takes. It's gonna take some time for you to trust me again, but you can. Baby steps, Scott. Just go at your own pace. I'm not giving up, and I don't plan on leaving any time soon. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."Scott blinked again and was surprised as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Derek gently pushed them away and pulled Scott into a tight hug, nosing him affectionately and smiling gently. He leaned towards his ear.

"Even if you don't want me too." He whispered playfully in his ear, pulling back to see the expression on his face, smiling as scott rolled his eyes and tried to suppress a smile, failing as Derek leaned forward, making scott fall on his back with him on top of him, flipping them with ease and pulling scott on top of him, who laughed despite himself.

"I'll follow you." Scott rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer and resting his head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"You'll stalk me," Scott joked.

"I'll need to get a restraining order." Derek pulled him close suddenly, and growled softly in his ear. Scott stiffened for a moment before realizing he was only playing with him, a soft crooning sound as he rocked him slightly.

"Do you really think that'll keep me from you?" he growled playfully in his ear, his green eyes sparkling mischievously. He sat up and his face grew serious.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Scott shook his head.

"Fine." He said, nuzzling Scott who let out a relieved sigh.

"We'll talk after school. Go get ready." Scott groaned and Derek laughed, ruffling his hair as he sat up and stretched, yawning.

"I'll drive you to your house so you can get some clothes that fit." Derek grinned at him, Scott returning the smile half heartedly before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Can I just borrow something again?" he asked softly looking down at his hands. He wasn't ready to see his mom right now, or Stiles but he knew that Derek was going to make sure he talked to them. He just didn't want to now. Derek sensed his anxiety and sighed. He put an arm around Scott's shoulders and pulled him closer to his side, resting his chin on Scott's head.

"They love you, you know." Scott looked up at him, Derek catching his chin in his hand, tilting it up he met his gaze, Derek's green eyes watching him intently.

"Stiles and your mom. They both love you a lot, Scott and they always will no matter what and you know that. Your just doubting yourself, and if you want to get anywhere you need to stop dwelling in the past and move on." He brushed a tear out of his eye before pulling him close, rubbing his back gently.

"Trust me I know, and I'm gonna help you ok? I promise, so stop crying and smile please, there's no reason to cry." Scott buried his face in his chest, the tears staining his shirt before Derek lifted his chin again and nuzzled him gently, hushing him softly while rubbed his back and moved his hands to his ribs, smiling at him.

"I'll tickle you." Scott rolled his eyes and smiled hugging him back tightly. They stayed like that for a moment until Derek gently pushed him off of him and stood up, throwing the blanket at him and grabbing his jacket, his back turned to him.

"Go find something that fits and let's go. The quicker you get to school, the quicker you get out and I can finish interrogating you." Scott threw the blanket back at him playfully, getting up and heading towards his dresser before pausing and hugging Derek around the waist, smiling.

"Thanks." He said softly, leaning his head against his chest.

"No problem, Scott." Derek said softly rubbing his hair, hugging him back as he pulled him close. He pushed his nose into his hair, looking down at him. Scott closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Yeah, I love him. This is what I want…

***later***

Derek pulled his shiny black camaro up to the curb in front of Scott's school and looked over at Scott, who was unbuckling his seatbelt. He reached for the door before Derek caught his arm. He looked over at him, confused.

"Don't be late after school today ok?" Scott nodded, and started to get out of the car before Derek pulled him back. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled into a light hug.

"Have a good day at school and tone down the worrying. You'll be fine. Tell me how your day went later ok?" Derek said softly, nuzzling his hair, wanting to turn the car around and bring him back to his house. Scott rolled his eyes and nodded again.

"You sound like a parent afraid to let their kid go on their first day of school." Scott teased, receiving an eye roll from Derek and a playful shove.

"I'll see later you then." He said as Scott got out of the car, beginning to drive away.

"Bye." Scott called softly watching the car until it disappeared before turning around and heading into the school. He walked in to his locker to find Allison waiting for him, a furious look on her face.

"Hey-"he started nervously before Allison interrupted him, noticing now that her face was tear stained.

"You and Derek planned it all along didn't you?' he opened his mouth confused but Allison continued.

"You guys killed Kate! You guys were planning it all along, you bastard!" she yelled in his face, tears running down her cheeks.

"Allison, what are you talking about-"

"Jackson heard you guys planning it, he told me everything, don't pretend you don't know! I trusted you, I gave you another chance!"

"Allison, I never did that I swear he's lying." He said frantically, trying to grab her wrist. He loved Derek but he still had feelings for her.

"Why should I believe you? You've been lying to me all along." The words stung and Scott stepped back, his stomach in knots as he leaned against the lockers for support.

"We're over." She turned on her heel and walked briskly away before he could say another word. Scott's hands began to shake as the feeling in his gut got worse. He wanted to see Derek, he wanted to leave, be anywhere but at school. He looked up and saw Jackson smirking at him, leaning casually back against his locker. Scott felt his temper rise and went over to him, furious and slammed him back against the locker.

"Why did you do that? Stay away from her-" he growled as Jackson pushed him away still smirking.

"You don't like that McCall, that she doesn't believe you that she believes me over you." Scott growled again as his claws came out. Jackson grabbed his wrist put it near his throat.

"Go ahead kill me, make me bleed. They'll kill you." Scott left his hand there for a moment wanting to rip his throat out before jerking away.

"Why are you doing this-"

" Because I'm still human. Tell Derek to change me and I'll leave you alone." They glared at each other for a moment before Jackson broke away and left. Scott watched him for a moment, a frustrated groan escaping his lips as he leaned back against the lockers his fists in his hair. What the fuck, why does this have to happen now? He sighed and shook his head before heading into class. He walked into class quietly and took his usual seat next to Stiles.

"Stiles." He called softly, leaning towards his desk watching him intently. Stiles turned his head away and Scott sighed, putting his head on the desk. He missed Derek.

***later that day***

Derek drove down the windy road in silence thinking. Scott was acting different this morning, more attached to him. He smiled to himself, thinking about Scott's nervousness. It was cute, watching him blush and try to hide it. He could have sworn he smelled arousal off coming him. Could he like him? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he pulled up in front of Scott's school. He spotted Scott sitting on the steps and rolled down his window.

"Scott!" Scott lifted his head, and started towards the car. Derek watched him as he smelled the anxiety and sadness coming off him in waves. Scot opened the door and climbed in avoiding his concerned look. Derek watched him for a moment and sighed putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him over so his head rested against his shoulder. He rubbed the side of his head gently as he drove back towards Scott's house. He parked in the driveway and got out following Scott inside. Scott led him up to his room and shut the door sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like he was about to cry. Derek sat down next to him and pulled him close rubbing the back of his head as Scott started to cry, wrapping his arms around his neck and sobbing against it. Derek waited until Scott had cried himself out, just clinging to him before speaking.

"What happened at school today?" he asked softly rocking him gently as Scott sniffled against his neck.

"Allison thinks we killed Kate on purpose." he said softly, not looking at him.

"She broke up with me." Derek felt his neck grow a little wetter as tears fell from Scott's cheeks. He brushed them away gently, nosing his hair as he listened to him intently.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, as Scott lifted his head and looked him at him, still teary eyed. He looked down for a moment nervously and lifted his head again blushing. He wrapped his arms around his neck and rested him head on his shoulder.

"Derek," he looked down again before Derek lifted his chin up watching him.

"Derek…do you love me?" his voice was barely audible a soft whisper. Derek gently nosed him before kissing him softly, Scott pushing against him, Derek leaning back on the bed and letting Scott do what he wanted for a moment. He kissed him back slowly, not matching Scott's more desperate pace until he calmed down, playing with his hair and eventually breaking away to kiss along his jaw line.

"I love you too Scott. A lot more than you'd ever be able to even comprehend." He stroked his hair back gently and kissed his forehead, listening to Scott's shallow breath as he got air in his lungs and tried to connect their lips again. Derek turned his head hushing him gently as he pulled him closer. He looked into his eyes and saw the pure lust, the desperate need for comfort. He sighed and kissed him softly again, pulling away quickly to speak.

"But…" Scott's eyes widened and tears welled in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck pushing his head against him.

"You're not thinking straight now. I want you to be happy." Scott started to interrupt but Derek hushed him again before pulling him back down, kissing his temple soothingly, stroking his hair as he held him. He sighed again and looked into his big brown eyes pushing away the tears.

"Scott when your upset and you make a decision, that decision normally only makes you happy in the moment. I want you to make this decision when you're happy, because when you're happy, you'll make a decision that'll make you happy in the long run. Your upset, you want to numb the pain away. You loved her too. I love you though and I want to make sure you're happy. Do you understand?" Scott wanted to protest, but Derek cut him off with a soft kiss. He kissed him tenderly trying to communicate everything would be ok before pulling away and getting up.

"Think it through tonight and tomorrow and then we'll talk after school l ok?" he leaned down and kissed his forehead pushing their foreheads together.

"I love you." He said softly. Scott shut his eyes and reached forward to try and hold on to him, but when he opened his them, he was gone.


	7. Lovesick Puppy

Scott blinked, feeling a tear roll down his cheek as the shock set in. Derek loves me, he thought, disbelieving, half thinking it was all a dream, all in his head. An image of Derek kissing him flashed in his mind, as if confirming it was true. He blushed lightly as a giddy excitement built in his stomach, and mixed into heartache as he looked around his room. He got up and searched the house, knowing he wouldn't be there, and flopped down on the couch with a sigh, letting his mind comfort him with a replay of what had happened. Derek had seemed so tender and loving with him but still pushed him away. He thought about what he said. It was true Scott still had some feelings for Allison and was a little heartbroken when he came home, but he knew he loved Derek more. It felt more real, not so focused on sex and looks but on real feelings, on being comfortable and wanting to be with them every moment they could and feeling like someone cared, like someone was there to tell them they'd make sure everything turned out alright. Derek had made him feel all those things, but why did he want him to think about it so badly? He understood where he was coming from and what he meant, but he knew he didn't see he was making Scott this way, because they both knew they loved each other, and Derek was staying just out of reach. Stupid protectiveness, Scott thought grumpily folding his arms across his chest like a little kid, smiling despite himself at how Derek had him under his spell, making him act so childish, like a lovesick puppy. He rolled his eyes at the irony and sighed. He knew Derek was doing this because he loved him, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little annoyed at how Derek wasn't going to see him until tomorrow afternoon and wait until he was perfectly happy. He sighed again, lost in his thoughts when he heard a car door slam and jumped.

"Shit," he mumbled, knowing he was in for a long lecture from his mother. He watched the door as it cracked opened and his mother came into view, tears welling in her eyes as she saw him and ran to pull him into a tight embrace, crying softly into his shoulder as she stroked his hair. She pulled away after a minute and set him with a stern glare, her hands on her hips.

"Scott where have you been, I've been worried sick! I was ready to send sheriff Stilinski after you," she scolded him, Scott rolling his eyes before shrugging sheepishly at the look she gave him, knowing all too well to never argue with a protective mother and holding up his hands.

"I was just with Stiles and my phone died, and I forgot to call," he lied, giving an apologetic smile. It was better than telling her he'd spent the weekend sleeping over at an alleged serial killer's home, or what was left of it. He felt a little guilty for lying to her again, but knew he had to and hugged her tightly, feeling her hands rub his hair, making him sigh. He missed not having to hide things from her and pushed his face closer to her, inhaling her scent deeply before speaking again.

"I'm sorry I worried you and didn't call. I love you." He said softly, relaxing in her warm embrace, and closing his eyes.

"Awww, sweetie, I love you too." He looked up at her as she gently kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair, pulling him close again.

'I was just so worried about you. I thought something had happened. With Derek Hale running around, and not hearing from you, I just thought the worst." Scott felt his eyes tear up, and was grateful she couldn't see his face. They stayed like that for a moment until she kissed the top of his head and pulled away.

"Well, I got to go. I wanted to run out the store before I had to go to work, so be good, and if you ever pull a stunt like that again, you're in big trouble, mister." She smiled and ruffled his hair before handing him some bags and kissing his forehead again. Scott rolled his eyes, and took the bags from her, sighing. He really didn't want to be alone right now, and his head perked up as an idea formed in his head.

"Mom, can Stiles come over?" she gave him an exasperated look.

"Please?" he added, smiling innocently, or at least trying to. His mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but don't stay up too long. I have the late shift tonight. He can stay over as long as you two don't try to skip school tommorow." Scott nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks." He told her, grinning.

"Be good. Love you."

"Bye." He said as she walked out the door. He watched it shut and quickly set down the bags, pulling his phone out and typing a quick text to Stiles.

"Can we talk? Come over my house asap." He hit send and sat on the couch, trying to keep from fidgeting as he waited nervously for his response. After a minute his phone let out a small beep and the screen lit up.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." 

***one hour later***

Scott paced in his room impatiently until he heard a car pull into the driveway. He ran over to the window and peered out to see Stile's jeep. He quickly went downstairs and pulled open the door, sighing in relief and hugging Stiles, who patted his back lightly, looking at him with a confused expression. Scott pulled away and watched Stiles worried eyes search his.

"Dude, where have you been? We've been worried sick, no one knew where you'd gone." He asked, following scott into the living room and sitting down next to him. Scott folded his hands in his lap and looked down, avoiding stiles gaze. Stiles watched him and shook his head.

"Scott, what's wrong, you're acting weird." Scott shook his head and stood up suddenly, pacing in front of stiles, his face in his hands. The guilt was overwhelming him, his mind telling him he didn't deserve stiles as his friend, the same voice that spoke to him in the woods the other night, before Scott and Derek fought and Derek nearly killed him. Stiles stood up and walked over to him, reaching out a tentative hand.

"Scott…?" Scott pushed him away, his mind somewhere else. His eyes welled with tears and he turned away from Stiles not wanting him to see him cry. I don't deserve Stiles, he thought watching as stiles reached towards him again, his expression concerned and gentle as always. He always cared about him no matter how much of an ass Scott was…

"No Stiles, I'm a shitty friend and we both know it, don't do that. I don't deserve it." Stiles walked towards him and Scott flinched away, afraid he'd hurt him and leaned back against the wall, watching him. Stiles ignored his protests and came forward, pulling him into a brotherly hug, somewhat nervous of how he might react. Scott blinked in surprise and relaxed in his hold, savoring the moment with him in silence until Stiles sighed and spoke.

"Stop being an idiot Scott, you're not a shitty friend, just a shitty werewolf." Scott rolled his eyes and punched him playfully in the ribs, pulling away and smiling despite himself. He watched stiles curiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"You're not good at controlling you're werewolf powers, horrible actually, but do you really think I'd hate you because you're not good at something? That's like saying you'd hate me because I wasn't good at lacrosse, which I'm not, you'd be like Jackson, and if you ever do turn into Jackson, I will hurt you, I'll borrow Allison's crossbow or something and torture you into being nice again." Scott rolled his eyes and sighed at the mention of Allison, and sat down on the couch, Stiles sitting down next to him and watching him as he stared down at his hands.

"She's not worth your time if she'll believe that douchebag over you so easily, you know. Just forget her, there's plenty of fish in the sea… just no Lydia, she's mine." Scott raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, trying not to laugh.

"What? I saved her life, I'm her knight in shining armor, she'll love me… eventually." Stiles said indignantly, lost in thought for a moment as he fantasized about Lydia. Scott snickered and stiles punched him in the arm, tackling him playfully onto the cushion and glaring at him with a half serious expression.

"So like I asked earlier, where have you been? Bad werewolf worrying everyone," he scolded him, wagging his finger in his face and poking his forehead, making scott laugh again and roll his eyes as he grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"I was with Derek, no big deal." He told him shrugging, still smiling as stiles muttered something about sourwolves and keeping bad company. Scott raised an eyebrow when stiles noticed him watching and laughed at his expression.

"Quit eavesdropping, nosy werewolf and your super hearing." Stiles muttered, pushing his head and glaring at him.

"Why were you with Derek anyway, I thought you hated him right now." Scott shook his head.

"We talked, he told me he did it to protect me." Stiles gave him a disbelieving look, and Scott sighed and explained the weekend he spent with Derek, leaving out the cuddling and the kiss and the love confession they gave each other. He loved Stiles like a brother but wasn't ready to tell him he was bisexual and loved Derek. Stiles stared into space for moment while he took it all in, then slowly nodded and patted him on the back.

"Good for you Scott. I don't like him that much but at least you're not fighting anymore. Less life or death situations for me." Stiles said, yawning, pushing himself off of Scott and settling for a couch cushion instead. Scott just smiled and curled into the corner on the other side and glanced at the clock. 12:49 it read.

"Well, I'm gonna crash here 'cause I'm too lazy to drive home. You don't like it, too bad." Stiles mumbled sleepily, his eyes half closed as he pulled a blanket off the arm of the couch and snuggled into it. Scott laughed softly pulling another blanket over himself and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight stiles." He said softly, and fell asleep with Derek on his mind.

***the next day***

Scott walked into school with stiles before saying a quick goodbye as they each headed off to class. He made his way towards his locker and saw Allison standing nearby watching him, but this time her expression was different. He avoided her eyes and silently opened his locker hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible. Allison grabbed his wrist and pulled herself to him, tears streaming down her face.

"Scott, I'm sorry. I love you, please give me another chance." She begged, clinging to him, but Scott could only smell one thing. Lust. No love or compassion, just pure desire. This is why he loved Derek more. He pushed her hand away gently.

"Allison, I'm sorry but this isn't going to work. Like you said we're over. I'm sorry." He said softly, and pulled away and left to go to class, leaving her alone in the hall.

***after school***

Scott paced in front of the school nervously, glancing up at the sound of every car as snow fell into his hair. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, a familiar black camaro pulled up to the curb and beeped twice, the driver window rolling down as a familiar face came into view.

"Hey," Derek called grinning. His green eyes were gentle on his, watching him with an amused expression. Scott's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, and he quickly clambered into the car and nearly climbed into Derek's lap forgetting all the nerves as he hugged him and pushed his face into his chest.

"I missed you." Scott said softly, ignoring everything else as he listened to Derek's heartbeat. Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer and nuzzling his hair.

"I can tell." Derek said smiling as he inhaled Scott's scent.

"I missed you too.' He murmured into his hair, closing his eyes for a moment until a car behind them beeped their horn. Derek growled in annoyance and gently pushed Scott out of his lap and back into his seat . They drove to Derek's home in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other again. Derek pulled up in front of his house, climbing out and making a quick snowball out of the fresh snow and throwing it playfully at Scott's head. Scott grinned and the two had a small snowball fight until Scott tackled Derek down, smiling as Derek rubbed snow into his hair and pulled him against his chest, huddling him close and rubbing his arms to keep him warm.

"I love you," Scott said suddenly, almost not realizing it until Derek tilted his chin up, nosing him affectionately. He smiled at him gently, resisting the urge to kiss him and pressed his nose into his hair instead.

"Derek, please, I love you. I don't want Allison, I want you. I love how you comfort me, how you make me laugh and smile and I get so nervous and happy when I see you, I don't want you to go. Please Derek, I love you." Scott pressed closer to him, and Derek's eyes widened as the scent hit him. There was fear. Fear of rejection. He gently kissed his forehead and pulled him close.

"I know you love me and I love you too. I did what I did because I love you.' He said softly meeting his eyes and kissing them gently as tears welled in them. He hugged him close and met his lips, kissing him softly, not wanting to stop until Scott's heart rate got a bit fast for comfort, and he pulled away, laughing softly.

"So, what happened the other day? I got distracted," he grinned at him and kissed him again, making Scott's cheeks grow bright red. He sighed, and pushed his face against Derek's chest.

"I had a nightmare about you. You told me you didn't care about me," he said softly, feeling Derek kiss his temple and hug him tightly.

"I love you, more than anything else in the world. Don't ever doubt that." Derek told him softly, wanting to take all his fear away.

"Also, who told Allison you and me planned to kill Kate?" Scott shook his head quickly and Derek laughed as he blushed again. He thought for a moment and then sighed.

"It was Jackson, wasn't it?" Scott's cheeks grew redder and Derek growled softly.

"I'll kill him," he muttered, ignoring Scott's playful swat to his head as he pulled himself closer into his lap.

"Don't kill him," Scott's eyes were pleading. Derek groaned in annoyance. Stupid puppy eyes, he thought and rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna do something and if nature takes its course you can't blame me." He muttered, Scott rolling his eyes at him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet hugging him close and kissing him for a long moment before breaking away to see his happy smile.

"Let's go inside ok? It's cold out." They walked inside and Derek curled onto the couch pulling Scott into his arms. He pushed his nose into his hair and kissed the top of his head as he fell asleep in his arms, resting his chin on his head and watching as he fell asleep.

"I love you." He whispered in his ear, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off into sleep.


	8. A New Look At Stairwells

Derek stirred in his sleep, feeling something shifting on top of him, saying something he couldn't make out as it moved around on his chest. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness. He looked down at himself and realized it was Scott on top of him, his hair tussled, and his face slack as he slept. He looked younger than sixteen, the innocence seeming even more pronounced as he slept, his face buried in the crook of Derek's neck, his breathing steady and even. Derek smiled to himself and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, resting his chin on top of it as he thought about what had happened earlier. Scott really did love him. The look in his eyes when he said it told him he really did, that he really felt he was in love with him and wanted him. He looked so happy, and so sure that he was in love with him, but it made Derek a little nervous because he knew they weren't out of the woods yet. They still had some things to talk about, but now wasn't the time. It could be, but he just didn't want it to be. He just wanted to sit here and savor the moment with him, hold him close, listen to the soft sound of his heart as he slept. He mused idly about what Scott might be dreaming about. He wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him closer, nuzzling his hair. He glanced towards a gaping hole in his wall, the stars like small twinkling diamonds in the sky, with no visible signs of dawn approaching and thought about what time it might be. He pulled out his phone, unlocking the keypad to reveal it was 1:30 a.m.

"Fuck," he muttered, and looked back down at Scott in his lap. He hadn't felt that tired after their small snowball fight earlier. Sure they were both werewolves, but it was completely out of playfulness and they didn't seem to have put a lot of energy into it. Just dodging snowballs, and chucking a few of his own, and rolling around in the snow a little. He remembered the smile he'd seen on Scott's face afterwards. He looked so happy, so full of energy, so much more like a kid should be, and for once not so stressed out about everything. Just playing around with his…boyfriend? It felt weird being able to call him that but in a good way. It was just still so unexpected for Derek, for Scott to love him the same way, especially considering how much he seemed to love Allison. But Derek knew Scott loved him, it was obvious in the way he acted around him. The easy embarrassment, the shyness, the constant wanting to be close to him, and just the pure love and affection rolling off of him was impossible to deny. He hoped Scott could see it from him too. He sighed and gently stroked Scott's hair. As much as he would have loved to be able to keep him here and cuddle with him all day, he knew he had to be at least a little bit responsible and at least make sure Scott went to school, and didn't worry his mother. He gently shook him by the shoulder and kissed his forehead softly.

"Scott, wake up," he called softly, making Scott begin to stir and bury his face into his chest. He heard a soft groan from him, and gently kissed his temple.

"Scott, come on, you have school today, and I have to take you home." He said softly in his ear, leaning back slightly as Scott pushed himself up on his chest and moved his head to rest on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Scott mumbled, his voice slurred.

"1:30 in the morning." Derek told him, rubbing the back of his head gently. Scott groaned again and turned on his side, nuzzling back into Derek's neck and wrapping his arms around it.

"I don't have school for a few more hours, let me sleep," he mumbled sleepily, pressing himself closer to Derek and closing his eyes, his body going limp against Derek as the sleep took over. Derek laughed softly, and pulled Scott more on top of him so he could see his face.

"Yeah, but your mom is gonna get worried when she sees you're still not home yet," Derek said softly, brushing his lips against his, smiling as Scott's mouth followed him and tried to connect them. Derek moved his head away and kissed his cheek lightly.

"I think you worried your mom enough for one week. Come on," he continued, tracing patterns through Scott's hair, and nosing him affectionately. Scott opened his eyes and tried again, but Derek pulled away, receiving an annoyed huff. He laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, smirking.

"I won't kiss you unless you get up," he whispered playfully in his ear, making Scott tighten his arms around his neck and rest his head on his shoulder again, his eyes fluttering closed again. Derek sat back, rubbing his hair gently as Scott mumbled something into his shoulder.

"I'm too tired," Scott's voice trailed off sleepily, and Derek sighed. He gently lifted his chin, resting his forehead against his.

"You want me to carry you?" Scott nodded and Derek smiled and rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him gently. The kiss deepened, Derek pulling Scott down onto him for a little while before flipping him over and pulling away, laughing softly at Scott's disappointed look. He gave him another quick kiss before picking him up gently. Scott clung to him, his head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Derek's neck as he held him. Derek walked them out to the car, swaying gently, a slight bounce in his step to sooth Scott back to sleep, kissing his forehead occasionally. By the time Derek reached the car, Scott was out cold, his head heavy against his neck. Derek smiled to himself and gently lowered him into the passenger seat. Scott sagged back into the seat, fast asleep and Derek kissed his forehead softly before shutting the door and going around to the driver's side. He started the car, glancing at Scott to see if it had disturbed him at all, but he was still fast asleep and Derek gently ruffled his hair before beginning the drive to his house.

***30 minutes later***

Scott stirred suddenly, mildly startled out of his sleep as he felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him up. There was a sudden drop in temperature, a cool breeze hitting him and he shivered, pushing closer into Derek's shoulder. He heard a small click and squeezed his eyes closed, hiding his face against Derek's neck as bright light filled the otherwise dark house. He wondered vaguely when Derek had gotten his keys but soon forgot about it as he felt him going up the stairs, the bumpiness making his eyes flutter open. He saw the bottom of the stairs over Derek's shoulder, but they soon left his view as Derek must have turned and he now saw his bedroom door. He relaxed a little bit more as he watched Derek pull the blankets back on his bed and set him down on it gently, kissing his forehead and pulling the covers back over him, tucking them around him snuggly before turning to go. Scott's eyes widened and he reached for him, feeling tears well in his eyes. He wanted him to stay. He'd been so afraid Derek wouldn't think he was happy enough yesterday and didn't want him to go so soon. Derek turned to look at him as he grabbed his wrist and his eyes softened. He pulled a chair up next to the side of the bed, sitting down and reached his hand out to push away the tears welling in his eyes, resting his head on the edge of the bed, watching him. Scott crawled closer to him and Derek kissed his forehead, stroking his hair soothingly. He took his hand in his and held it, rubbing small circles in his palm.

"Scott, what's wrong?" he said softly, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed so their foreheads touched. Scott wrapped his arms around his neck, and rested his head against him, resisting the urge to cry and crawl into his lap and beg him to stay. For some reason, he felt so much more dependent on Derek. He got upset so easily, worried constantly, and got nervous whenever Derek left his side. He felt like he need him by his side constantly, always there to reassure him and comfort him when he got scared. He was so high strung lately, and Jackson's recent threats weren't helping. Now that he and Allison were broken up he kept getting the horrible feeling something bad was going to happen to him and he just wanted Derek close to him.

"Please stay," he pleaded, the anxiety setting in as he began to think about what might happen to him if he was alone. Jackson could just cut his arm and say Scott did it and then the hunters would find him and Allison wouldn't try to stop them… He felt himself start to shake as the paranoia took over, and Derek pulled him closer, hushing him softly and rubbing his back gently.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm not leaving, I wasn't going to leave, it's alright," Derek soothed, pulling him into his lap as Scott's tears spilled over and he started to cry, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into it, as if he thought if he tried hard enough he'd eventually disappear. The scent of his fear was incredibly strong, and Derek wanted to ask him why he was so scared, but decided against it seeing how upset he was already and just held him, thinking. The fear wasn't directed at him, but who then? He thought harder for a moment and his eyes narrowed in annoyed realization. Jackson. He wouldn't hesitate to make something up to a hunter and get Scott killed. It could be even easier, just befriending Allison and getting her to teach him something. Or just hurting himself and claiming it was Scott. Derek suppressed a growl, and gently cradled Scott in his arms, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his hair. He picked him up and gently set him back down on the bed, climbing in with him and pulling Scott to his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're safe, don't cry," Scott looked up at him, confused and slightly embarrassed that Derek figured it out. Derek gently kissed away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, holding him protectively. Scott nuzzled into the embrace, pushing his head underneath Derek's chin and started to relax, the shaking beginning to cease as Derek spoke soothingly in his ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you, don't be scared. I'm right here, it's ok," he whispered in his ear, planting soft kisses on his temple and forehead and pretty much anywhere but his mouth.

"I love you, so much," he murmured softly, listening as Scott's soft sniffling began to slow, feeling his eyelashes brush his neck as he started to fall asleep.

"More than anyone else in the entire world," he nuzzled him affectionately, watching as his eyes fluttered closed, his voice barely a whisper.

"I love you,"

***later at school***

Scott felt unfocused at school today, lost in his thoughts. He got yelled at by a few teachers for zoning out in class, had to be asked something a few times before he answered. He felt bad for getting so upset in front of Derek this morning. He knew he was probably really worried about him. He didn't know what had come over him really. He normally didn't let Jackson's threats get to him, but with the fact that Allison and he weren't on good terms either made him wary that Jackson might try to use it to his advantage. Just seeing he today gave him the chills, as if he could sense something bad was going to happen. He shook off the feeling. He was just being paranoid. Jackson was just a human, he couldn't do much. Derek had told him about how he confronted him about turning him and how Jackson threatened to become a hunter. He said it was very unlikely for them to let him become a hunter though, especially with his temper. That was how things like the hale fire happened, and hunters like Kate came about. Ever since the hunters learned what she did, apparently they were being much stricter about who became a hunter, so Jackson probably was harmless, but Scott could sense Derek was a little wary. He shook his head. Jackson can't do anything, Derek's just being overprotective, he told himself, rubbing his temples. The bell finally rang, marking the end of the day as kids flooded the halls and went home. Scott grabbed his jacket and went outside, sitting down on a bench in front of the school and watched for Derek's car. Everything's gonna be fine, Scott, he told himself. Everything will be just fine…

***meanwhile in the school***

Jackson grabbed his things from his locker, pulling on his jacket. He pulled out the keys to his Porsche, grasping them tightly in his fist. A lot of kids would love to snatch these from him, the kids who had virtually nothing compared to him. At least in his own mind. The hallway was virtually empty on the second floor, most of the kids rushing out to the buses before they left or beginning the long walk home. Normally only the juniors and seniors drove to school, mainly because they were the only ones old enough to drive, and the school only rented parking spots to upperclassmen. Occasionally an underclassmen would get a leftover parking spot, though normally the kid was supposed to be an upperclassmen, because most freshmen and sophomores were too young to drive. Or too poor, Jackson thought snobbishly, smirking to himself as he made his way towards the stairwell. He tripped over something on the ground, -probably something a younger kid dropped he didn't bother to look it was probably worthless- and his keys flew out of his hand, landing on the the stairwell. He went over, swearing under his breath. Luckily they had only landed on the second step coming up, and he crouched down, picking them up and standing back up before someone spun him around and pushed him to the edge of the landing, making him lean backwards over the stairs behind him, nearly falling because of the almost vertical angle he was at but a foot on his own and a strong hand held him up. He looked at the person and realized it was Derek, who smirked at him, nudging his toe against his making him fall back a little before pulling him back up at the last second but not enough for Jackson to get his balance, only his toes still on solid ground. Derek smile grew wider, and he did it again casually, twisting his arm and watching him with a curious expression.

"Stop that, you jackass, you're gonna kill me!" Jackson hissed, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, but shivered when Derek laughed softly.

"What this?" he asked pleasantly, twisting his arm a little more making Jackson gasp in pain.

"Or this?" he loosened his grip on his hand and let him fall backwards again, pulling back at the last moment, chuckling darkly at Jackson's tightly shut eyes.

"That'd make quite a mess though wouldn't it?" he muttered, almost to himself, with an idly curious expression as he looked past Jackson at the stairs behind him, as if picturing the scene. Jackson opened his eyes, and seeing Derek not paying attention tried to make a run for it, but Derek twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him over the stairs so he was facing them , looking down at the now much more terrifying stairs.

"Do you know why I haven't killed you yet?" he asked, his voice a soft whisper in his ear, as if telling friend a secret. A perfectly innocent gesture, in any other situation. In this one it was sadistic and cruel.

"Think about what you've done this past week. What are some of the not so nice things you could've done this week?" Jackson swallowed. There was plenty of stuff he'd done that could be considered 'not so nice'. Derek noticed his guilt and pushed him a little closer to the edge, making him sway unsteadily.

"Let me make myself a little clearer: what are some not so nice things you've done to someone this week that I might care about?" Jackson's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away but Derek held him steady. Damn it he knows about Scott, Jackson squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating pain.

"He, for reasons beyond me, asked me not to kill you. Isn't that nice of him?" his voice was sugar sweet and it made Jackson shudder.

"But," Derek continued, pretending not to notice.

"He never said I can't scare you. In fact I told him I would. I said , I quote: 'I'm still gonna do something and if nature takes its course you can't blame me.'" Jackson felt another involuntary shudder go through him.

"And of course it's not hard to make it look like nature took its course. If I hadn't caught you when you tripped, you'd probably be dead. You would've snapped your little neck." He felt a finger trace the back of his neck, right along his spine up to his hairline.

"You should thank him next time you see him, Jackson, because trust me even if he tries to lie to me, I'll still find out. And maybe next time you won't get off so easily. Behave yourself." He felt himself be jerked back roughly, landing on his ass on the ground. When he looked around, Derek was gone.

***meanwhile outside the school***

Scott waited impatiently outside the school, feeling himself get nervous as usual. Where was he? He was never late. Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around him and pick him up, pinning him against the side of the building. Derek grinned at him playfully and kissed him fully, pushing him back against the concrete wall. He licked at his lips, asking for entrance, which scott allowed, and explored his mouth, leaving scott a little out of breath afterwards and a bit surprised, but none the less happy to see him. Derek grinned at his expression and kissed him again, this time shorter and pulled him away from the wall, still holding him and nosed him affectionately.

"I missed you," he murmured against his mouth kissing him again. Scott smiled against his mouth and pulled back for a moment.

"I can tell. I missed you too." Scott said softly, laughing a little. Derek seems in a good mood, he thought, feeling a bit suspicious. It must have shown on his face and Derek grinned mischievously, kissing his forehead and pulling him closer.

"You feeling better than this morning?" Derek asked softly, trailing kisses down the side of his face.

"Yeah, I think I must've had a bad dream or something and was still a little emotional when I woke up I guess." Scott said, craning his neck up a bit as Derek trailed kisses along his jaw line.

"You're affectionate today," he commented, earning a small chuckle from Derek, who grinned at him and kissed his lips again.

"Let's just say I'm happy to have rid you of one of your problems," Derek said grinning, and Scott rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How bad did you hurt him?" he asked, glaring at him half heartedly.

"I didn't hurt him at all actually. I told you, I'd let nature takes its course. I just scared him a bit," Derek told him, smiling innocently and Scott cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe more than a bit, but he deserved it and I technically didn't hurt him so you can't be mad at me." Scott rested his head on Derek's shoulder for a moment and kissed his neck before speaking.

'I wasn't mad at you. It's just, I don't want him to be out to get you too," Scott said simply against his neck, staying like that as Derek gently swayed with him. Derek pulled Scott's head off his shoulder and kissed him lovingly before pushing his forehead against his, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not afraid of him. I just hate how he treats you, you're too nice to deserve to be treated like that." Derek murmured softly, his eyes closed and he kissed him, short and sweet.

"I want to talk to you about something, though," Derek said his tone more serious and Scott stiffened, avoiding his gaze. Derek kissed his forehead gently and hugged him closer, sensing his anxiety.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you. I just want to talk to you about how I kicked you out of the pack," Scott looked up at him, and Derek nosed him reassuringly.

"This isn't gonna work without you being in the pack," Scott felt tears come to his eyes before Derek hushed him and kissed him gently.

"Shhh, it's ok, let me finish. Like I said, this isn't gonna work with you not being part of the pack so on the next full moon, in a few weeks, I'm gonna reaccept you into the pack." Derek said softly, kissing his forehead again and pulling him closer and resting his chin on his head, nuzzling his hair. Scott was a little confused though.

"How?" he asked, making Derek laugh softly.

"The same way you would have with peter. We make a kill together." Scott's face paled and Derek laughed again, rolling his eyes.

"Not a human, obviously. We'll kill a deer or something." He said, making Scott blush and he kissed him gently grinning.

"Unless of course, you'd let me kill Jackson." He said hopefully, smiling mischievously and Scott rolled his eyes. His face grew serious and he rested his forehead against his again.

"Are you scared?" he asked him softly, his voice honest and caring, his green eyes gentle and loving against his. Scott shook his head no and Derek kissed his temple.

"I love you, Scott. I'd never hurt you. I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you," he murmured against his head, and looked down at Scott when he felt some moisture on his cheek, seeing he was crying a little. He lifted his chin and kissed him softly, leaning back a little as Scott kissed him back, and then pulled away kissing his forehead instead.

"I love you too," Scott said softly, and Derek smiled, kissing him again gently.

"let's get out of here ok?" scott nodded and Derek kissed him softly, smiling at him as he leaned against him, wrapping his arms around his neck and closing his eyes contentedly.


	9. The Right Way To Say I Love You

"So, what do you think?" Scott asked quietly, sitting in Derek's lap as they watched the sun set over Beacon Hills from a small cliff. The sky was colored a deep purple, turning pink near the building tops and slowly fading into a soft orange on the horizon and centering itself on the sun's fading light.

"It's beautiful," Derek said softly, nuzzling his hair affectionately from behind him, his arms wrapped firmly but gently around his stomach. Scott's feet dangled over the ledge and he swung them casually, feeling perfectly at ease, knowing Derek wouldn't let him fall. Derek rested his head on his shoulder, leaning forward slightly to gently kiss his jaw, making Scott turn to look at him and kiss him more fully. Derek smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a moment to kiss his forehead and hug him close.

"How'd you find this place?" Derek asked, watching him curiously before looking over his shoulder back towards the setting sun in front of them.

"I was looking for you, the night Peter and Kate died," Scott told him, making Derek's expression grow more serious as he pressed his forehead against his, cradling his face in his hands before moving them to his back as Scott began to speak again.

"This is where I howled from. I had no clue where she took you," he said softly, resting his head against his chest and felt Derek gently press his lips to his temple before resting his chin on his head, occasionally kissing the top of it in a reassuring gesture. Scott thought back to that day, almost against his will as the memories came flooding in. He remembered how he didn't understand why he'd wanted to protect Derek, why he'd felt the need to help him, to save him like Derek had saved him, despite all the fighting and constant disagreements. It was like a brother bond, a love hate relationship, the constant bickering that sometimes after a while of despising them left them craving each other's attention, and confusing them in the most infuriating way. He remembered how Derek killed Peter and took away his shots at being human, how betrayed and hurt and confused he felt. Then he remembered learning the truth, the harsh but touching reality and finally saw Derek's side of the story, how much of a brat he was being and how hard it was for Derek, trying desperately to protect someone he cared about who didn't seem to care at all. He'd only cared about himself and was judgmental towards Derek, always being a jerk to him. Then he learned how much worse it was when Derek was angry. He shuddered, and Derek pulled him closer kissing the top of his head and gently caressing his hair, trying to calm him as he sensed the negative emotions in his mind. Scott slowly exhaled, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Derek's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling himself closer.

"I love you," Derek murmured softly, burying his face into his hair.

"I love you too," Scott said softly, not able to look at him.

"So much," Derek sing songed softly in his ear, a smile in his voice, the gentle doting voice that always made Scott crack, made him smile no matter how bad a mood he was in. Scott continued to sulk, the stubborn part of him that used to drive Derek nuts insisting he deserved it, but Derek worked to get rid of it. He gently nosed the side of his head, smiling against it and gently pushed Scott's head back so he could look at him.

"More than anyone else in the world," he continued in the same sing songy voice, smiling broader and laughing softly as Scott's lips twitched as he fought a smile and lost as Derek pulled him down so they were lying in the grass, pulling him into his lap, resting his forehead against his.

"Your smile, your laugh, your concern for others, even the ones who don't deserve it, how you blush, how you get so happy when you see me and make me so happy too 'cause I know your happy and that means you might stay a while." Derek said softly, each reason making Scott's resistance falter and by the time he finished Scott was smiling broadly at him and laughing and eventually he kissed him passionately, not stopping until Derek pushed him away gently, smirking at him as he tried to catch his breath and swooped in for a kiss on his forehead before scott half heartedly pushed him away and sat up, blushing. Derek sat up too and reached forward, pulling him back into his lap, his expression serious again and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, and nothing will change that. The past is the past. We can't change it, we can only move past it. I was no better than you. I love you ok? Don't worry, please." Derek told him, smiling as Scott pulled himself closer to him and murmured an ok against him. They sat like that for a while until Derek changed the subject, hoping to put Scott in a happier mood.

"I wish it was still Sunday," he murmured, rocking slightly.

"Mmm," Scott mumbled against him, the gentle rocking motion calming him down almost enough to put him to sleep. Almost. It had been a few weeks since the last full moon, and they had developed a sort of routine. Every night on school days Derek would sleep over Scott's house, without his mom knowing of course, and after school they'd hang out until Scott's mom came home, and then Derek would leave but come back later when Scott's mom was asleep. On Saturdays, Scott normally spent the day with stiles or his mom, sometimes both, not wanting to neglect them again, but would still see Derek at night and they'd talk. On Sundays though, Scott and Derek would spend the day together. Just the two of them. Scott's mom thought Scott was just working extra at the clinic, but in reality he spent the extra few hours with Derek, even at work with him sometimes. It was the highlight of both of their weeks it seemed or at least his own. He smiled, wishing it was Sunday too and Derek chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"There it is. I was starting to miss that," Derek said playfully, kissing his lips quickly as scott rolled his eyes and smiled at him, pushing him down so they were lying in the grass again, Scott landing on top of him as Derek playfully ruffled his hair and kissed him lightly before pulling away as Scott went to kiss him back, instead pulling him closer to his chest in a tight ball, an iron cage around him and made that soft growling noise again, crooning it contently next to his ear.

"You sound like a cat purring," Scott teased, laughing. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled him closer, his eyes closed, smiling. Scott laughed harder and Derek pushed him forward playfully making Scott land on his back and hovered over him.

"No I don't," Derek said indignantly, smiling despite himself at Scott's sudden mood change, and Scott giggled unable to hold it in. He pushed his head and huffed, making Scott laugh even harder and he rolled his eyes pulling him into a playful headlock.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Derek sighed smiling down at the wiggling boy in his arms. One minute he was depressed and gloomy the next he was able to laugh and make fun of him. Scott eventually calmed down, smiling up at him.

"It's your fault," Scott told him grinning as Derek wrapped his arms around his back and rolled his eyes, sitting up as he rested his chin on his head. Scott sat in his arms, his head resting against his shoulder as he thought about what Derek had said. It was incredibly sweet and heartfelt, so much more full of emotion than the love proclamations he and Allison would give to each other. It felt real. He sighed, smiling, thinking about how much better Derek was with words. Derek leaned forward and kissed his temple, turning him sideways in his lap so he could see his face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Nothing, just how you sound like a poet compared to me," Scott muttered, rolling his eyes and smiling as Derek laughed and pulled him closer.

"I think it's cute," he told him, smiling. Scott looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Derek laughed again, kissing his forehead gently.

"How naïve you are in love. You're only sixteen Scott, you're still young. It's something you kind of learn as you go, what feels meaningful to you, what feels like the right way to say I love you. Some say it with gifts, some with music, some with art, some with words. Some people combine them all together, or find their own unique way. It's not about what the other person thinks of how you say it. It's how you express yourself, and you're still figuring it out 'cause it's still new to you, being in love, and it's adorable watching you figure it out, watching you try to say things and then correcting yourself when it doesn't sound right to you and trying to see what feels right. I can't help you in this 'cause it's you, not me. Express yourself, not what other people tell you to, because if you do, then you're only pleasing them and not seeing what you want to say, and then you may never learn and always just please others and not be as happy as you could be. I want you to be happy Scott. I'll still love you however you say it 'cause I know you do love me, and that's enough." He said softly, his eyes never leaving his and he gently kissed him, pulling him closer into his arms, laughing softly at Scott's shocked expression.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in his ear, and pulled back to kiss him again, feeling scott wrap his arms around his neck and pull himself closer to deepen the kiss. Derek leaned back until they were lying down again, Scott's head resting under his chin.

"You did it again," Scott muttered quietly, and Derek laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"I wish I could take you somewhere tomorrow," Derek said softly, his lips brushing his hair. He looked down at Scott, who wore a slightly guilty expression and he rolled his eyes, nosing him affectionately.

"Did you tell your mom you and Allison broke up?" Derek asked and Scott nodded, pressing his forehead against his.

"Sorry," Scott mumbled softly and Derek rolled his eyes, knocking his forehead against his. Scott let out a yelp of pain and glared at him, slightly annoyed and Derek chuckled, kissing the now reddening spot on his forehead.

"What did I do?" Scott questioned angrily, pushing him away and rubbing his forehead, glaring at an amused Derek with a slightly pouty expression. Derek chuckled and pulled his head closer, ignoring his protests and observing the small irritated lump on his forehead. He kissed it softly and pulled Scott's head to his chest, ignoring the muffled cry of annoyance and spoke.

"You're apologizing over something stupid. One, you have the right to tell your mom you two broke up and two, you didn't know who the alpha was then and were under pressure so you said it was me." He released his hold on Scott's head and looked at him, who avoided his gaze and instead pushed his head back against his chest. Derek sighed and rubbed his head gently, wrapping his arms around him, and cradling him to his chest.

"Scott, you don't have to apologize about everything. I love you, it's ok that you mess up sometimes 'cause nobody's perfect and things happen. I mess up too, I messed up big time twice but I can't change it. I just have to move on and not let it weigh me down. It's over now, we just have to move on," Derek told him gently, and kissed the top of his head. He tilted his chin up and kissed his eyes, reddened from crying and rested his forehead against his again.

"Are you really mad at me?" he asked him softly and Scott shook his head no, looking down.

"I love you," Scott said softly and Derek hugged him close, kissing the side of his head.

"I know you do. I love you too," Derek said quietly, nuzzling him gently until Scott smiled and pushed him away laughing. Derek pretended not to notice and did it again, sticking his tongue out at him playfully as Scott tried to push him away and failed. Scott came forward suddenly, kissing him quickly, darting his tongue in his mouth shyly and grinning as Derek gently pushed him off and ruffled his hair.

"You're too young for that," Derek said playfully, turning his head away as Scott tried to kiss him again. He kissed his forehead instead and Scott groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes and pushing their foreheads together.

"I'm sixteen, I'm old enough. Why, do you not want to?" Scott asked playfully, and Derek grinned mischievously, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"No, you probably don't know how," he teased, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"I just did, dumbass, and besides you've french kissed me before." Scott said, trying to ignore Derek's mouth tracing the edge of his lips.

"For a split second, dumbass," Derek said back, amused.

"It was like five seconds," Scott retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I was gonna say do you want me to teach you but…" Derek trailed off, smirking, and laughed as Scott let out a small growl.

"Quit being such a tease," Scott muttered, rolling his eyes at Derek's amused expression, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You started it," Derek told him, still grinning and sighed pulling Scott's head back so he could see him again.

"Ok, I'll be nice since I love you, but I want something in return," he told Scott, whose face lit up and Derek chuckled as Scott tried to hide it. He adjusted himself so they were more comfortable and kissed his forehead as Scott spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Tell me you love me in your own way," Derek said simply, and Scott paused before speaking again.

"Can I think while you teach me?" he asked, smiling innocently and Derek laughed softly.

"Yep," Derek said softly and leaned forward. He kissed him gently, leaning back a little as Scott got comfortable. He went slowly, letting Scott catch on before licking his lips, asking for entrance. Scott didn't react for a moment, and Derek laughed softly. Scott understood and opened his mouth, their tongues clashing for dominance. Derek eventually won after a while, and then let Scott take over for a little while until a phone buzzed. Derek ignored at first but eventually pulled away and looked at Scott expectantly, who sighed and rolled his eyes pulling out his phone. Derek laughed softly and turned Scott in his lap so his back was to him, and kissed his cheek as he looked over his shoulder. It was a text from Allison, the font a bright pink.

"Wat r u doing 4 Valentine 's Day? Do u wanna hang out?" Scott sighed, and Derek kissed the side of his head again gently. They sat like that for a moment before Derek turned him back around.

"Don't worry about her. So, you wanna continue where we left off?" Derek asked, grinning, hoping to distract him, and Scott smiled leaning forward before his phone buzzed again. He groaned in frustration and pulled it back out to reveal it was Stiles.

"You can answer it if you want," Derek told him looking down at the phone then to him meeting his eyes. His words echoed in his head. Tell me you love me in your own way. Scott stared down at the phone for a moment as an idea formed in his mind and he grinned at Derek, who raised an eyebrow and watched him curiously as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said hearing a rustling sound before Stiles voice came through.

"hey scott, I was wondering do you wanna come hang out tomorrow so I won't be lonely alone?" scott's grin got a little wider and he looked at derek, whose expression hadn't changed before turning back to the phone.

"Actually, now that you bring it up, can you do me a favor? Can you tell your dad Derek didn't kill anyone and to try and clear his record by tomorrow, just tell him peter threatened me and I was just scared or something?" he asked innocently trying not to laugh.

"yeah, sure, but uh what does that have to do with valentine's day, does he have a date or something, 'cause I don't really think any sane girl would wanna date an alleged killer, right?" Stiles sounded confused and Scott suppressed a laugh before dropping the bomb on him.

"ok cool, yeah me and Derek have been dating for a couple weeks now and you know, he wants to take me out tomorrow and so yeah thanks bro, I got to go we were in the middle of something but thought why not just get it done now so we don't have to worry tomorrow, so don't forget please, I'll owe you." Scott paused, hearing a couple of gasps and half formed words.

"Wha- oh my go- wait Scott are you kidding- Scott when did-" scott turned to look at Derek whose mouth was hanging open in shock and laughed.

"I'll call you later or something ok? I gotta go. Bye." He clicked the off button and turned to look at Derek and hugged him grinning broadly. When Derek didn't react he looked up, unsure he might have made him mad at him.

"Derek…?" Derek looked down at him and noticed his worried expression and kissed his forehead, pulling his head to his chest, still in shock. Scott pulled away and looked at him, then to the ground unable to hold his gaze.

"Derek… are you mad at me?" he whispered softly, tears welling in his eyes as his face grew hot. Derek looked at him, and pulled him to him, gently stroking his hair.

"No Scott, of course I'm not mad, it's ok, don't cry, shhh. I was just shocked, it's ok, I didn't care when we told them I just wanted you to be comfortable, it's ok," Derek said soothingly, rubbing his back. He waited to hear Scott start crying like he normally would but Scott just took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his neck, shaking slightly as he tried to hold back the tears. Derek gently kissed his forehead and rocked him gently as he calmed down. After a while Scott relaxed and Derek spoke.

"Let's go back to your house ok and we'll wait until your mom get's home and we'll tell her ok? She's gonna wonder who's taking you out tomorrow," he smiled at him gently and kissed him softly, earning a smile and kissed him again before picking him up. Scott tightened his grip around his neck as Derek straightened up near the cliff carefully and Derek laughed softly, hugging him tighter.

"Don't worry you're safe. I love you," Derek said softly kissing his forehead before meeting his lips. He pulled away and Scott grinned at him and pulled himself closer to him.

"I love you too," he said softly, resting his head on Derek's shoulder as Derek began the walk to his car to take him home.

***Meanwhile at the Argent's house***

Allison paced in her bedroom, occasionally glancing at her phone, which remained silent and unchanging.

"He won't answer, you know." Jackson sat on the edge of her bed, watching her boredly. Allison glanced at him, and sighed, blushing.

"He hates me doesn't he? I was a total bitch to him," she whispered softly, tears welling in her eyes. Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed by her stupidity.

"He doesn't hate you, he was completely head over heels for you. Just flirt a lot and eventually he'll come crawling back. Make him jealous, it works with Lydia every time." He said in the same monotone voice, wanting to get on with it. One day she hates him and the next she loves him again. It was ridiculous. Allison looked at him, and shook her head.

"I don't want to get him back like that, though. I want to talk to him. You're a guy, what should I say?" she asked, her expression full of false hope. Jackson shook his head and slammed his hand down on her bed, making her jump.

"I don't know ok? I thought you hated him, he helped kill your aunt remember? What do you care about him?" he yelled, his hands wrenched in his hair.

"Maybe he was forced to do it. I don't think he would have wanted to, he's not like that I don't think," Allison said quietly, glaring at him.

"Listen, he helped someone kill a human. That's not allowed is it? I don't think so. They need to do something before he hurts someone else. He couldn't control it, the dumbass, he's too weak, he doesn't deserve that gift-"

"Did you just say gift? It's a curse Jackson not a gift." Allison watched him, suspicion in her eyes.

"You think getting him killed will make Derek change you? That's all you want, that horrible curse, you want him dead for that? You bastard, how could you want to do that? How could you want to kill a person for something so selfish and stupid like that? I thought you were gonna help me get him to talk to me but why? Did you think I was gonna help you lure him into a trap so you could hurt him? I want him to understand I'm sorry! Why would Derek change you anyway-"

"I just want you guys to get a hunter to catch him for me and I can do the rest. They would capture Scott and I'd do a bargain. If you want Scott back alive change me, if not I'll kill him." Jackson said calmly. Allison stared at him for a moment in shock and disgust.

"You think I would do that, just to get him to talk to me? I don't need your help, I don't want it! Get out of here and stay away from scott!" Jackson stared at her for a moment and shook his head in frustration, unable to suppress the anger any longer.

"You know what, whatever, I'll figure out how to do it myself! Good luck trying to save him bitch!" He stomped out of her house not waiting to see her reaction. He started running, not caring where into the woods. After a while he tripped over something and he swore, punching the ground until his knuckles were bleeding before someone grabbed his wrist. The man turned his hand over, looking at the cuts on his knuckles. Jackson stared up at him confused and ripped his hand away. He stood up brushing the dirt off himself before hearing a voice call out to him.

"You want that werewolf to turn you huh?" Jackson stopped, curious.

"I'm a hunter kid. I was supposed to be meeting Allison's father at their house and just happened to overhear your conversation. Nobody messes with an alpha's pups. Scott's not Derek's kid, but he's still considered a pup since he's so young. Alphas in particular get very protective of pups. Derek would never let you or anyone get near him, especially since he already is suspicious of you, but I don't think he suspect's you to do it alone. He thinks he's got you scared, right? He doesn't think anyone would teach you either, I bet." Jackson looked up and the man walked towards him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"He knows hunters are very picky about who becomes a hunter. But I'm not. We can get Scott alone and lure Derek over. I have a bone to pick with that kid anyway after he hit me with that bat. Technically we wouldn't be breaking the code either. Derek and Scott were both part of Peter's pack when Peter killed Kate, so they were technically they're to blame too. If you became a hunter, you'd have your bite." Jackson pushed him away.

"I don't want to be a dumb hunter, I want what he has ok? I-"

"But think about it. You would be stronger than him. You would be able to kill him, you would be better than him. He'd be at your mercy and Derek would change you. Listen, I just want them to pay for Kate's death and you want your bite. My names Bobby. Let's work together ok?" he held out his hand. Jackson thought about it for a moment before looking up and meeting his gaze.

"How long will it take?" he asked softly. Bobby smiled darkly.

"Not long at all."


	10. You Didn't Mean That Did You?

Derek watched Scott as he fidgeted in his lap, occasionally glancing towards the clock above the television set. He turned over on his side, resting his head in Derek's shoulder, facing inwards towards the back of the couch. He stayed like that for about a minute before turning over so he was facing the clock again, watching it for a moment before letting out a frustrated whine and facing derek resting his head on his shoulder. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled his head back so he could see his face, sighing and lifted his chin so he was looking at him.

"Why are you so fidgety?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He never fidgeted this much, not even when he slept. He normally just sat there, content on being held, only moving to occasionally look up at him or to kiss him. Scott shrugged his shoulders and tried to turn back on his side but Derek held him in place. He let out an annoyed huff and Derek rolled his eyes pulling him down against him in a hug, gently stroking his hair.

"Why aren't I allowed to move, exactly?" Scott questioned, lifting his head slightly to glare at him. Derek leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead, pulling him closer and resting his chin on top of his head. Scott moved his head out from underneath him and turned towards the clock, feeling Derek's arms wrap loosely around his waist as he pulled him closer so he was pressed against him, gently kissing the back of his head. He kissed his cheek softly, gently nosing his temple when Scott ignored him and sighed. He gently turned Scott so he was facing him again and rested his forehead against his, stroking his hair back out of his face.

"Scott, what's wrong, tell me," Derek said softly, his voice concerned. Scott looked up at him and felt a ping of guilt. His eyes were worried looking, tenderness in them as he gently stroked his hair and kissed his forehead again hesitantly. Scott looked down and pressed his head into his chest, not able to hold his gaze.

"It's nothing," Scott murmured against him and Derek pulled him up so he could see his face, hugging him close.

"If it was nothing, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now," Derek said gently, rubbing the back of his head in a soothing gesture. Scott felt his cheeks grow hot and Derek kissed the tip of his nose.

"Is it about telling your mom?" Derek asked quietly, watching as Scott looked down and he gently stroked his cheek with his thumb, making Scott look back up at him, blushing, before wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his face into the crook of it, nodding. Derek kissed the side of his head gently, tightening his grip around him as he stroked his hair lovingly.

"Don't be worried about that, she loves you, you know that. She wouldn't stop loving you because of this, you're her son and she'll always love you, no matter what." Derek told him softly, pulling his head back to look at him as he felt moisture on his neck. He kissed away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and cradled his face in his hands for a moment, pulling him closer so their foreheads touched.

"Don't worry ok? I love you, your mom loves you, Stiles loves you, we all love you and nothing will change that. I promise everything will be ok." Derek murmured in his ear, kissing his forehead again and rocking him gently as more tears ran down his face, stroking his hair soothingly.

"It's ok, sweetie, I love you. Everything will be ok, shhh, just relax. It's alright, I'm right here, shhh, It's ok, just relax, everything will be just fine," Derek soothed, gently caressing his hair and kissing his temple lovingly. Scott glanced up at him, still teary eyed, and Derek laughed softly at his confused expression. He kissed his forehead and pulled him closer to him, smiling gently.

"yes, I called you sweetie, because I love you, and because I can," he said playfully, smiling at him, his hands gently tracing his ribs, hoping to get a smile out of him. Scott just rested his head on his shoulder and Derek sighed softly, looking down at him and gently playing with his hair again. He glanced over at the clock.

"When will your mom be home from work, do you think?" he asked softly in his ear.

"Around seven probably," Scott said quietly, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling himself closer to him. Derek thought for a moment before turning Scott's head so he met his gaze and rested their foreheads together.

"Well, we have some time to kill then. It's only five o'clock, you wanna watch a movie?" Derek asked him quietly, receiving a small shrug. He decided to take it as a yes, hoping to distract him and put him in a happier mood.

"What type of movie, a comedy?" Derek questioned, hoping he'd say yes. Scott shook his head no. Damn, Derek mentally cursed, it was his best idea to get him to smile at least.

"Drama?" Scott shook his head again.

"Fantasy?" Scott gave him a look and Derek rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile.

"Romance?" another no.

"Horror, scary movie?" Scott shrugged, and Derek raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Why, you want me to hold you if you get scared?" his voice was playful, and Scott just placed his chin down on his shoulder again. Derek rolled his eyes, he was doing really bad at this.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," he muttered, and Scott seemed oblivious or didn't care, so Derek gently pushed him off before going over to the TV. He grabbed the remote, turning it on as he walked back over to where Scott was sitting and pulled him into his lap so they were both facing the TV. He watched as the screen lit up and a message appeared in big white letters.

"Your cable has been temporarily disconnected. Please call your local operator for more details." Derek growled softly and gently pushed Scott off of him, stalking back over to the television and gingerly placed the remote back down before noticing a DVD player and some movies in the entertainment center. They seemed to be organized by category as he noticed some titles from each pile. He grabbed the one with scary movies in it and realized they were all from the same series.

"Oh god," he muttered softly and brought the first one back over to Scott for approval, who nodded. Derek watched him for a moment, then shrugged before placing the movie in the DVD player and sitting back down next to him, pulling him into his lap as the movie started.

***an hour and a half later***

Derek stared at the movie credits, a bit wide eyed as Scott munched nonchalantly on some popcorn in his lap, seemingly unfazed by the graphicness of the movie. Derek glanced down at him, still in shock and Scott laughed softly, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips before returning to the food. Derek watched him for a moment before grabbing his arm and spinning him around in his lap so he was facing him.

"Are you really not fazed at all by that?" Derek asked incredulously and Scott shrugged.

"It was really gross and stuff, but I don't think it was really any good. My mom watches the Saw series not me. I think it's stupid," he said simply.

"It's a pointless movie that shows how to contort and torture the human body without killing someone for a long time. The story lines ok but aside from that it's not my favorite," he explained, making Derek roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Then why did you agree to watch it?" Derek asked, confused and Scott just placed his head on his shoulder, curling up against him.

"I wasn't really in the mood to watch any of the other types so I gave it a shot." Scott told him, shrugging as he turned around in Derek's lap and grabbed the popcorn again , leaning back against him.

"We didn't have to watch a movie if you didn't want to. I just wanted to cheer you up, I hate it when you get upset like that," Derek said quietly, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arms around him gently. Scott tilted his head back to look at him and Derek smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. Scott turned around in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and making Derek fall back on the couch underneath him.

"Thanks," Scott said softly, smiling. Derek let out a sigh of relief, hugging him tightly back and Scott laughed, making Derek roll his eyes and he smiled at him, kissing his forehead.

"Did you at least like the movie?" Scott asked him, resting his head on his chest and Derek shrugged.

"It was very twisted and disgusting, I'll give it that," he muttered softly, and Scott smiled sheepishly at him. Derek rolled his eyes and flipped him over so he was on top of him, laughing softly at Scott's flushed cheeks and kissing his nose.

"it was ok I guess, but at least I got to hold you for an hour and a half," he told him grinning and scott rolled his eyes as he pulled him close and sat up, leaning back against the corner of the couch, cradling him to his chest.

"Besides now I have some ideas in case someone gives you a hard time for something," he said playfully, smiling mischievously and Scott pushed at his chest, rolling his eyes.

"Overprotective werewolf," Scott muttered, smiling as Derek rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead softly.

"I thought you would have been more comfortable telling your mom than stiles, anyway," Derek said softly, changing the subject. He watched him curiously and Scott sighed.

"I thought so too. When I told stiles I was in a really good mood and hadn't really thought about it so it was easier. I guess now it's just nerves," Scott said quietly and Derek gently ruffled his hair, nosing him affectionately. Scott rolled his eyes and glanced over the clock but Derek covered his eyes with his hand, pulling him down.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked confused and Derek laughed, kissing the top of his head.

"Keeping you from getting worried again," Derek said grinning as he watched Scott push his hand away playfully, tackling him down onto the couch, laughing.

"What made you want to tell them anyway?" Derek asked curiously, and Scott grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning towards his ear.

"I was telling you I loved you in my own way." He whispered in his ear, pulling back to look at Derek, who smiled and hugged him close, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"I'm not afraid of what people think anymore, because I love you a lot, a lot more than you probably think, and wanted to show you that." Scott told him, looking down shyly as his face reddened. Derek chuckled and kissed him gently, pulling him close.

"I know you love me a lot. I love you a lot too and I'm happy you're not afraid to tell people anymore. It's really brave of you to do this, you know." Derek said softly, resting his chin on his head. He cocked his head to the side as he heard the crunch of gravel enter his sensitive ears, light 90's music playing from what had to be Scott's mother's car. Scott glanced up at Derek curiously before catching the scent of his mother, complete with her usual perfume, floral and light. He froze for a moment, the reality of what he was about to do finally hitting him before leaping climbing out of Derek's lap, tugging frantically on Derek's wrist. Derek gently pulled him back into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around his waist, and hushing him gently, ignoring his protests.

"Derek, I don't think I can do this, I-" Scott's voice grew higher in pitch with each word, tears welling in his eyes as his heart rate rose and the panic began to overwhelm him. Derek silenced him with a gentle kiss and carefully gripped his head and turned it so they were facing each other, giving him a slight shake.

"Scott, look at me," Scott blinked in surprise at his firm tone, trembling ever so slightly under Derek's hands and Derek lowered his voice to a gentler tone.

"Your mother loves you. She will love you no matter what you do with your life. That's what mothers do, they love their child unconditionally. Sure, at first she might be shocked, and it may take time for her to adjust, but that doesn't mean she'll shun you or anything. She will always love you and you know that, no matter what that little voice in your head that I would love to pull out of your ear and strangle to death might tell you. As for Stiles, he loves you too, like a brother. Any other person would have left you when they found out you were a werewolf. They would have thought you were a freak, trust me I know. But Stiles stood by your side and even risked his life to help you get through this. It shows what a good friend he is, and it's one of the reasons I haven't killed him yet. He's just in shock right now, I bet he's still sputtering to himself as we speak, and yes your mom may be shocked too but like I said she'll get past it and accept who you are. So will Stiles. And if not, it's his loss and if he's mean to you I will hurt him." Derek told him softly, and Scott just hugged himself to him and rested his chin on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his neck, clinging to him like a small child. Derek sighed softly and ran his fingers through Scott's dark hair, gently kissing the side of his head and Scott pulled his head from his shoulder, pushing their foreheads together, laughing softly as Derek nosed him affectionately and kissed him lightly.

"Love you," Derek said softly, grinning at him as he gently rocked him in his lap.

"I know," Scott said softly rolling his eyes, smiling trying to push his head under Derek's chin with little success.

"she loves you," Scott rolled his eyes as Derek nudged his head away from under his chin laughing softly at his slightly frustrated expression.

"I know that too," he said softly, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushed his head roughly towards Derek's throat again, hearing a soft chuckle as Derek gently kissed his forehead and pushed him back again. Scott let out a soft growl of frustration and Derek rolled his eyes, smiling wryly at Scott's bullheadedness.

"You feel better?" Derek asked him, trying not to laugh as Scott tried to worm his way against his neck at a different angle.

"Sort of," Scott admitted sourly, feeling a bit bad, and huffed in frustration as Derek blocked his head again.

"Why?" Scott blurted out, exasperated, gesturing towards Derek's neck, who laughed softly and kissed the tip of his nose, rolling his eyes at Scott's scowl.

"No hiding from your mom by burrowing into my neck," Derek scolded playfully and Scott rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Scott said indignantly, hearing Derek mutter liar and he gave Derek a playful shove, making him fall back on the couch. Derek wrapped his arms around his back pinning him against his chest and planted a soft kiss in his hair, resting his chin on his head and watching the door as the footsteps grew louder. Scott squirmed slightly in his hold and Derek used one hand to lift his chin up so they were looking at each other.

"Its gonna be ok, Scott, just relax," Derek told him softly, sitting up, pushing their foreheads together and Scott went limp against him wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his chest.

"I love you," Scott whispered against his chest and Derek pulled his head up again, their noses touching.

"I love you too," Derek said softly and gently kissed his lips, adjusting them to a more innocent position, sitting close next to Scott and grasping his hand, giving it a small squeeze as the door opened. Scott's mom walked in and Scott looked up to see her mouth open in shock and held up his hands in a reassuring gesture.

"Mom, don't freak out its ok, he's harmless," he said quickly, his hands still up and Derek laughed quietly beside him, and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Most of the time," he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes again as Derek just smiled and planted a gentle kiss to the side of his head, watching Scott's mother with a relaxed expression and giving Scott's hand another reassuring squeeze. Scott looked from him to his mother then looked at their interlaced fingers in his lap, blushing and took in a deep breath as his mother began to speak.

"I thought you told Sheriff Stilinski Derek Hale was the person who killed all those people," she said cautiously, her voice soft and gentle as she approached the two boys and sat in the arm chair across from them, looking up at Derek as she said it, who held her gaze respectively, then at Scott who still hadn't met her gaze and was still looking down at his hand, held firmly by Derek's and he shook his head wordlessly. He knew what he wanted to say for that but for some reason, the words were stuck in his throat, even with Derek sitting next to him and his mother's gentle tone. Derek seemed to sense his nervousness and gently pulled him into his lap a little, resting is chin on top of Scott's head and kissing his hair gently, making Scott blush bright red and slowly exhale before beginning to speak.

"I did tell him that… but the person who really did it said he'd hurt me if I told anyone, so I blamed Derek… he attacked Derek and I thought he'd killed him and everyone thought I knew who did it so I just said it was him… I thought he was dead so I didn't really think I could get in trouble… or that he would…" he looked up at his mother, who nodded her head and he sighed.

"I'm sorry mom," he said softly, and looked up as he heard soft footsteps as she came towards them and stood in front of him. Derek nudged the back of his head and gently pushed him off his lap towards his mother, who hugged him tightly. Scott hugged her back, sighing softly and relaxing into the warm embrace.

"Oh Scott, I'm just happy you're safe sweetie." She said softly into his hair, gently stroking it and looking over his head at Derek, who was watching them with a satisfied expression, and she let him go, giving Derek a meaningful look as she sat back down in her chair.

"But why would you blame it on your boyfriend though, Scott?" she asked and Scott looked up with a surprised expression and Derek chuckled, reaching forward to grab Scott's wrist and pull him back down next to him.

"Mom, we weren't dating yet! We just started dating a few weeks ago," his mother raised an eyebrow and Scott sighed.

"Ok then. How did you two meet?" she asked him, looking up at Derek, who looked down at Scott and Scott froze for a second. Shit, he thought and quickly tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Uh, he's an assistant coach for the lacrosse team, he just started this year," he said quickly hoping she didn't pry any further. He looked up at Derek, who was fighting a smile, and elbowed him in the ribs, receiving a playful bounce on his lap and nearly yelped out loud. His mother watched him suspiciously and folded her hands in her lap.

"He looks a bit young to be doing that. How old are you?" Scott groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Mom!"

"I'm taking the USLacrosse Coaching Education Program to become a school coach, and they sent me to beacon hills high school to get some experience. And I'm 23 years old, ma'am." Derek responded politely, and Scott's mother seemed to relax a bit. Scott looked up at Derek. He called her "ma'am". Smooth, he thought, and Derek winked at him and Scott rolled his eyes. He looked up to see his mother watching him again, and shrugged.

"He seems a bit old for you Scott…" Scott sighed and Derek squeezed his hand again gently. Scott's mom noticed the small gesture and her eyes grew a bit softer.

"Mom, I like him," he told her, his voice soft and pleading. He looked up at Derek who smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled back at him, letting him nuzzle him gently before turning back to his mom.

"I like him, no I love him, a lot. I love him so much mom and he loves me too. He takes good care of me I swear, I mean look at him." Derek laughed softly at that and Scott leaned back against him, looking up at him for a moment.

"Mom please… this is different than with Allison. This is so much more and I'm happy. He's not that much older than me, I'll be 17 soon, he's only like 6 years older than me. Dad was 5 years older than you, please… I love him." He said softly, looking down and after a long moment his mother sighed.

"You two aren't doing anything, are you?" Scott's cheeks got even redder than before and Derek laughed.

"Mom!"

"Don't worry, Ms. McCall, nothing like that is happening and won't be happening until he's a least 18." Scott looked up at Derek and Scott's mother smiled at Derek.

"Smart boy Derek, just what a mother would want to hear. I hope you keep to that promise. That means you too Scott," she gave her son a look and Scott rolled his eyes. Derek smiled politely and she came over ruffling each boy's hair gently.

"And yes before you ask he can stay over but if I hear anything funny in the night I do have a pistol from Stiles dad. Just in case," she smiled sweetly at them before planting a soft kiss on Scott's forehead and giving Derek another pat on the head.

"Well, it's getting late so I'm going to bed and I expect you two asleep by midnight," she gave them a meaningful look and both boys nodded.

"Remember, pistol upstairs…" she made a gun figure with her hand.

"Mom!" she laughed quietly and gave Scott another quick kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs to her room. Derek didn't move for a moment, waiting until he heard a door shut before gently pushing Scott out of his lap and grabbing his hand, leading him towards staircase, tugging him along behind him quietly.

"You didn't mean that did you?" Scott asked softly as he led him up the stairs, and Derek just turned and smiled at him as they entered his room, shutting the door quietly and trapping Scott against the wall next to his door, his hands on either sides of him, a slow seductive smile playing across his features as he leaned towards him, their foreheads touching for a moment listening, to his rising heart rate. Derek pulled away for a moment and picked him up, pinning him against the wall with his hips easily and slowly trailed his nose up Scott's neck, making him tilt his head back, kissing the pulse point gently, feeling the rapid thumping underneath the delicate skin before moving next to his ear, kissing behind it as his hands played idly with the hem of Scott's shirt. Scott shivered, letting out a shaky breath and Derek laughed softly in his ear.

"What do you think?" Derek whispered softly in his ear, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he moved his head in front of his, his eyes filling with lust, their lips brushing ever so slightly. He interlaced one of his fingers with Scott's hands and pushed it against the wall next to his head and kissed him deeply, the other slowly traveling up Scott's shirt and Scott gasped softly as their hips ground together, his free hand tangling itself in Derek's hair gripping it securely, trying to pull Derek closer, deepening the kiss as Derek pulled him off the wall and tossed him on his bed, quickly moving to hover over him for a moment, studying him before laughing softly and leaning down to place a soft kiss on Scott's mouth before pulling back slightly and placing one hand on either side of Scott's body. Scott stared up at him expectantly for a moment before rolling his eyes and throwing a pillow at him, and Derek laughed softly, kissing him again gently, running a hand through Scott's hair and kissing his forehead.

"You're such a tease," Scott said softly, his voice a bit breathless as Derek just ran his fingers through his hair again, pressing lightly on his scalp as he lay down next to him and trailed his hand down onto his cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. Scott turned away and Derek sighed softly, pulling his hand gently and Scott turned back on his side to look at him. He pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him and kissing the top of his head gently, feeling Scott place his chin on his shoulder. He smelled some irritation and a little disappointment coming off him and sighed again, pulling his head up so he was looking at him.

"Soon, Scott, I promise," he told him softly and Scott rolled his eyes, scoffing softly as he avoided his gaze. Derek gently ran his hand through his hair again in a soothing gesture, and Scott's expression softened ever so slightly, but he pushed his head against his chest and didn't respond.

"Scott, do you think I don't want to? I want you so bad, but not just for the sexual part of it. I love you, and I want to show you that in every possible way that I can. You have no idea how bad I wanted to keep going but I couldn't, and you know why," he told him softly, his voice pleading and Scott looked up at him and pushed his head under his chin.

"I was trying to show you how much I do want you Scott. I want you so much, the only thing that stopped me was I caught your mom's scent again. If she wasn't home, things would have been a lot different," Scott let out a soft growl and Derek laughed, kissing the tip of his nose gently and Scott wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed, and Derek gently rubbed his back as he lay back against the pillows.

"Besides, I don't want to do anything until you're ready. I don't ever want to hurt you so much, but I promise it will happen before your 18," he smiled at him and Scott leaned down to kiss him softly, and Derek kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"Most likely," he said playfully, and Scott shoved him playfully before curling onto his chest. They stayed like that for a while as it began to rain, dark clouds moving in and giving an ominous look. Scott grew nervous as the rain fell harder and moved closer to Derek, who looked at him, but shrugged and draped an arm across his back. A low rumble of thunder vibrated through the house and Scott started shaking in Derek's lap. Derek looked at him, and sat up slightly, leaning back against the headboard and pulling Scott close as the shaking grew more violent. He could see his lips moving but couldn't make out what he was saying as another rumble of thunder came, louder than the last. He leaned towards him and listened for what he was saying.

"no, no, please, no," Scott whimpered softly, a flash a lightning illuminating to room to show tears running down his cheeks, followed by a loud crack that made him jump and let out a loud whimper. Derek pulled him as close as he could and gently rocked him, kissing the tears away and stroking his hair gently, holding him protectively.

"Hey, it's ok, shhh, it's just a storm, don't worry we're fine, Scott shhh," Derek tried to soothe him, his voice low and gentle. Scott just kept crying, it seemed like the worst breakdown he'd seen him in.

"No it's not, Derek, I know it's not," he sobbed into his arms and Derek tried hushing him again in a gentle voice.

"Why not, Scott? Scott, what's wrong tell me, it's alright, I'm here," he whispered softly, and continued to rock him as Scott tried to relax and began speaking in a choked voice.

"Bad things happen after thunderstorms," Scott told him and Derek just stroked his hair, urging him to continue. Another crack of thunder made him sob again, and he continued, this time even harder to understand.

"it thundered the night before my dad left, it thundered the night before Stiles mom died, the night before I got bitten, before we got in that big fight, it always thunders before something bad happens, something bad's gonna happen tomorrow," he choked out breaking off into a sob, and Derek kissed his forehead gently, hushing him soothingly.

"Scott, shhh, nothing bad is gonna happen, don't worry ok, sweetie, I promise everything will be just fine, just relax, I won't let anything bad happen tomorrow, I promise, it's ok, shhh," he reassured him and Scott slowly relaxed, his crying turning to sniffling and the occasional hiccup, looking up at him with a big brown eyes like a scared little puppy he'd just saved from the biggest, baddest monster. Derek couldn't help but smile. It was adorable. He kissed his forehead gently and pulled a blanket over them, cuddling up close to him and gently caressing his hair.

"The storm is almost over I think, so why don't you try and get some sleep ok? You wanna watch some TV or something to distract and I'll rock you to sleep?" he asked him sweetly and Scott nodded, a small pout still on his lips as he moved closer into his lap. God, it was adorable, Derek thought as he watched him climb onto his chest and rest his head under his chin. He grabbed the remote from next to him and turned the TV on, putting the volume down until it was a soft hum in the background even to their amazing super hearing.

"I love you," he said softly, gently stroking his hair, rocking ever so slightly as Scott let sleep overtake him and he began to fall sleep.

"I love you too, Derek," Scott mumbled softly, his eyes closing.

"Goodnight," Derek said quietly just as Scott went limp in his arms and was fully asleep. He leaned back for a moment and thought about Scott's fear. It was odd, how all those things happened, but he doubted it meant anything. He glanced up at the TV, which displayed some corny show about a teenage boy suddenly becoming a werewolf or something with his dorky sidekick, but just rolled his eyes and rested his chin in Scott's soft hair. He was gonna make sure nothing went wrong tomorrow. Everything would be perfect. Scott deserved nothing less after what he'd put him through in all this. He glanced towards the window as some thunder rumbled softly in the distance, and looked down at Scott, who hadn't stirred at all. He kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Everything would be just fine…


	11. My Wolfy Valentine

Derek watched the sleeping boy next to him, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as each tiny movement he made enticed another from Scott's unconscious form. He shifted slightly onto his side, Scott's arms snaking around his neck to pull himself closer, his head nestling under Derek's chin, his ear pressed against his jugular. Derek tilted his head down so their noses touched, musing idly on why Scott seemed to relax most when his head was against Derek's throat. Maybe it made him feel safer, being able to hear Derek's steady even pulse, and knowing he was right there next to him, feeling Derek gently rest his head on top of his. It felt almost instinctual sometimes, his eyes glowing red protectively when Scott seemed upset or afraid, glaring out at his surroundings to make sure they were safe. He placed a soft kiss to the tip of Scott's nose, smirking as Scott's mouth opened wordlessly, and he leaned down to brush his lips against his, eliciting a soft gasp from Scott as he moved to catch his lips in a clumsy kiss. Derek smirked against his mouth, slipping one hand into Scott's hair, gripping his locks gently but firmly and pulling his head a bit closer so their noses bumped, his other hand moving to pull one of Scott's away from his neck and intertwining their fingers together, feeling Scott squeeze his hand tightly for a moment before relaxing as Derek reassuringly swept his thumb over the top of his hand. He kissed him gently, hovering over Scott as he rolled on top of him, propping himself up so not all of his weight was on him. He eventually pulled away, watching a small pout form on Scott's lips as he arced up to kiss him again, still fast asleep and grinned to himself as he placed a chaste kiss to Scott's lips before moving to his cheek, and trailing down his jaw line to his throat. He rested his mouth against his neck, feeling his slightly increased pulse under his lips and placed a soft kiss on it before pulling away to lay on his side again, feeling Scott's hand tighten around his and he sighed. He craned his head so he could see Scott's alarm clock behind him. 4:30, it read. He turned back to Scott reluctantly for a moment, looking down at the way his hand grasped his own so tightly, almost desperately as if he somehow knew he was gonna leave. He turned back to the clock again, fiddling with it for a moment as he set the alarm back earlier, and his eyes landed on the small maroon colored box on the nightstand. He thought about placing it in Scott's sleeping arms, and letting him wake up to it, but decided better of it as he might roll onto it in his sleep. He smiled wryly at the thought, and laughed softly as he turned back to Scott. He looked adorable as he slept, his hair tussled and his mouth still hanging open slightly, grasping Derek's hand with one hand and his pillow with the other. Derek rolled his eyes, his smile becoming more amused, his guilt about leaving Scott lessening as it seemed the pillow was getting some love again after being abandoned for Derek's chest most nights. He leaned forward, kissing Scott gently on the forehead, pausing before kissing each his eyelids, his nose, and finally his mouth.

"Love you," he whispered softly, letting his forehead fall against Scott's for a moment before slipping his hand away and sliding off the bed to leave the room.

***A Half Hour Later***

Scott groaned as a loud beeping sound filled the room, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his pillow tighter, burying his face in it. The pillow seemed softer than usual, not as much like a cuddly rock but more like, well, a fluffy pillow. And it wasn't making his head bob up and down like usual. Scott groped around on the bed for a minute and after finding nothing familiar, rolled onto his side and opened his eyes, blinking in surprise as he realized he was actually lying on a legit pillow, softer than but not as cuddly as his favorite pillow, Derek. He propped himself up on his elbows, reaching over to turn off his alarm as he let out a yawn, knocking something to the floor but he didn't bother to look. It was five o'clock in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair, stretching his arms before rubbing his eyes again. He looked around. Where was Derek? Why was his alarm set this early? He lay back on his bed, rolling on his side again and noticed a small heart shaped box lying on the floor. He picked it up curiously. The intoxicating smell of chocolates wafted from the box, and he smiled to himself. Derek must have gotten it when he was asleep. He tore off the plastic and opened the box, popping a random chocolate into his mouth. Dark chocolate with caramel inside. His grin widened and he stood up, grabbing his red hoodie off the edge of his bed. The same one he'd been worn on the last full moon. His mind went back to the memory for a moment before he shook his head pulling it on. It was Valentine 's Day. Derek changed. He loved him. His mind drifted vaguely back to the night before, how gentle and reassuring he was when Scott told his mom about them. So confident that it would turn out fine. And it did. Of course, Scott always knew deep down his mom wouldn't judge him, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. He worried way too much lately. And last night his meltdown after during the thunderstorm - He blinked a few times, then shook his head again. Everything would be fine. He tried to distract himself. An image of Derek making out with him popped into his mind. He blushed. Of course his horny teenage mind would go to that as a distraction. Stupid hormones. Derek was such a tease. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the box as he headed towards his door to find Derek, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind before he did something stupid. God he was tired. His feet shuffled along the floor almost on their own, driven by wanting to see Derek and a hungry stomach. He could feel next to door the hall was cool, but that might help tone down the chance of greeting Derek with his, problem that refused to go away. He opened the door rubbing his arms as the cool air in the hallway hit him before being engulfed in strong arms, and he pushed his head against his chest, smiling as he inhaled Derek's scent. Pine trees, leather and the always lingering smell of smoke from living in his half burnt down house. He craned his head up to kiss him softly, feeling Derek's arms tighten around his lower back as he kissed him back tenderly, pulling him up against him so there was virtually no space between them. Yeah, he loved him to death, but this was definitely not the best thing right now, as a blush crept onto Scott's cheeks. Derek's eyes were closed, and he was grateful as he pulled away after a little while to kiss his forehead before nuzzling his hair, seeming to not notice how the teenage boy reacted after memories of last night's steamy moment that was cut short due to a certain someone in the house, aka his mother, were leaving Scott with a bit of an embarrassing excitement below the waist.

"Hey," Derek said softly, and Scott looked up to see his eyes were open now, his greenish gray eyes locked on his with a twinkle of amusement in them, a familiar doting smile that made him feel like a little kid. His heart started to beat a little faster and his stomach tingled slightly as he felt his blush deepen on his cheeks. Derek's grin got wider and he leaned down to kiss him again, his tongue darting into Scott's mouth and Scott wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he grinned back against his mouth, Derek letting out a soft laugh before pulling away, and letting his hands rest on his waist.

"H-hi," Scott replied back, stuttering a little, a shy smile on his lips and he felt his cheeks flush again. He didn't even want to think about he looked like right now. Derek laughed again quietly and kissed his temple, lingering there for a moment as he listened to Scott's heart. It thumped in his chest loudly, and Scott tried to focus on something not Derek related, like Derek's mouth in a smirk pressed against his temple trailing down to his throat, or like Derek's hands on his waist, playing with his shirt casually, like last night. He wasn't exactly helping his developing, err, problem, very excited problem.

"Your mouth tastes good," he murmured against his throat, pushing against it, and he look up to meet Scott's eyes, still smirking at him, and Scott knew he probably looked like a tomato right now. He couldn't meet his eyes. His heart picked up the pace.

"W-what?" he stuttered, trying not to think about how Derek's fingers kept brushing his bare skin on his hips, how he gave a small tug on the belt loop on his jeans he forgot to change out of last night. How he moved one hand up to stroke something away on his lip with his thumb. He tried to back up a little, but felt Derek's hand on his side move to the small of his back, pushing him a little closer so their stomachs bumped.

"The chocolate," Derek said casually, raising an eyebrow, as if he were dumb, holding thumb in front of Scott, a dark smudge on it, his eyes twinkling with amusement, the same smirk on his face, only a bit bigger, and smug. He patted the box in Scott's hand, pulling it from him and studying it idly.

"Dark chocolate right?" he asked, and Scott nodded, not able to speak, a large lump forming in his throat. Definitely not the only place. Derek seemed like he knew it too, and he was having a ball.

"That's my favorite," he whispered playfully in his ear, leaning in close and Scott felt himself flush even redder. Definitely worse than a tomato right now.

"What about you?" he asked, and Scott's eyes snapped up to his. Now he couldn't stop looking at him. Damn it. He was screwed. God he should not be thinking about that word. He was fucked. Damn not helping. He squirmed uncomfortably in the small space Derek confined him in. He stared at Derek's gray shirt, trying to distract himself. It was ripped in a few places. He started counting the holes. One, two, three…

"Favorite chocolate, milk, dark, white?" he clarified, snapping Scott out of his daze. Scott swallowed.

"S-same," he mumbled, mentally kicking himself for sounding like such an idiot. He tried to change the subject.

"You tasted like coffee," he mumbled out, then blushed again. Derek raised an eyebrow, his expression changing. Scott looked away.

"Y-your mouth I mean, I mean, obviously-" he started rambling. God he sounded like Stiles. Derek reached up suddenly and grabbed his chin, gently. Was he gonna kiss him again? Oh god if he kissed him again-

"Scott." Derek said firmly, forcing him to look at him. His eyes had changed. They were gentle, worried. Scott blushed, tried to look away. Derek didn't loosen his grip.

"Are you ok, with this?" he gestured between them, his voice soft and gentle, worried. Almost like last night. A lot like last night. Scott blushed and nodded, before he could think about it more. Needed Derek to continue, distract him. Not in that way, though. God he couldn't stop thinking about it now. Why did Derek have to be so good-looking, so good at this?

"I was kidding around, I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want me to-" he said softly, interrupting his thoughts. Scott felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted him to, definitely, he wouldn't mind at all, why did he think he didn't want to-

"It's fine. Just f-fine, perfectly f-fine," he blurted out way too fast. God did he really just say that out loud? He'd expected a smirk, or a laugh, but Derek was completely serious, his eyes still worried, still incredibly gentle. It was amazing how fast his emotions changed. Derek studied him for a moment before gently pulling him into a warm hug. Scott took advantage of it, burying his face in his neck. He felt his hand gentle moving through his hair, the other in the middle of his back holding him close. His boner was pressed right up against his thigh. If Derek didn't know before he definitely knew now. His heart was racing so fast it hurt.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. You can say no if you really want to. I want you to feel comfortable when it happens. To feel ready. Not to feel like you're doing it for me. It's ok to say no if you're not ready, I'd want you to tell me. I'd feel horrible if you felt like I forced you to." He said slowly, softly, holding his head to him gently. Scott's stomach lurched. He had to say something. He swallowed hard to get the lump out of his throat.

"I'm f-fine Derek. I'd tell you if I wasn't ready, I p-promise, but I'm ok, I was just-" Derek nodded slowly and Scott let out a relieved breath.

"Just… Nervous?" Derek questioned carefully, and Scott shook his head slightly.

"More… Surprised, caught off guard, I guess," Scott explained quietly. At least he didn't stutter. He was still hard, and probably blushing redder than the box of chocolates by now, but at least one thing had stopped.

"….Ok."Derek said after a long moment. Scott closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. He wrapped his arms around his neck pulling himself closer. He felt Derek gently pull him closer to him, and Derek tilted his head down, nudging Scott's head up with his nose, and pressing their foreheads together. Derek's eyes were closed.

"I love you," Derek murmured against him. Scott could hear a heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. Was it his or Derek's?

"I love you too," he said softly, shyly nosing him and Derek's eyes were open when he looked at him again, and he leaned forward to connect their lips. Derek's mouth was soft against his. He could taste the coffee again, a slight hint of the chocolate on his lips now. He felt him lick against his lips almost hesitantly, and Scott opened his mouth. He didn't want him to think he didn't want this. He wanted it so bad, he didn't understand how he could ever doubt that. He pushed his fingers into the back of Derek's hair, feeling Derek's breath falter ever so slightly against his mouth. The hands on his back moved to lift him up gently, push him back carefully against the wall. Scott wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, felt Derek slip his hands into his own hair. Scott leaned back against his touch, feeling his fingers slide upwards in hair, grip it firmly, tilt his head back slightly, kissing him a bit more fully exploring his mouth, every crevice while his hands explored his hair. It felt incredible. He didn't want him to stop. His lungs were starting to tell him they needed air but he ignored it and kissed him back. After what seemed like forever Derek pulled away, staring at him, his hand running through his hair, leaning his head against Scott's while they caught their breath. After about a minute, breathing got easier and both their hearts slowed down. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. Derek nuzzled against his nose for a moment, thinking before finally breaking the silence.

"…Let's go downstairs ok? I'll make you something to eat," he said finally, looking up at him. Scott met his gaze evenly, but his heart still thumped a bit faster than normal.

"'kay," he said softly, and Derek nodded to himself and began to pull them away from the wall before moving back against it again. Scott stared at him expectantly, feeling the perspiration moving down his neck. He wished he hadn't gotten so nervous. He hated how easily he let Derek get worried about him. Derek watched him, and reached forward to gently brush a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"No more chocolates until at least after breakfast ok?" Derek said to him, his thumb stroking his cheek, his tone odd and Scott raised an eyebrow. Derek wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I think we both know you're hyper enough already," he said slowly, and looked up at him with a smug smirk on his face before trailing his hand down to tap Scott lightly on the ass.

"D-derek," Scott choked out, his cheeks going bright red, and Derek laughed quietly in his ear. There was the stutter again.

"Love ya," he whispered playfully in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly and Scott tried to come up with a snarky comeback before realizing something. He smirked at Derek slightly and leaned towards his ear.

"Love ya too," he whispered back before quickly grinding their hips together again and watched Derek bite his lip before pushing him back.

"Fuck you," he growled out, but he could see the slightest smile on his lips.

"I know you want to," Scott said back casually still smirking and Derek smiled evilly at him for a minute making Scott draw back a bit.

"I think we both know who wants it more," he whispered in his ear and Scott let out a snort.

"And who'll be screaming like a girl," he continued seductively, brushing his hand against the bulge in Scotts pants, who bit his lip to keep the soft whimper that tried to escape.

"Fuck you," Scott growled back, and Derek laughed again.

"Gladly, just not now," Derek said back casually and Scott gave him a shove, but was smiling too after a minute.

"You know what? You suck," he spat out childishly and Derek just grinned wider.

"If you really want me to," Derek said back easily, leaning close to Scott whose mouth dropped open before giving him a quick kiss on the nose and pulling them away from the wall as he casually made his way down the stairs.

"Derek!" Derek let out a laugh and just grinned at him, and Scott rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Derek said softly in his ear, and Scott rolled his eyes again but leaned his head against Derek's neck, receiving an affectionate nuzzle into the side of his head.

"You're such a tease," Scott muttered under his breath and Derek kissed his ear, grinning.

"You love it," he whispered in his ear and Scott gave him a half hearted shove.

"Shut up Derek," he retorted but was smiling despite himself. He definitely knew how to distract him alright. Derek just laughed quietly, and the two were silent for a moment before Scott spoke.

"You know, I have legs, I can walk on my own," Scott muttered into his throat feeling the slight bump as Derek moved down the stairs. He got the feeling Derek was going purposely slow to torture him further, and Derek took his chin in his hand looking at him.

"You want me to put you down?" Derek asked, and Scott shook his head leaning his forehead against his. Derek kissed his forehead before stepping off the last step and heading towards the kitchen.

"I guess I just like holding you, having you close to me, knowing your perfectly safe," Scott felt himself blush and Derek leaned forward.

"And it's easy to do this," he said softly, punctuating it with a quick kiss on the mouth, and Scott grinned against him, his arms tightening around his neck, trying to pull him closer. Derek laughed softly and pulled away, nosing him gently, grinning.

"Easy there, tiger, don't want your problem to come back do you?" Derek said playfully and Scott rolled his eyes at him and gave him a light kiss on the nose.

"You're having way too much fun right now," he murmured against his nose and laughed softly as Derek just nudged him back in response. Derek walked into the kitchen and gently placed Scott up on the countertop, one hand on either side of him.

"'kay, so what do you want for breakfast?" Derek asked and Scott shrugged moving to slide off the counter but Derek caught him and gently pushed him back.

"I'll look, just sit down ok?" Scott raised an eyebrow and Derek ruffled his hair. He moved toward the fridge and opened it crouching down slightly as he peered inside.

"We have eggs but not enough to make us something like omelets or anything, and there's milk, OJ…" Scott ignored him for a moment as he turned around opening the cabinet door, and pulled out a box of Bisquick, reading a recipe on the side of the box. He turned back to the cabinet to see if he had the other ingredients, which he did and grinned.

"How many eggs are there?" he asked as Derek turned back to him bringing the carton of eggs with him. He set the carton down next to him and craned his neck so he could read the recipe over Scott's shoulder.

"Two, so you want waffles I'm guessing?" Derek asked, an amused smile on his face as Scott's face lit up. Scott peered over his shoulder towards the fridge.

" Is there whipped cream and strawberries in there, the ones in the syrupy stuff?" he asked and Derek smirked at him, and Scott rolled his eyes giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah there is, but I'm not guaranteeing they'll be any good, the waffles," Derek told him, and Scott just grinned and gave him a hug. Derek froze for a moment before letting out a soft laugh and hugging him back, pulling him off the counter and nuzzling his hair. He swayed back and forth a little before kissing the top of Scott's head.

"I've never seen anyone get so excited over waffles," he chuckled softly, and Scott just pushed closer to him.

"Alright I'll get started, but you have to find me the waffle maker first," he said softly and Scott pulled away to turn towards the cabinet again and started rustling around in it pulling out various pots and pans for about a minute before turning back Derek, a slight pout on his face, his eyes confused. He opened another cabinet behind Derek and started rummaging through that one too, talking to himself in a low voice.

"Where did it go?" he murmured to himself before his eyes widen in realization and he turned back to Derek a grim smile on his face. Derek came towards him hugging him gently and Scott rolled his eyes but accepted it, leaning his head against Derek's chest feeling like a small child.

"I forgot it broke a couple months ago," he said softly, and Derek kissed his head.

"How?" he asked quietly, and Scott let out a soft chuckle.

" Let's just say it involved Stiles, a lacrosse stick and a spider about the size of a penny," Derek rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

"He's deathly afraid of spiders," Scott went on and Derek rolled his eyes again, pulling back to see Scott's face. His face was a bit disappointed but he was smiling ruefully, thinking back to the memory probably.

"Do I even want to know how many things Stiles destroyed because of spiders?" Derek muttered softly and Scott laughed again and shook his head, causing Derek to smile slightly and give Scott a small squeeze.

"We have enough eggs for pancakes, do you want those instead?" Derek asked quietly, and Scott nodded pulling away, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah can you put some chocolate chips in them, I saw a bag of them in the cabinet," Scott yawned pointing in the general direction of the cabinet he'd been sitting in front of. Derek nodded and came forward to give him another hug. He smiled to himself. Scott looked adorable as he let out another yawn and cuddled into Derek's chest, he didn't want to let him go.

"Do you have an idea how cute you are when you're sleepy?" Derek asked him softly and felt Scott nodded into his chest and he laughed quietly.

"Why don't you go get a little sleep and I'll wake you up when the foods done," Derek suggested gently and Scott nodded into his chest again.

"You're being so sweet," he mumbled sleepily into Derek's chest and Derek kissed the top of his head gently, smiling into his hair.

"You're being really cute," Derek replied and Scott squeezed him a little tighter, and Derek felt him smile against his shirt. He gently lifted him into his arms and felt Scott lay his head down his shoulder, his arms curling around his neck. He fit perfectly in his arms, and Derek smiled to himself. It looked like after sitting down the sleepiness finally hit him.

"I'll buy you a new waffle maker sometime soon, " he murmured into his ear, and Scott let out a muffled response.

"Mmkay," Scott mumbled into his shoulder, and Derek walked over to the couch in the living room, setting him down gently and pulling a blanket off the arm of the couch to drape over him.

"What time is it?" Scott asked sleepily, and Derek leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Just about half past five. I'll wake you up in about ten minutes ok?" Scott nodded and Derek kissed his lips once before ruffling his hair and pulling away.

"Love you," he said softly.

"Love you too," Scott whispered back sleepily and Derek smiled before kissing him once more and heading off to the kitchen.

***Ten Minutes Later***

Scott woke up to someone gently shaking his shoulder. He rolled onto his back and pulled the covers off his head, squinting at the brightness of the room. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, stretching his arms as he opened his eyes and spotted Derek standing in front of him an amused smile on his face as he leaned forward to kiss his nose. Scott smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. Derek laughed softly as he reached over to put down the plate and maple syrup in his hands on the coffee table, and tugged Scott upright into a tight hug and Scott laughed, grinning up at him.

"Morning," Derek said gently, grinning, as he pulled Scott with him back onto the couch, placing in his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. Scott tilted his head back to kiss his lips quickly, and watched as Derek rolled his eyes but smiled back, bumping their noses together.

"Hey," he replied, his grin getting wider as Derek kissed his nose before grabbing his food off the table and handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said softly, taking a bite of the pancake on his plate. It tasted good. He paused for a moment before realizing something. He'd used dark chocolate. Scott smirked, rolling his eyes and felt Derek kissed the side of his head.

"Is it good?" he questioned casually, peering over Scott's shoulder. Scott nodded and offered the plate to him. Derek took it and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet," he said back, smiling at him and taking a small bite before handing the plate back to him. Scott grinned after a moment and watched a smug smile appear on Derek's face.

"Yeah, I know you can make good pancakes," he told him rolling his eyes before Derek could say anything. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the TV remote off the table and turned to Scott.

"Wanna watch some TV for a little bit?" he asked and Scott nodded, leaning back on Derek's chest.

***About An Hour Later***

Scott groaned as he took another bite of a fifth pancake, and set it down on the table, leaning back on Derek, who chuckled softly and ruffled his hair.

"You didn't have to force yourself to eat those, you idiot," Derek muttered softly, smirking down at Scott who batted a hand in his general direction half heartedly, but didn't look up as he watched the music video on the TV. He ducked back out of the way easily and instead caught his hand, interlacing their fingers and resting their hands on Scott's slightly bloated stomach. Scott looked up at him and smiled, scooting back a little further so his hair brushed Derek's neck.

"You want the rest?" Scott asked quietly, pointing to the half full plate and Derek shook his head.

"I had a few when before I woke you up," he told him, and Scott elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Moocher," Scott muttered, thinking of the half pancake he ate, and Derek rolled his eyes, resting his head on top of Scott's face, who let out a muffled cry of annoyance and Derek chuckled.

"You offered," Derek responded with a smirk and felt Scott's eyelashes brush his chin as he rolled his eyes underneath him.

" Can you get your head off my face?" Scott muttered underneath him and Derek laughed.

"Maybe," he singsonged playfully and felt a small nip on his throat.

"Did you just bite me?" Derek asked, a bit shocked and amused at the same time. In response he got a soft laugh, and Derek gently flipped Scott over, hovering over him in a second and Scott just grinned mischievously, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his head closer.

"Maybe," he responded, smirking up at Derek, leaning forward to give him a small kiss on the mouth. Derek smirked down at him and caught his lips in a heated kiss, Scott letting out a surprised gasp but tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling Derek's head closer as Derek licked his way into his mouth. It was different than earlier, a bit more rough but playful, noses bumping and teeth gnashing occasionally. Derek pulled away after a minute, smirking at the small pout on Scott's lips before kissing down to his throat, stopping at the point where his pulse was strongest and began gently sucking on the spot. Scott felt his cheeks flush, and his hands tightened in Derek's hair. He tried to ignore Derek's mouth moving downward as he focused on breathing, trying to catch his breath.

"Derek…what are you…" Scott gasped out, pulling slightly on Derek's hair. He felt Derek's lips turn up in a smile against his neck, his fangs extending as he teasingly dragged them up his throat and gently sunk his fangs into the slowly darkening mark he'd left, not enough to break the skin but noticeable it you looked close enough. He heard Scott gasp again and smiled smugly against him before placing a gentle kiss on the bite.

"No biting," he teased, still smirking as Scott stared up at him, shocked but exhilarated as he caught his breath. He leaned down to kiss his lips softly and Scott rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around him as Derek leaned back, pulling Scott on top of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, cupping his face in one hand and tilted his head back gently to study his throat. The mark had turned a light pink, the careful nip leaving small teeth shaped impressions. He let out a soft laugh, a bit smug, and Scott groaned in response looking down at him.

"Is there a mark?" he asked, and Derek nodded an amused smile on his face as Scott buried his head in his throat, sighing. Derek laughed softly before lifting Scott's head up to take another look at it.

"It's not even that noticeable I promise," Derek told him, trying not to laugh.

"You suck," Scott repeated and Derek smiled mischievously.

"You really wanna talk about that again?" he asked playfully, and Scott opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it.

"Shut up," he finally said, trying to resist a smile as Derek raised an eyebrow and hugged him to him.

"It's really not that bad, I swear," Derek told him and Scott rolled his eyes.

"I hope not," he muttered and Derek kissed the side of his head before looking over at the clock.

"Its 6:30, go get ready for school ok?" Derek told him and Scott rolled his eyes but nodded, starting to get up before Derek pulled him back down and gently brushed a smudge of chocolate off the corner of Scott's lips with his thumb, and kissed him slowly, pulling him close for a long moment before relaxing his grip, nuzzling into his hair, the two quiet for a moment. Scott lingered there for a moment before pulling back reluctantly, feeling a slight tug and glancing down as a sudden realization dawned on him. Derek had never let go of his hand the entire time.

"Love you," Derek said softly.

"Love you too," Scott said back leaning down for another quick kiss before pulling away, letting Derek's hand slip away from his.

***At School***

Scott got up and grabbed his things as he went off to his fifth period, lunch block with his chemistry teacher Mr. Harris, and Stiles. They only had economics and chemistry together, the two classes right in a row, periods five and six. Part of Scott dreaded seeing Stiles and having to explain the whole him and Derek thing, but before dropping Scott off Derek told him everything would be fine and kissed his forehead once before letting him go. He thought he blushed redder than he did this morning but relaxed after getting out of the car to see no one really cared. But not everyone was Stiles though. He took a deep breath and walked into class. Allison wasn't there, or Jackson. Stiles was though as he came bursting in the door and scrambled into the seat next to Scott, his papers fluttering to the ground and burst into a slur of words Scott could barely make out at a speed close to that of an auctioneer.

"Oh my god Scott how could you leave me hanging like that, when did you and Derek-" Stiles was cut short when a book was slammed down on a desk in the front of the class. The students grew silent.

"Mr. Stilinski, I hope you didn't plan on sitting there the entire class, because if you're not in a different seat before the bells rings, you'll be staying after school for detention, as we have a test today, and don't think the rest of the class wants to hear you rattle on for the next hour and a half with that much adderall in your system, and to be blunt, neither do I." Mr. Harris said pointedly from his desk and a few kids laughed as Stiles practically fell out his seat and moved clumsily to the seat behind Scott and sat down just as the bell rang, his hands clasped together practically and Mr. Harris just glared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Students, you may begin now," he announced and the students set to work.

***Forty-Five Minutes Later***

Scott placed his paper on the pile of others, hoping he'd gotten at least a C as he walked back to his desk, where Stiles bounced excitedly in the desk behind it, seeming to get higher and higher the closer Scott got. Scott sighed as he sat down, and looked around the classroom. Many of the girls had teddy bears, balloons, roses and chocolates, some even fancy jewelry. Stiles gave Lydia each of those things, and to both of their surprise was rewarded with a soft kiss on the cheek. He'd nearly fainted. He looked down at his bag which held the chocolates Derek gave him and smiled to himself as he set his head down his desk to take a light nap. A minute later his phone buzzed and he pulled it out slyly under his desk and glanced at the text, the same one Stiles had texted him thirty-two times already, the same exact thing. He opened it to respond before his phone buzzed again. Thirty-three. He rolled his eyes and quickly put his phone away as Mr. Harris came over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Office," he ordered and Scott looked up in horror. He couldn't get detention today.

"You're being dismissed," he said in the same exasperated voice, but Scott could tell he was unhappy to not be able to hold him for detention.

"Thanks," Scott said quickly and scurried out of his desk grabbing his bag and mouthing a 'sorry' to Stiles who rolled his eyes and waved him along, but luckily Scott could tell he wasn't angry but just confused and wanting details. He quickly exited into the hallway, starting to wonder who exactly was dismissing him before realizing it and grinned. Derek. The bell for lunch rung as he entered the office, where Derek was making small talk with the secretary as he finished signing the paperwork and turned to notice Scott. He grinned at Scott's expression and began to walk out of the office, grasping Scott's hand as he made his way out into the hallway, not saying a word until he turned around to face him, tugging him into his arms casually.

"Hey," he said, grinning, and Scott hugged him tightly. He could feel people's eyes on them, but he wasn't blushing. He didn't feel afraid or nervous at all really. It felt odd and Scott laughed at himself for a moment.

"What is it?" Derek asked, a curious look in his eye as he nuzzled his forehead.

"Nothing," Scott said easily, smiling broadly and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth. Derek stumbled back a little in shock before kissing him back grinning. A few people let out wolf whistles and Scott grinned bigger at the irony. When they separated Derek kissed his forehead and Scott leaned against him.

"What made you do that?" he whispered against his forehead and Scott tilted his head back to look at him. He wasn't exactly sure himself. Derek's smile was a mixture of emotions; it seemed proud, curious, amused and a bit smug, obviously loving getting to see Scott show everyone he was officially off limits.

"I honestly don't know, I think I just felt bold, I guess," Scott whispered back, peering around a bit at the crowd that had gathered. The hall was silent until a familiar voice interrupted the silence.

"Would you guys move on with your lives and quit drooling over these two. I need to get to lunch before the salads are all taken and I have to not eat and be seen as anorexic by the guidance counselor for not eating that disgusting pig slop. Move out of the way while I still have an ounce of patience left." Lydia's voice boomed through the crowd, which immediately parted in the middle to let her through. She paused next to Scott and Derek and leaned towards Scott's ear.

"Good taste," she said approvingly, brushing a piece of lint off of Derek's shoulder and patting Scott's arm before continuing down the hallway, Scott noticing a small smirk on Derek's face out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the kids lost interest and dispersed, and Derek began walking towards the exit.

"How did you pull this off?" Scott asked after a moment and Derek smiled at him.

"Your mom wrote a note saying I could as long as it was after your test," he said simply and Scott grinned. Scott walked with him towards his distinct black camaro and turned to him when they got there.

"Where are we going?" he asked suddenly and Derek's smile got bigger as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he said in his ear and gently tugged him close before getting in the car with him and beginning the drive, leaving Scott with a curious expression.

***fifteen Minutes later***

Derek drove his car up the familiar winding dirt road that led to what remained of his house. Scott watched out the window curiously as they approached the driveway and glanced at Derek as he drove past it further into the Beacon Hills reserve. He eventually pulled over on the side of the road about a mile later and exited the car, circling around to Scott's side to open his door. Scott gave him a curious smile as Derek took his hand, reaching past him to grab a bag with two subway sandwiches in it before turning towards the woods, tugging Scott along gently towards the edge of the forest. Scott watched him before giving his hand a small pull, causing Derek to look at him, an amused smile on his face.

"Where are we going again?" Scott questioned again, causing Derek to grin again as he tugged him close to him and kissed his forehead.

"You'll see," he said simply before turning towards the forest again, stepping over a fallen branch with Scott in tow behind him. They walked through the forest for a few minutes before coming to a clearing, only a few oak trees scattered in the middle. Derek moved towards a medium sized tree towards the center of the field, sitting underneath it and pulling Scott into his arms. Scott looked around for a moment, noticing a few red and blue flower patches scattered delicately around them and plucked one from the ground, studying it idly before Derek spoke.

"It's nice, huh?" Derek said softly, almost to himself. Scott looked back at him. His eyes were distant and slightly grave as he looked around, his eyes pausing to lock on certain things for a moment, as if recalling past memories. But of who? Scott glanced up, trying to search his eyes but his expression remained inscrutable. His family, Peter, maybe Laura?

"I used to come here a lot when I was your age," Derek's soft voice broke through the silence. Scott watched him, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. He swallowed, the sound seemed to fill the entire forest. Just a moment ago the birds were chirping softly in the background. It was eerily silent.

"It's quiet, I know but it's peaceful I think, lets you clear your mind," Derek's voice was still quiet, almost a whisper. He felt him lean his head against his. Part of Scott wanted to turn and kiss him, push away whatever was troubling him, but the other part willed him to be quiet. It was Derek's moment now.

"I came here with her a lot, it used to be our little spot to sneak off to after school… to talk about things… our hopes, our fears, our deepest darkest secrets… I told her everything here, about me, about all of us," his voice rose in anger slightly near the end. Scott inhaled sharply. Kate had been here with him. Why did Derek bring him here then, to all these memories-

"She wasn't the only person who I'd come here with though… me and Laura would come here a lot to talk before I even knew her, about the family, the pack, how we were changing so drastically…" Derek paused suddenly, looking down and pushing his face into to Scott's hair. He inhaled deeply and held his breath for a moment, as if trying to embed Scott's scent in his brain. It was a long moment before he exhaled, his breath gently tussling Scott's hair.

"I came here with Laura the day after the fire… she tried talking to me, trying to help me get through it but I barely heard her…all I could think was it was all my fault, I'd made that one stupid mistake here, right where we sat, where we're sitting right now…I tried to think of the all the times I was here with Laura, but all I could remember were times with her, times that led up to that one stupid moment when I confided in her and destroyed everything me and Laura had, and destroyed Peter's life too… I'd always cleared my mind here, with both of them, but that day I couldn't, I just couldn't do it… I'd wish I'd died with them…for them…why didn't she just kill me, they were innocent, they'd never done anything… " He stopped again, his head hung low, his face buried in Scott's hair. His arms tightened around Scott's waist, his hands were shaking. Scott sat there quietly for a moment, not knowing what to do before feeling his hair growing damp, a small trickle of something running down his cheek. But it wasn't from him. Derek was crying. Scott knew he'd never admit it, and it made his heart ache to see him so vulnerable. He always hid these emotions, never let anyone see the past the cold hostile shell. He could never let anyone in for the longest time. But Scott had broken the barrier. He glanced down at Derek's hands, and gently pulled them apart, interlacing his fingers with each of them. Derek froze for a moment, and Scott gave a gentle reassuring squeeze. After a moment, he felt a soft kiss be placed on top of his head, and Derek tightened his grip on Scott's hands, each of them.

"I could never come here without thinking of her again…so I wanted to bring you here with me instead…replace bad memories of her with good ones with you, so I could start over I guess, forget the past and move on…one memory at a time of you…will replace one memory at a time of Kate," Scott glanced up when he finally said her name. Derek met his eyes. There were no more tears, but his eyes were red and traces of them remained on his cheeks. Scott tilted his head back and leaned up to gently kiss each of his cheeks. Derek gave a small smile, shaking his head slightly before leaning down to kiss his lips softly. It was short and sweet but perfect none the less. The message they sent each other was clear. I love you, I'm right here and I'll never hurt you. Derek slowly laid down and pulled Scott's head not his chest and just laid there for a while, cradling his head to him as he silently cried. Scott was silent. After what seemed like an eternity Scott shifted slightly and felt Derek's grip relax as he let out a shaky breath. He sat up slightly as he followed Scott's gaze. A small garter snake had come across them, seeing the unmoving two of them as most likely dead and seemingly unfazed by their presence. It slithered towards the bag of food, moving inside and Scott couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as Derek's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the bag.

"Oh no you don't, you dumb little shit," he muttered to himself and Scott laughed a bit harder as Derek shook the contents out of the bag, depositing to subs and the reptile in question, which glanced at Derek with a look that said 'fuck you' before moving over towards the subs flicking its tongue at them. Derek let out a small growl and snatched it up by its tail, glaring at it. Scott grabbed his arm laughing, and Derek turned to look at him, his death look melting instantly.

"Derek, relax its just a little snake," Scott said, grinning and Derek rolled his eyes.

"So you're telling me you want snake spit on your food, 'cause I sure as hell don't," Derek replied sharply and Scott rolled his eyes at him, reaching for the snake. Derek jerked his hand away, giving him an odd look. Scott rolled his eyes at him again.

"What?" he said, sighing and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"No snakes for Scott," Derek told him, tossing the snake away, and grabbing his sub, still giving it the death look as it fell to the forest floor. Scott fixed him with a glare before moving to check on it. He gently picked it up and went over next to Derek, laying down in the soft grass and placing it on his stomach. Derek glared at him, reaching over to grab it and Scott covered it with his hands protectively.

"Leave it alone, sheesh, it's not doing anything, it's just a little baby garter snake, it can't do much. I'm a vet's assistant and a werewolf I'm pretty sure I can handle a baby snake," Scott replied, rolling his eyes at him.

"It's not a baby snake, they don't have babies till the summertime," Derek retorted, taking another bite of his food, a stubborn look in his eye and Scott just rolled his eyes an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever it's still harmless," Scott said simply, and turned back to the snake, smiling and ignored Derek.

"You're gonna wish you'd listened to me when the thing tries to go in your nose or your mouth," Derek muttered after a few minutes and Scott continued to ignore him as he entertained himself with the snake until Derek gave up, tossing the food wrapper, now completely empty, aside and tugged him closer, kissing his cheek.

"You done whining about the snake yet?" Scott asked casually, a smirk on his face and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes," he mumbled grumpily and with that Scott moved to lay his head on his chest.

"If it bites you though its dies and you get to try fried snake tonight," Derek muttered, glaring at it as Scott chuckled softly.

"I had a pet garter snake once actually, but it didn't live very long," Scott said laughing softly and Derek gave him an inquisitive look as he continued.

"At my eighth birthday party, Stiles had found a little garter snake in my backyard. It looked like this one, but a bit smaller a real baby snake I think because it was really mild and friendly, so I asked my mom if I could keep it. She said no of course, but my aunt was there and said she'd take it and I could see it when I visited. I named him Mr. Slithers," he told him and Derek raised an eyebrow at the name, smiling.

"Mr. Slithers?" Derek questioned and Scott rolled his eyes giving him a playful shove, smiling, a small blush on his cheeks.

"I was eight ok? So anyway she took him with her when she left the party, and I kinda forgot about it for a few months before I asked her what happened to him. She travels for business and she told me that weekend she had been traveling to Boston and had stayed at a hotel. She didn't have cage for him or anything, and she didn't want him crawling around the room so she put him out on the balcony. The next day she went outside and found him dead on the pavement, so it must have slithered off the balcony." Scott finished, a grim smile on his face and Derek just laughed softly. The snake moved up on Scott's chest and looked at him, leaning forward to flick its tongue near Scott's lips.

"You know what, I don't care, no snake is gonna kiss you, say bye-bye to the snake Scott," he muttered picking it up and throwing it into the forest and Scott rolled over so he was facing him. He opened his mouth to say something before Derek pulled his head down to kiss him and Scott couldn't help but grin against his mouth, kissing him back for a few minutes before Derek pulled away to catch his breath and kissed his cheek.

"See I'm much more fun than a snake," Derek told him grinning and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Derek," he said grinning back at him as Derek pulled him on top of him and hugged him close, kissing his forehead, the mood solemn for awhile as Derek held him to him silently.

"Thank you," he murmured softly in his ear after a few minutes, and Scott just pushed his head closer underneath his chin and felt Derek settle his head on top of his.

"I love you," Scott said softly , and felt Derek gently kiss the top of his head, before pulling his head up to kiss his lips once.

"I love you too," Derek said softly before pulling Scott close to him again, and the two stayed like that for a while until they both fell asleep.

***Later with Jackson***

Jackson watched Bobby moving around the dimly lit room, his impatience rising as he took his time. There were three separate needles sitting on a table, each filled with a different colored substance. Bobby picked one up and studied it carefully, and Jackson let out an exasperated huff.

"Would you hurry it up, we need to find him-"

"When Derek isn't around, which will probably be later tonight. He won't leave him alone in broad daylight because he probably thinks your gonna try something unexpected like doing it during the day to throw him off, so he's prepared, and will keep him close all day. He doesn't think you'll take the traditional route of grabbing him at night because its predictable, so that's when his guard will be down." Bobby said with an equal amount of impatience in his voice. He handed Jackson a small syringe filled with a yellow liquid.

"What is this?" Jackson questioned, scoffing.

"It's called Etorphine. It's up to 80,000 times stronger than morphine and its used to knock out large animals. It'll knock him out long enough for us to get him back here. You need to be extremely careful with it-" Bobby told him sternly and Jackson scoffed again, twiddling the needle between his fingers before Bobby grabbed his wrist and ripped the syringe from his hand. Jackson looked up in surprise as he grabbed him roughly by the jacket, shoving him up against the wall and holding the syringe up just inches from his face, glaring.

"If this gets in your system you will die, do you understand? You will die, if Scott grabs the needle from you and sticks it in you, or you do something stupid, or something happens, you will be dead in a matter of hours. If that happens, this-" he held up another needle filled with a clear liquid-

"-is what you use to reverse the effects. It's called Nalaxone. You cannot lose this or you are screwed. Am I clear?" Jackson nodded, swallowing and Bobby let him go, turning towards the window, where the sun was beginning to set. He grabbed the last needle off the table, and a small smile was on his lips.

"I saw Derek's car going towards his house, but he went past it further into the reserve. That's where they'll be tonight. We'll leave in a few hours when its dark, make some noise, Scott goes to investigate, you stick him with the needle, and we bring him back here and do your little negotiation with Derek." Bobby said, still facing the window, study the needle in his hands, and Jackson shook his head in frustration.

"How the hell am I supposed to sneak up on a werewolf, exactly?" bobby smiled in amusement, and walked past him.

"Be sneaky," he said simply, and Jackson rolled his eyes. He watched bobby holding the needle and went over to him looking down at it. It was filled with a dark, reddish black liquid. It looked disgusting and had a faint scent wafting from it that was vaguely familiar.

"Ok, now what is that?" he asked pointing at it. Bobby looked up at him with a dark smile and let out a low chuckle.

"This is what kills him."

***Sunset***

Scott let out a soft groan as he stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes slightly before quickly shutting them to avoid the harsh glint of the sun's light, pushing his face against Derek's warm chest. He lay there for a moment before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He squinted up at the orange sky above him and rolled off Derek completely to sit next to him, feeling Derek's hand tighten around his. He glanced back at him to find him still fast asleep. He wondered idly for a moment if he did sleep when he was with him, watching a small bird feed in the grass. He glanced down at his uneaten sub, and picked it up, unwrapping it and taking a tentative bite. Before long hunger overtook him and he decided it was fine, arguing the cool early spring air kept it relatively good for eating. He tossed a few pieces of bread to the bird, smiling as it got closer and closer to him. It was a small robin, probably a baby, the spotted pattern on its chest a dead giveaway. He eventually coaxed it into his hand, gently stroking its soft feathers before strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down, eliciting a sharp chirp from the baby bird, who hopped a few feet away but watched him inquisitively.

"Derek, you scared it!" Scott whined halfheartedly, watching the baby bird longingly and Derek looked down at him smiling before tilting his head to kiss him softly, feeling Scott grin against his mouth before pulling away, sighing and kissing his nose at his slightly disappointed expression.

"Want me to get him?" he questioned already knowing the answer as Scott's grin widened and he arced up to kiss his lips once.

"Please," he said grinning and Derek rolled his eyes, gently pushing him off his lap and ripping a large chunk of bread off the half eaten sub, kneeling down close to the bird, and tossing it small pieces of the bread. Eventually the bird was in his palm and he walked back over to Scott, depositing it in his hand, moving behind him to pull him into his lap, leaning back against the tree.

"You sleep ok?" Derek asked casually, reaching forward to ruffle Scott's hair and pluck a few leaves from it. Scott leaned back against him, reaching one hand back to intertwine their fingers again, resting their hands on his lap and smiled as Derek stroked the top of his hand with his thumb rhythmically. He placed the bird on top of their hands, making derek laugh softly as it perched itself on his thumb, moving with gentle stroking motions and staying perfectly still.

"Yeah, I'd missed you this morning when I woke up," he said, and Derek rolled his eyes grinning and Scott laughed quietly, thinking.

"I thought you were my pillow for a minute until I realized it was softer and my head wasn't moving, like from you breathing," he muttered, almost to himself and Derek just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tonight," Derek said softly, leaning his head against Scott's, their cheeks resting against one another. Scott smiled, pulling Derek's other hand forward and letting Derek wrap his arms around his waist squeezing him tightly. Scott watched the bird idly for a moment as it hopped into his hands, and he cradled it against his stomach before it eventually flew away.

"What are we doing tonight anyway?" Scott asked after a minute, and Derek kissed his cheek.

"whatever you want," he told him softly, letting his hands his abs lightly brush underneath Scott's white and blue plaid flannel shirt, and Scott blushed and pushed Derek's hands away, receiving a curious smile from him. He thought back to how he'd contemplated wearing a t-shirt underneath it, but decided not to, just in case and settled for just the shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark wash jeans and white sneakers. Derek smirked down at him, settling for playing with the bottom button instead and Scott rolled his eyes, tilting his head back to look at him, smiling coyly, curious to what Derek was thinking. Derek of course was wearing his usual attire, a tight gray t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket, dark jeans and black sneakers. His greenish gray eyes watched his own brown eyes with a twinkle of curiosity and playfulness, his jet black hair styled messily into his usual fashion. He leaned down to kiss him, and scott smiled against his mouth, feeling his stubble brush his chin, tilting his head back further and Derek let out a soft chuckle as Scott kissed him back, and he ran his fingers through Scott's dark brown hair as Scott turned to face him, straddling his lap and Derek let his hands glide down Scott's back and rest on his hips as Scott's fingers tangled in his own hair. Derek let his hands slide back up, sending a shiver through Scott and making him squirm slightly as Derek's fingers ran across his ribs. Derek laughed softly as he licked his way into Scott's mouth, kissing him fully for a few minutes before kissing his way across his cheek next to his ear and down to his throat, pausing to catch his breath near the mark he made. Scott breathed heavily, letting his chin rest on Derek's shoulder as he too caught his breath, satisfied with Derek's own frantic heartbeat matching his.

"Maybe… Something a little more thoughtful… Than subway for dinner," Scott teased, but his voice didn't sound quite the way as he wanted it to as he tried to get air in his lungs, more breathy than playful. Derek pulled back to grin at him for a moment before leaning towards his ear.

"Well, if you really don't wanna find a spot to go sit, watch the sunset, then come back and build a little campfire and make some hot dogs and s'mores and then cuddle up in our sleeping bag and watch the stars and just camp out for the night, and you'd rather go out to eat at a restaurant for a few hours and not be able to have nearly as much fun since we'd be in public, and oh yeah you'd probably be too tired for my surprise later so we'd just go sleep at your house with your mom there if that's what you really want." Derek told him, his voice playful and teasing, a small seductive smirk trying to move onto his lips that he was trying very hard to contain, pulling him closer suddenly so there faces were only inches from each other. Scott felt his cheeks grow hot at the sudden closeness. Derek smirked at him after a minute, pushing him out of his lap, and grabbing his hand, tugging him along as he walked towards the edge of the meadow.

"Come on, I'll go grab my car," he said casually, grinning and Scott gave his hand a tug, making Derek turn to face him and he pulled him close again. Scott tilted his head back, grinning broadly as Derek went to kiss him but he moved to the side, feeling their lips brush and Derek smirk against his exposed throat as he moved next to his ear.

"Sleeping bag?" he whispered, hoping he meant it when he used the singular form and Derek laughed against his throat before wrapping his arms around his waist tightly, trapping him against him as he rested his lips against his forehead.

"I'll have you all to myself, trapped with no way out," he whispered playfully back into his ear before running his hands up Scott's sides again, making Scott squirm and try to suppress a laugh and he pulled back with a devious smirk.

"Somebody's ticklish," Derek teased and Scott rolled his eyes and tried to pull away as Derek did it again, not able to hold back a laugh as he backed him up against a tree.

"Quit it, I'm not ticklish," he tried to say it seriously but the giggles that escaped in between words ruined it. He tried to grab Derek's hands but he was too fast for him. Derek grinned at him as he placed one hand on either side of him, trapping him effectively and leaned close so their noses touched, letting Scott catch his breath.

"Tell me you love me and I won't tickle you," Derek teased playfully a gentle doting smile on his lips.

"I love you," Scott told him still laughing a little, a full blown grin on his face as they played this new game.

"Tell me how much I love you," he told him, his hands quickly moving to Scott's sides, who tried to find a way around them but Derek gently pushed him back against the tree easily, smiling at him. Scott hesitated, still laughing a little and Derek touched his sides as a playful warning.

"A lot," Scott told him quickly and Derek let out a snort.

"Can't do any better than that really Scott?" he asked teasingly, moving his hands so they rested on his ribs and Scott laughed trying to push his hand away again but Derek kept them in place.

"More than anyone else in the world," Scott managed to get out between laughs, and Derek smiled, tugging him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"More than anything else in the world," Derek corrected him and Scott laughed as Derek lifted him up off the ground for a moment and kissed his lips, both of them having huge grins and he pulled away making a small circle before setting Scott on his feet again, a smirk on his mouth.

"You have ten seconds to run," Derek told him, still smirking as he took a step toward him and Scott's eyes widened as he backed away laughing.

"Come on you said if I told you I loved you, you wouldn't tickle me anymore," Scott protested and Derek just grinned wider and paused looking into the sky.

"ten, nine, eight…" he counted slowly and Scott turned and took off hearing a laugh behind him. He went back the way they came for a moment before taking a sharp turn towards the river. If he could get across it in time, he might last longer. He grinned to himself as he came up to it and leapt deftly onto a rock in the middle before losing his balance as Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, falling into the water with Scott in his lap as Scott fell back on him. They started laughing and Scott tried to scramble from Derek's grip but failed as he held him against him in the water as he stood up and dragged Scott with him to a nearby tree.

"Come on Derek this is so unfair, please-" Scott pleaded laughing but was cut off as Derek just grinned at him, brushing a piece of wet hair from his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him softly, pushing him back against the tree. Scott grinned against his lips and pushed his fingers into Derek's hair, but let out a surprised gasp as Derek moved a hand under his shirt, cupping his face with his other hand so he had better access to his mouth. Scott wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in closer and felt Derek's hand lift the shirt up so his side was exposed mid torso, letting his hand move down it to rest on his hips. He moved his mouth to kiss Scott's forehead, hesitating before kissing each of his eyelids, his nose and then his mouth tenderly, the hand cupping his cheek moving to undo the top button on his shirt. Scott felt his cheeks flush as he took a deep breath as Derek began to kiss his way towards his ear and onto his neck, his fingers sliding through Derek's hair absently as his mind began to race. Was this actually happening, this soon? He could smell the lust and the determination coming off of Derek, but more prominently love and worry, trying to fight his insecurities and show Scott how much he really wanted him, how it wasn't only him who wanted this and how he wanted to show him how much he loved him and how far he wanted to go. Scott's eyes fluttered opened as Derek worked his way down to his chest, fiddling with another button as Scott's eyes took in the scene in front of him, past Derek. Except it wasn't really there. Flashes of blood and choking water filled his vision- Derek kissed his way back up his throat for a moment, lingering- Teasing claws scratched along his jugular- He struggled against Derek, his eyes blown open in terror as he let out a panicked whimper, Derek grabbed his shoulders, tried to calm him down-Pinned against the forest floor, blood everywhere-He ran his hand through Scott's hair in a soothing gesture, watching him- His head slammed against the jagged ice, blood, pain,- Worried green eyes met his- Angry cruel red- words, someone saying something-

"Scott, it's ok, calm down, sweetie, don't worry -" a voice told him- another voice echoed in his mind-

"Don't worry Scott. It'll be quick. You won't feel a thing." A sadistic grin flashed into his vision- comforting arms wrapped around him in both worlds, both visions… which was real? He couldn't tell. Suddenly he was thrust back into reality-

"It's ok baby, don't cry, shhh, it's ok, you're ok, don't be scared, Scott, please don't cry, Scott, shhh-"another voice, nearly the same, like an echo.

Shhh, your ok now, it's ok, don't be scared…" -Tears fell into his hair- He looked up felt the same wetness. He was being cradled in his arms, pulled away from the tree, a gentle rocking motion soothing him, a soft pressure on the top of his head- He felt like a lead ball dropped into his stomach…Derek-

"Don't cry, baby, I won't hurt you, it's ok it's all over, all better, don't cry I love you, you're ok," he looked up met Derek's eyes, worried, afraid, hurt, enraged. These eyes were green, greenish gray and loving. Those eyes were anything but loving. He felt an uncomfortable burning sensation in his chest. He was hyperventilating. His arms were wrapped around Derek's neck, clutching him tightly, not letting go. They were walking now away from the river. Where was he taking him? Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked Derek's shoulder. He wasn't afraid, not of this Derek, he loved him, he loved him back, what was wrong with him-

"I'm gonna take you home ok, baby, you'll be ok, we're going home, try to relax, you're safe, I promise won't hurt you," Derek was murmuring soothingly in his ear. Scott blinked. They were at his car now, he was being lowered into the passenger seat, being buckled in. Derek leaned forward towards his forehead and froze, his lips inches from him. He pulled away, shut the door went around to the other side. Scott let out a strangled sound and started to cry harder. Almost immediately there was a hand on his back, rubbing it softly, trying to comfort him. Why didn't he kiss him, he loved him, Scott loved him, it was all his fault… after what seemed like seconds Scott's door was opened again, he was lifted up, carried. He kept his eyes shut, heard a door open then close, felt a small bumping sensation, then soft pillows, sheets, a hand move through his hair. His eyes flashed open. He tried to speak.

"D-Derek, I'm s-sorry,-" he choked on the words, they came out mangled and broken and reached for Derek. Derek held him in his arms for a while, he wasn't sure how long. He apologized so many times, blamed himself so many times, was hushed many times and eventually kissed but never his lips. Derek never said a word, just held him, let him work his way through the hysteria. Finally he broke the silence.

"I'm gonna go take a drive ok? I'll be back in an hour, I promise," he said slowly, gently, as if he didn't understand English. Scott stared at him for a moment before his face began to crumple and he clung to him, trying to keep Derek close but was untangled easily, his hands placed on his sides, soothing words said but not heard as he begged him to stay the night, not to leave, absolutely pathetic. His hair was brushed back many times, many sighs processed in his mind, his clothes pulled away, exchanged for new ones, warm, soft. Heavy blankets pulled over him, too heavy, restraining, as if he were psycho. A straightjacket. He finally got a good grip on Derek's hand, held on tight. He watched Derek wince, he wasn't sure why. Maybe he might stay awhile. He stared at their hands, watching something red, warm, trickle between their fingers onto the sheets. Blood? He jerked his hand away, squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks, tried to get the image out of his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder, gentle, reassuring, strong. He leaned against it, too much, fell back onto the sheets again. His eyes opened in a second. He saw Derek, sitting on the edge of his bed. He reached towards him took his hand gently and pulled it close. His claws were out, covered to the tips in blood. His head rested against his knee. Derek wiped the blood away using his shirt, staining it red, before placing it back in his lap, leaning in close. He began to pull away, and Scott reached out, opened his mouth, and Derek hesitated.

"Please don't go, please," it came out incredibly high pitched, and his eyes widened for a moment at the sound his voice. Derek's face was tortured looking, he swallowed, searched for what to say.

"Scott, I-" he tried but stopped again as Scott began to sob again. He took his hand back hesitantly, and laid his head on the bed next to his, watching him.

"Don't go Derek, please stay, please don't leave-" Scott tried again, but the rest of his sentence was muffled as Derek pulled him to his chest, rubbed his head and back, and let out a soft sigh. He felt Derek pull back slightly and moved to get closer again, but stopped as and hand caressed his cheek, cupped it in his hand, the other on his chest, keeping him at bay.

"Scott…I just need to think ok? I need to-" Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Derek hushed him gently, his thumb caressing his cheek.

"It's ok, Scott, it's ok, relax," he said gently as Scott tried to say something and he sighed again, hugging him close as sobs racked Scott's chest and tried to understand what he was saying.

"please don't go, I'll be quiet, I'll go to sleep, I won't say anything, I really wont, don't go, Derek please don't leave, please," he pleaded, his eyes desperate, the words rushed, tears streaming down his cheeks and Derek just pulled him to his chest again, opening his mouth but not knowing what to say, what would help him. Scott was shaking violently in his arms. He hated himself. He didn't know what to do, he was literally begging him not to go. God he wished he'd stop crying, poor kid was so hurt so scared, again. He tried rocking him from side to side. At first it seemed like it wasn't doing any good but after a while Scott began to breathe easier and he tried to speak again.

"Scott…I think I need to be alone ok? Look, Scott, I hurt you really bad just now, look at yourself, you're an emotional mess and it's because I made the stupid decision of almost having sex with you, where I tried to kill you a month ago! Scott, I should've never done that, you weren't ready to go back there and have me…force something that intense on you, I should have known it would bring back bad memories ok? I'm sorry Scott, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I love you," he told him softly, but his voice was desperate, he needed him to understand. It seemed like he finally got through to him after a minute but it didn't stop the tears and the tiny whimper as Scott wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder and cried softly, clinging to him. Derek wrapped his arms around his back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Scott, I love you ok, I just need to be alone, don't cry anymore, it's gonna be ok," he murmured softly in his ear and felt Scott reluctantly nodded into his shoulder. He lifted Scott's head up so he was looking at him, cupping his face in his hands.

"It's gonna be ok, ok?" he told him, and Scott nodded quietly, tears moving down his cheeks and Derek wiped them away gently. He took Scott's hand and placed it over his heart and looked him in the eye.

"Scott look at me ok? I love you so much, more than anything else in the world and I promise you, I swear to god, I will be back in exactly one hour, look at the clock it's 7:32 p.m, if I'm not here at exactly 8:32 p.m, I will give you anything you want, anything at all ok? I promise anything you want, I will be back in one hour ok, no more than an hour, I promise ok?" he said softly, brushing a tear out of Scott's eye and he nodded teary eyed.

"Do you believe me?" he asked quietly, not breaking his gaze and Scott nodded again, pressing their foreheads together. Derek had to hold back tears at the all too familiar gesture.

"Come here," he murmured softly and Scott went forward to hug him tightly and Derek hugged him back, trying hard to not let tears fall.

"I'll be right back ok?" he said softly and Scott nodded into his shoulder.

"Ok," Scott whispered in a small voice and Derek gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Get some sleep ok, I'll be here when you wake up," he told him and Scott nodded again.

"I love you," he said softly and Scott let out a small sniffle.

"I love you too," he said back and Derek pushed his face into his hair inhaling deeply.

"I know," he said softly and pulled back. Scott didn't try to cling to him this time, but the look in his eye told he wanted to. Derek hesitated before speaking again.

"can I give you a kiss?" he asked gently and Scott moved forward to kiss him passionately, making Derek fall back on the bed, kissing him back tenderly and running his fingers through hair and down his back, trying to stop himself but he couldn't pull away. God, he wanted him so bad. He rolled over so he was on top of Scott and finally pulled away after a few minutes, trying to hide the reluctance in his eyes for Scott's sake as a tear spilled down his cheek and kissed his forehead once before pulling away and escaping out the open window. Scott sat there for a moment, hearing the car start and the tires screech down the road. He fell back on his bed and eventually fell asleep with Derek's single tear rolling down his cheek.

***A Half Hour Later***

Scott woke up suddenly, jerking upright in his bed and rubbed his eyes as the adjusted to the darkness. He was shaking slightly but couldn't remember what he'd dreamt about. He hoped he didn't remember. What time had Derek said he'd be back? 8:o2, 8:32? Scott couldn't remember. He glanced at the clock that said 8 o'clock on the dot and watched it with his stomach in knot as three agonizing minutes went by. He waited another nervously, just in case. 8:04. By 8:06 he couldn't take it, and glanced back at the clock. If he had said 8:32, he still had to wait another twenty-four to see if he was right. Or he could be wasting that time he could be with Derek. He groaned softly and rubbed his face. Where would have Derek gone? He tried to think or a few minutes before Derek's words echoed in his head.

"-I used to come here a lot when I was your age-"

"-Lets you clear your mind-" the meadow on the reserve. He was probably there. He glanced back towards the clock again. It was 8:09. If he got there in five minutes on his bike, looked around for ten minutes and got back in five minutes it'd be 8:29 when he got back and he'd know if Derek was back in time. If he was great if he wasn't not great in the moment but great when he got what he wanted. Derek had been so gentle with him. He'd had a complete meltdown. He knew Derek wasn't trying to hurt him afterwards he just had a flashback and didn't know what was real at first. He was just confused. And after before Derek left, he just didn't want to be alone or give Derek the opportunity to stat blaming himself. Scott was the one who went to the river in the first place, not Derek. He stood up and grabbed his sweatshirt, pulling it on and his cell phone before slipping back into his sneakers. Everything was so hazy. He'd barely heard what Derek was saying 'cause he'd been crying so much. He sighed softly and trudged downstairs, going out the front door and making sure to leave it unlocked for Derek before grabbing his bike and making his way to the preserve. Within a few minutes he was there and he looked at his phone. 8:12 it read. Scott allowed himself a small smile before setting his bike down and moving into trees coming onto the meadow quickly. In the daytime it was beautiful and serene, but now it was a bit creepy. He squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly, blinking in surprise. Twenty feet away stood a black silhouette of someone. Derek? He couldn't tell if they were facing him, and rubbed his eyes again. He looked around to find it was gone. If it had been Derek, wouldn't he have called out, sensed him, came over and made sure he got home safely? It couldn't have been Derek. He wouldn't be playing games with him right now. He was way too worried about him to even consider something like that. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. He let his eyes focus on a tree in his line of vision, closer to him and could make out an odd black figure. Suddenly it moved and he tried to follow it before he got distracted by a familiar scent. Wolfsbane. Before he could react, there was a sharp pain in his neck and he threw an arm out in self defense, his claws coming out and his eyes glowing amber. He let out a warning growl, but it came off feeble and weak as the ground began to sway and a familiar figure with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to him.

"Jacks-" he couldn't even finish snarling out his name weakly before everything went black.

***Meanwhile With Derek***

Derek sat in his car in the Cumberland Farms parking lot, rubbing his face wearily. He tapped a cigarette's ashes out the window. He hadn't smoked in a long time, not since he quit three years ago after a fiercely passionate speech from his sister to stop smoking and to try to get through the loss without drugs or alcohol. He remembered arguing back with her, but she could tell it wasn't the same, the playful enthusiasm he used to have in his voice as he smirked at her until she cuffed him in the head or beat the shit out of him replaced with a weariness too old for a kid of twenty years old. He remembered she'd been twenty-two at the time, he boyfriend sitting in the car with a sympathetic look on his face and an amused smile as she eventually ripped the cigarettes and all fifty-three dollars she had in cash to shreds, threatening it would be his tongue if she ever saw a cigarette in his mouth again. She still cuffed him at the end like usual. Derek used to tease her it was more of a love tap than a reprimand. Both boys knew her motto was tough love and rarely dared to break one of her rules. His name had been Alex, and he seemed like a good kid. Derek approved. They'd been dating even before the fire and lasted six long years. He remembered Laura telling him once she wanted to turn him, but wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. Derek could tell he wanted to marry her. He made a mental note to get in touch with him soon, meet up and catch up and maybe offer him the bite. The two had grown close after the first months of hostility. Derek was a year older than him, and no doubt intimidating to a human boy but Alex eventually proved his worth. He was the closest thing he had left to Laura, to family. He missed her. She would have loved Scott and stuck by him in no bullying Stiles. She would've found Stiles adorable, like a little puppy. He sighed softly and rested his head against the steering wheel. He peered over at the clock. It was 8:23, he'd get moving in a few minutes. Scott's house was right down the street. He felt horrible about leaving him, but he needed to just get away from it all for a moment, not have to see him in so much pain and fear and helplessness. He should've never kept going with the dumb tickling thing. It was stupid, childish. He just wanted to keep seeing Scott smile though, hearing his laugh. And then he had to let his lust take over and ended up pinning him against a tree where he could see where he nearly died so easily and sent him into a full blown panic attack. He should've let him cross the river and just gone deeper into the woods away from the nightmarish reminder Scott stumbled upon. It was all his fault. He hated seeing him cry, and hearing that voice when he was begging fearfully and the whimpers and the sounds of struggle and it was all his fault… suddenly the horn beeped startling him. He snarled and slammed his hand down, making it beep again and leaned back in his seat, exhaling slowly as he tried to relax. Suddenly his phone buzzed, and he picked it up expecting a worried text from Scott. He should get going. He opened it up and it turned out to be Stiles.

"where's Scott?" it read and Derek ignored it starting the car. It buzzed about twenty more times as he backed out and did so continuously until it began to ring for about a minute before he picked up the phone with an annoyed growl.

"what Stiles?" he growled, trying not to lose his temper.

"Oh I don't know, did you not learn how to read in wolf school Derek?" Stiles retorted and Derek growled again in response.

"you know it'd be nice if you'd show me some respect, I'm your boyfriends best friend, Stiles likes respect because he doesn't get any from certain sourwolves or sourpeople or even pets, you know my friend had a dog once and I fell asleep and it peed on me I hope you wouldn't do that it's so rude and kinda gross-" Stiles ranted on and Derek let out frustrated sigh. No wonder he was typing a mile a minute. He must have had jellybeans for breakfast or something.

"Stiles how much adderall have you had today?" he questioned tightly and heard a snort on the other end.

"not that much sheesh, get out of my personally life nosywolf, see look what you did to yourself you just got upgraded to a nosysourwolf-" Derek raised an eyebrow as his heart spiked and rubbed his face in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stiles, what do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth, hearing him mutter bout wolves not knowing how to read and being bossy and grouchy.

"you know I can hear you, and kill you," Derek told him and Stiles sighed.

"not when you're on the phone dumby but ok look is Scott with you 'cause-" Derek cut him off quickly.

"he's at home, call his cell phone," he told him moving to hit the end button before hearing something else.

"no he's not I'm at his house and he isn't picking up his phone," Derek froze, then let out a low growl as his claws dug into the steering wheel and his eyes glowed red, scaring a few people walking by.

"Stiles tell me everything that could be relevant to this now," Derek order and waited as Stiles began talking.

"well for one thing Scott always answers his phone if I call enough which I did a bazillion times and it was ringing so it must be on. I also called his house phone which is really loud so if he was asleep or his phone was on silent, he would have answered the house phone and if he were asleep he'd obviously be at home since he isn't with you and that's where you left him right? Do you think he might have gone anywhere, maybe went looking for you….did you guys get in argument or something 'cause I thought you would've been with him all day since it's valentine's day, of course I didn't get to go with Lydia even though I gave her a bunch of nice things and I'm a hell of a lot nicer than Jackson don't you think? More talkative maybe but nicer-" he rambled on, some facts important and then something in Derek's head clicked. He snarled loudly into the phone, hearing a frightened yelp on the other line.

"Stiles where was Jackson today?" he growled out through clenched teeth with barely contained anger and heard a loud gulp.

"he wasn't in school today, why?" Stiles said slowly and Derek exhaled sharply revving the engine of his car.

"stay at Scott's house, I'm coming to get you. You and me need to find Scott now." He muttered, speeding down the road in a fury towards Scott's house.


	12. Authors note

Omg everybody I am so so so so SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! 3:'''''( I missed you all so much but my laptop broke ( long story) and I got a job and school and have had no time to work on the story but I legit think about it every day and I have a very solid story line and hope to have the next chp up in a least ( if not yell at me PLEASE I AM DEAD SERIOUS) and I only have an iPod touc and again I am do sorry and aghhh I missed you all you made my day every time I saw someone had faved me or reviewed or whatever I just miss you all so so so much *blubbering* I just wanted to let u know I did not give up. It's just really hard to find time but I did not give up I promise  
-feebsluvswolves


	13. Pick Your Poison

“Where are you?” Derek stared absently at the text he’d sent to Scott ten minutes ago, the very moment he and Stiles figured out this was Jackson’s doing.  Literally. He was in the middle of the street sending the text, nearly hitting a turkey but it wobbled its way out of the road just after Derek started to panic.  Of course.  Damn bird.  He mentally racked his brain, trying to soothe the rising hysteria on Scott’s current state.  He answered his phone right away…most of the time, he scolded himself.  Something simple could have happened. It could have died.  Scott could have shut it off.  Maybe he couldn’t reach it, maybe Jackson took it from him.  Besides, Stiles just called about five minutes ago saying it rang. It had to be on still.  Ten minutes wasn’t anything to worry too much about.  Yet.  And that was when he sent it the first time.  He blinked and quickly hit the center button illuminating the screen of his sleek new iphone. The last time he’d forwarded it had been... he clicked the back button.  Four minutes ago.  He stared at the screen for a long moment before calling him.  He put the phone to his ear listening as it rang one, two, three times…  it didn’t go to voicemail until six rings, he told himself just as Scott’s voice, mumbling, filled his ear.  He was ok.  Oh god thank god he was ok.  He ran his hands through his hair taking a deep breath to unleash a flurry of questions, where the heck was he-

“Give me my phone, I hate you, you know that?” Scott’s laughter filled his ears, followed by his own voice, laughing with him.

“you got to get it, your callers are better entertained this way-“ his voice was light and teasing cut off by more laughter a loud thump and more fumbling noises before it was Scott again.

“You’re such an ass,” Scott muttered under his breath and he heard himself chuckle, a soft kissing sound following short after, and another laugh from Scott, protesting he was trying to record a voicemail message.  Derek listened intently as his vision clouded and his heart began to ache, his hand trembling.

“You're lucky I love you,” Scott muttered halfheartedly, but he remembered the moment, Scott laying on top of him on the couch, their legs tangled loosely together, watching him with that amazing kid-on Christmas-morning smile he loved on his face.  It always made him look so young, so happy and stress free.  It was one of his favorite moments he got with him the ones he waited for.  He always would crush him into a tight hug and kiss him somewhere, his nose or forehead or whatever was closest. He waited for the next part one,  two, three…  he smiled ruefully as he heard the soft rumbling sound come in right on time, closer to the speaker than it was supposed to be.

“ha, I told you you purr you can’t deny you just purred like a little kitten, the people who call me are gonna hear it too when they call me, you did it right into the speaker!” he heard himself snort, picturing as Scott rolled his eyes at him, a smug smile on his face, like he just caught a robber in a bank heist singlehandedly.

“I didn’t purr, especially not like a kitten” he insisted, a soft growl with different meaning this time and he smirked as playful bickering insued between them.

“Would it make you feel better if I said you sounded like a magnificent lion?”

“Actually yes, but I did not-“

“ Ha, you just admitted to it-”

“I did not I said I liked it better than being compared to a kitten-“

“Nope I'm sticking by my story, I win,”

“You’re delusional,”

“No, you are,”

“I rest my case,”

“Shut up Derek,” there was a slight pause, before Scott spoke again.

“How do I explain there was a werewolf purring on my-“  his voice was muffled along with the speaker, but he could still hear him loud and clear.

“You nitwit don’t say that, people hear this message when they call you-“

“I am not a nitwit!”

“So it’s perfectly normal for people to record voice messages of themselves talking to themselves about werewolves purring into their phone?”

“So they’ll just think I'm a nut- you know what shut up Derek,” he heard himself laugh quietly as Scott took his hand off the speaker.

“Umm, yeah…so my mom let me get a, uh, kitten, so that was you heard..not a werewolf obviously…” he listened as he heard himself mutter something under his breath before letting out a grunt of pain as Scott mocked punched in the shoulder and the phone fumbled again.

“so yea, well like I said only kidding obviously so I gotta go before Derek eats me…gets me I mean, like chases me or something…anyway yeah…bye!”

“You’re such an idiot sometimes, you know that?” he heard himself laughing though and Scott laughter following shortly after a tickling match insued before the phone clicked off.  He clenched the phone tighter, shutting his eyes for a moment, trying to hold back tears before the screech of a car’s wheels brought him back to reality.  An annoyed beep followed soon after and Derek growled low in his throat, exhaling slowly as he gingerly released his death grip on the phone.  He turned it over, running a finger over the four claw shaped indents on the back.  He sighed softly, and rubbed his face.  Yep,  Jackson definitely grabbed it from him, the little shit.  Where in the world had Jackson taken him?  He still knew how to find him, a fool proof way.  Scent. He was gonna kill that little brat. No matter how much Scott protested.  He was gonna kill him, and he’d better pray Derek didn’t find him. The boy was an idiot if he thought he would get away with this.   His eyes flashed crimson but changed back abruptly as another car came screeching past him, and he hit the brakes hard, narrowly missing the other driver, who unceremoniously flipped him off as it went by.  He glanced around, realizing he sat in the middle of an intersection, and carefully turned the car down Scott’s road. He let his breath out slowly and sighed again.  The anxiety was definitely getting to him.  He needed to relax. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering how Laura had dealt with the fire, how she managed to cope and remain strong.  Calm, focused… and accepting.  He screwed up.  He screwed up big time and now Scott was in danger.  He felt his claws digging into the steering wheel but he willed them to retract.  He lifted a hand to his face opening his eyes, now a normal greenish gray again he noticed as he glanced into the front mirror.  He raised an eyebrow, slightly smug and surprised he managed to stay on the road and not end up on someone’s front lawn. He sighed again and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel glancing back at his phone for a long moment, which remained silent. He shook his head slightly and looked back to the road as he began to get back to the speed limit.  Now he had to accept the inevitable.  It was only way to keep him safe.  He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, his eyes tearing up again as his heart began to pound like it might explode.  But for now,  he needed to focus and find Scott.  Later he would worry about the next step.  He had to keep Scott safe…no matter what the cost, or how much it hurt them both.  He couldn’t lose him too.  He had to stay strong. Laura would.  He took a deep breath feeling the tears he’d been holding back silently slipping down before wiping his eyes to focus at the task at hand.  Think calming thoughts, he told himself, letting his mind wander to a moment when Scott was half asleep after their short catnap in the woods…

A high pitched sound beeped merrily into the silence and Derek growled loudly in annoyance, reaching into Scott’s sweatshirt pocket and pulling out his phone, waking him.  Scott let out a soft groan as he propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes.  He glanced at Derek, whose eyes were narrowed, glaring at his phone’s screen, his mouth in a tight line. He twisted his neck to peer at the name displayed and rolled his eyes.  Stiles.  Of course it was stiles.  What he did to him the other day could be considered, cruel, if you were soft, but pretty hilarious on the other end of the spectrum.  Poor stiles was probably running around like a beheaded chicken trying to find out what was going on with his apparently girl and guy loving werewolf best friend.  He’d be confused and freaked out a bit too, especially of it was Derek, before they started getting along (and more).  So he could sympathize. A little.  But not today.  Today he didn’t really care ‘cause, well, it was Valentine’s Day and it was supposed to be about him and Derek.  So he could understand why Derek was glaring angrily at the phone in his hand, royally pissed by the fact stiles dared to interrupt their day.  Possessive much.  He laughed softly, trying to picture how this might have gone if stiles were here in person.   Derek clearly did not know stiles, because if he did he would know that stiles clearly did not understand the concept of “alone time”.  He did however think it might have been taken a little too far as his phone squeaked in protest at Derek’s death grip.  He stretched his arm out towards Derek’s hand, worming up his chest, and Derek laughed softly, nuzzling his neck affectionately, his other arm wrapping around his waist, effectively halting Scott in his tracks and Scott huffed.

“You do know killing my phone won’t kill stiles, right?  Only my phone, and I really don’t want to have to buy a new one.”  Derek tilted his head back to look at him, a smile curling up on his lips, his nose brushing Scott’s and he gently kissed the tip of it before pulling Scott’s head back to his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Derek murmured softly, and Scott rolled his eyes, stretching his arm out again and Derek smirked, lightly tossing the phone behind him and Scott punched him lightly.

“Give me my phone,” he whined, his voice muffled against Derek’s shirt, and Derek smiled, running a finger down the back of his neck before trailing it back to the edge of his hairline, giving him goosebumps and he laughed quietly.

“Get up and get it, lazy,” Derek muttered softly and Scott punched him again, eliciting another laugh from Derek.

“I am lazy.  You woke me up,” he retorted and Derek kissed the top of his head.  

“No Stiles woke you up, not me,” he told him, and Scott huffed against his chest.

“Just go get it.”

“No.” Scott propped himself up on his elbows to glare at him for a moment, before getting up and walking over to the spot it had fallen, muttering under his breath.  He came back to Derek, deliberately sitting on his stomach and flipping out the keypad before Derek snatched it again turning it off and nonchalantly placing it in his pocket as Scott groaned in frustration.

“What the hell?!” Scott demanded, rolling over onto his stomach to glare at him and Derek just rolled his eyes.

“No texting Stiles right now,” Derek told him and Scott rolled his eyes.

“Possessive,” he muttered under his breath, and Derek smirked for a moment before flipping them over suddenly, pinning Scott’s wrists to his sides.

“Let me up,” Scott whined halfheartedly, laughing despite himself as he tried to squirm out of his hold, to no avail.  Derek just watched him, an amused grin on his lips and casually rested his head on Scott’s chest, still grinning at him and Scott rolled his eyes again.  He grunted as he strained against Derek’s grip but gave up after a minute and settled for having a glare-off with Derek.  Derek was trying not to laugh of course and sat up slightly to kiss the tip of his nose, a smile breaking out across Scott’s face.

“Come on at least let me turn your phone off then if you’re gonna shut off mine,” Derek shook his head and scott rolled his eyes for a third time, and Derek raised a bushy eyebrow.

“Your eyes will get stuck like that if you do that too much,” he murmured softly and Scott snorted in protest making Derek glance down with an amused grin and kiss the tip of his nose, lingering, his eyes closed peacefully as a soft purring sound began to vibrate against his nose.

“Come on it’s only fair.  My phones off, now turn off yours,” he whined and Derek’s eyes opened his greenish gray eyes only centimeters from his own brown ones, watching him curiously, or maybe it was suspicion at the lack of purring comments.

“Please?” Scott whispered softly tilting his head back a bit so their foreheads touched before Derek sighed, pulling out his phone and holding down the power button.  He grinned and Derek rolled his own eyes at him.

“Happy now?” Derek muttered, and Scott nodded his head eagerly, swinging his arms around Derek’s neck and pulling his head down against his, and Derek sighed again but he felt a smiled curled against his cheek as Derek placed a soft kiss there.

“You’re lucky I love you to death,” he told him halfheartedly and Scott just grinned wider.

“Yeah I know,” Derek rolled his eyes again and they were both quiet for a moment until Scott broke the silence.

“Can I lay on you again, please?  You’re comfy,” Derek shot him an exasperated look and Scott just nudged his nose affectionately.

“You know just being cute doesn’t mean you’ll get everything you want,”

“It has so far,” Derek knocked their heads together lightly and Scott whined.

“Owww, that hurt, come on there’s a rock sticking into my back and now my head hurts,”

“How do you think I felt sleeping on it, with a hundred forty five pounds of you on me?” Scott pouted and widened his eyes, giving him the doe look.  Derek looked away and Scott grinned, taking his chin gently and turning it so he was looking at him and Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaaase?” Scott begged bouncing lightly underneath him. Derek fought a smile for a moment before giving in, wrapping his arms around him and rolling them over, careful to avoid the rock conveniently sticking out of the ground and rolled his eyes as Scott situated himself comfortably on his chest and grinned up at him kissing his lips lightly.

“I love you,” Scott murmured softly, his voice a bit more serious now as he pressed his nose into Derek’s cheek and Derek rolled his eyes, feeling his cheek grow slightly warmer as Scott blushed, smiling again despite himself before nuzzling him back gently.

“I know you do.  I love you too,” Derek said gently and kissed him softly, gently nudging him onto his stomach on top of him so they faced each other, deepening the kiss as he gently ran his fingers through his hair and down his back, smiling as he peeked an eye open to see goosebumps on Scott’s neck and idly ran a finger up into his hair watching as he shuddered again and more goosebumps raised on his neck at the enticing touches.  He smiled, breaking away after a few moments, moving to rest his hands on his lower back, giving Scott’s rear a playful tap and Scott glanced up to roll his eyes and kiss his nose before resting his head back in the crook of Derek’s neck, closing his eyes.  Derek resumed his motions, running his fingers down his head then into the root of his hair, Scott’s hands gently but firmly massaging his scalp, his breath evening out.  Occasionally Derek let his hand slide down the back of Scott’s thigh, brushing his fingers against the inside playfully, watching carefully as he squirmed, his leg occasionally stretching out, arching his toes and pressed further into his throat, trying to repress the soft appreciative whimpers coming out of his mouth as he breath grew slightly ragged.

“Derek, please…stop teasing me so much, either do something or don’t,” he whined softly, biting his lip as another whimper tried to escape as Derek ran his hands back up to rest on his lower back, rubbing soothing circles near the base of his spine.

“I knew you liked it,” he murmured smugly, and Scott whined again, his cheeks turning bright red.

“Derek..” Scott began but Derek placed a placating kiss against the mark on his throat, nuzzling it affectionately and Scott sighed impatiently, bucking his hips ever so slightly and Derek wrapped him into his arms more closely.

“Shhh, just relax ok, hon,” Scott glanced up as he said ‘hon’ questioningly and Derek kissed his forehead, smiling gently and Scott just sighed placing his head down again.

“But you’re making me so horny and it sucks,” Derek laughed outright and after a moment Scott did too, blushing at his boldness.  

“I know ok?  Don’t worry, I know what I'm doing to you I can feel it,” Scott blushed redder and Derek smirked as he leaned towards his ear.

“Lets just say maybe this might be a little warm up for your special surprise later,” Derek whispered seductively, running his hands more quickly and roughly down his thighs and Scott whimpered again outright, but didn’t say anything but instead watched Derek longingly as he settled back down casually as if nothing happened.  He sighed and rested his head back down again for a while before speaking.

“I wish everyday could be like this, you know?” he murmured softly, sleep evident in his voice and Derek nudged into his hair in response.

“Just being able to just do this lay together and goof off and not have a care in the world.  Be able to have every waking moment happy and relaxed and no worries, just me and you and our own little world,” Derek kissed his forehead softly and gently cupped his chin.  For a moment Scott worried.  Was everything ok? Did he want that too? God he hoped it wasn’t about last night, not thinking he’d be ok not that-

“Hey,” Derek’s voice broke into his thoughts and a finger brushed the rim of his lower eyelid and he watched him silently, praying everything would be ok.  But what he got was everything and more.

“I want nothing more in the world than to spend every waking moment with you Scott.  I’ll stay as long as you want because I never want to let you go.  I love you.” Scott just wrapped his arms around his neck and let the tears of joy soak the collar of Derek’s shirt.

“I love you too,” he choked out and Derek smiled gently as he pressed his lips against his cheek, cradling him protectively.

“Do you wanna leave Beacon Hills Scott, for college?  Or would you rather stay here?”  Scott glanced up then down at his hands, fiddling with Derek’s jacket lapels nervously.

“What do you want?” he asked quietly and Derek kissed his head.

“For you to be happy, it doesn’t matter to me as long as I’m with you,” he told him gently and Scott sighed.

“Part of me…  just wants to get away from all the drama here, get so far from all the tension between us and the argents and Jackson…  but at the same time I don’t want to leave mom or Stiles.  I love them both.  A lot.  They’re my family derek.” Derek nodded and rested his head on his.

“We can go as far as you want Scott and still be able to visit them like every month.  I have the money.  I could even afford to help them move with us, give them a jumpstart on a house or apartment or something.”

“How?” Scott questioned and Derek smiled mischievously.

“We had an incident once where someone married my great great great grandma for her money and got it when she died, so everyone’s will says whoever dies, their money will be divided amongst only blood Hales to prevent another scam.”

“It worked?” Scott asked and Derek grinned.

“Her brother was a lawyer.  So, now that I'm the only hale, I’ve inherited everyone’s who died in the fires money, plus Laura and peter’s so I'm pretty much set for life.”

“How much is set for life?”

“Around five hundred fifty million I think.  They all had great paying jobs, doctors, lawyers, private investigators, all that stuff.”

“WHAT?!” Scott gaped and Derek gently shut his mouth grinning and kissed his cheek.

“I was thinking of maybe renovating the house, but we could do it somewhere else, I have a couple million bucks to spare.  I could pay it in full then I bet.” Scott just watched him, shell shocked as he talked so casually about this like it was no money at all.  He was loaded.

“Well…  my mom will be proud to know I'm with a rich kid,” he said finally and Derek laughed.

“So where would you wanna go name a place and we can  start exploring our options college is in just two years, kiddo,” Scott rolled his eyes at the ‘kiddo” comment and put his head back down, thinking.  

“I bet Salem, Mass would be cool but…  I'm betting there’s a bunch of hunters and stuff right?” Scott said ruefully.  He always kinda wanted to go far away, and New England would be great.  He loved the Patriots too.

“The whole Salem witch trial was a joke Scott, none of those people were the real witches.  In fact  lot people who got them hanged where so the hunters didn’t bother.  They knows they’re supernatural creatures their but they don’t care because everyone blends right in.  It’s a weird enough town.  There’s only like one or two incidents every hundred years and pretty much everyone agrees it’s not worth it to start a war over it.  It’s pretty peaceful.  Demons, vampires, werewolves, everything in between they all coexist peacefully cause they know how judgmental some religious people can be so they don’t bother causing trouble.  Not worth it.  And there’s a lot do and pretty affordable colleges...  So Salem it is?” Scott’s eyes widened.  This is really it.  It was gonna happen.  They were serious.  It was really gonna happen!

“Yeah, Salem.   God I love you so much Derek.  You have no idea how happy I am, no idea,” he told him through more happy tears and Derek smiled kissing his head as Scott wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

“Then it’s settled. now go to sleep, sweetie, get some rest you didn’t sleep well last night.  I Love you.”

“ I love you too,” he put his head down onto his chest and slowly fell asleep as Derek rocked him into a land of dreams.  Him and Derek for as long they wanted.  Peacefully content together.  And to Scott it meant forever.

He hated absolutely hated what he had to do.  The next step.  More than the argents.  More than Jackson.  Peter.  Kate.  Little did Scott know then, his  beautiful dream was about to turn into a horrible nightmare.  Thunderstorms were always ominous, but now Derek couldn’t deny scott was gonna be put through something horrible.  He knew Jackson and whoever was hunting Scott had people to do it for them even if Derek ripped them to shreds.  It was gonna kill him, both of them but he couldn’t back out.  If he did Scott would die.  This way maybe just maybe he could still have a part of him.  If Scott ever forgave him.  If he could ever see his face again without shattering inside.  But he couldn’t let anything hurt him.  It was all his fault it all rooted back to that one stupid mistake.  And now to save the one person thought he could, that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the one he could never bear to lose, was the one he had to let go.  For good.

***At Scott’s House With Stiles***

Stiles bounced impatiently from foot to foot as he waited outside Scott’s house for Derek.  It had been fifteen minutes.  He should be here any minute.  He chafed his arms the cool February air gently caressing the back of his neck and arms anything but nice.  Demon wind trying to turn him into a delicious stilesicle.  He didn’t think he would taste good.  Dork never seemed to appeal to Lydia or any girls really.  Hell even Danny didn’t care about him.  He liked men, like Scott apparently but was Stiles good enough no.  Everyone wanted Abercrombie and Fitch models.  Though he couldn’t really talk.  Damn Lydia was sexy as fuck and smart and sexy and kinda bossy, which for some reason appealed to him…

“Gahhh!” he yelped when he noticed Derek waiting by the curb impatiently his eyes glowing a bright red as they bored into Stiles soul.  I'm eat you Stiles they said.  And I'm gonna take my sweet ass time if you don’t hurry up so we can save my precious Scotty-wotty.  He wondered if they had nicknames for each other.  Ha, he could just picture Derek being all sweet gooey and a total pansy.  He giggled despite himself and saw as Derek was slowly pulling away from the curb.  He knew he was gonna come back to eat him later, so to prolong his life, he made a mad dash for the car slipping and whacking his head on the window before opening the door and being yanked into the grip of a very pissed off alpha wolf.  Maybe he should season himself with wolfsbane so he would taste even worse.  Derek definitely wouldn't eat him then.  He was part wolf not part caterpillar.  Plants didn’t seem in his taste.  Carnivore, not herbivore.  

“Next time get your ass in the car immediately or I will, ‘caterpillar or wolf’, eat you and it will not be pleasant.” Derek said simply, his expression deadly and Stiles looked at him inquisitively.

“I said that out loud?  God I need to work on that…  I didn’t say anything out loud about Lydia’s total hotness, and how her being bossy sounds strangely appealing in ways you wouldn't be interested in, well at least since you had Scott, I didn’t know if it was just him as far as guys go or…” Derek’s claws were stuck in the steering wheel and he started growling.  Loudly.

“Ok, ok shutting up,” he said quickly holding his hands up and after a final glare, Derek stopped growling at him.  Well at least he thought.  He was still growling just as loud, just not looking at him with that predatory look in his eye.  He really hoped his nails stayed stuck in the steering wheel.

“so, I can-“ he was cut off when Derek pulled a hand out of the steering wheel and put his clawed fingers around his neck, imbedded into the headrest, trapping him.

“Stiles do you ever shut up?!  Scott could be dead and all you care about is blabbing on about that stupid girl Lydia who you don’t have any shot with and for some reason me too which would never happen because no one cares.  Get it?  No one loves you Stiles.  You’re too loud, obnoxious, hyper and a total pain in the ass to everyone Stiles.  I'm just the only one who can say it to your face.  So shut the fuck up and don’t say a word unless it’s something really useful to help me find Scott.” Stiles could feel himself trembling in the seat so badly, it vibrated through the car, tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried to man up tried to hold them back.  be a man Stiles.  Your weak pathetic.  You let him make you cry.  His chest began to tighten and he pulled his legs up to his chest, rocking himself but it wasn’t helping it kept getting  tighter and tighter…oh god make it stop, make it stop…

“Stiles?  Stiles come on stay with me, you need to breath, breath in time with your pulse you can do this come on,” Derek’s voice was slightly panicked and even more surprisingly, it sounded completely and utterly defeated.  Broken beyond repair.  He held Stiles wrist gently, placing against his throat.  He felt the soft lub-dub of his blood pumping beneath the skin.  His thumb was gently stroking the top of hand and he slowly relaxed.

“I'm sorry Stiles, I didn’t mean any of that, I'm just…I have to do something I wish I never had to do, but I have to Stiles and I just can’t get angry right now.  I need to relax so I can do this right.  Please Stiles, just try to tone it down, just a little.  Please.  A lot of people love you.  Scott does.  He loves you a lot he told me today.  Your his family.” Tears welled in Stiles eyes at his gentleness and he took a good look at him.  Scott had really changed him.  But all gooeyness aside it was time to get down to business.  

“I tracked Scott’s phone like I did when peter was threatening to kill Lydia and most likely eat me to keep his energy high.  Maybe he thought I had carbs I don’t know.  But here’s where he is,” he held the phone up to Derek a triumphant look on his face.  Derek took the phone from his hand and his eyes grew dark and hated filled before handing it back.  His knuckles had turned white as he accelerated the car and Stiles jumped at the sudden burst of speed.

“I know exactly where that is,” Derek muttered tightly, looking straight ahead.  Stiles gulped loudly before opening his mouth again.

“and you’ll never guess his new username and password,” he said lightly, and Derek rolled his eyes but peered at the phone he held out again and for just a moment, he looked so broken again, but quickly forced a bittersweet smile into its place.

“Yeah.  Cute,” he murmured softly looking off into space, deep in thought.

“Alright lets go get him then. “ Stiles said firmly and they accelerated forward into the night.

***Kate’s old apartment***

Scott sat quietly enclosed in a small circle, only about ten or fifteen feet wide, his chin resting in his hand as he watched his phone going off the charts.  The circle was made of mountain ash and his phone of course had been placed outside of the circle by Jackson.  Annoying little shit.  Of all times to be smart it had to be now.  He rubbed his eyes, still groggy from whatever Jackson had drugged him with.  His hand moved to rub absently at the spot it had been injected and he sighed.  His phone stopped ringing for a moment to instead vibrate, indicating a text message from Derek.  This was not gonna end well, he already knew.  Derek was gonna try and kill Jackson, but he couldn’t let him, no matter what Jackson had done.  He understood why he wanted the bite.  Being adopted made him feel like he had to impress everyone it seemed.  His anger, jealousy and hate towards Scott was so prominent it practically made the air feel heavier when they were near each other.  Scott had never meant to take the lacrosse position from him.  He hadn’t even taken it really just forced Jackson to share the position of captain and made them both co captains much to Jackson’s dislike.  But that was aside from the point.  He never wanted the bite.  Peter just happened to turn him because he was there.  It could’ve been Stiles or a police officer there that night, he never asked for the bite.  It just happened.  Being a werewolf did have its perks, like say incredible hearing, endurance, healing, strength and oh yeah being able to be with Derek.  He already treated him like he was human sometimes.  But as of right now it was just stressful and hadn’t really brought that many amazing add ons with the monthly extra facial hair and desire to eat anything that moved.  Except Derek.  He wondered what he was going through his mind right now.  He was obviously panicking of course, and Scott was confident he’d get him out of this mess, but what he was really worried about was the after.  What was he gonna say?  Derek?  Where would they go next?  How in the world was he gonna stop Derek from blaming it all on himself?  His stomach tightened at the thought.  He cautiously moved over to the edge of the circle and tentatively tested the barrier, moving his hand towards his phone carefully and groaned in frustration when it stopped short and refused to budge, like when two magnets would repel each other.  He put his hand down in his lap and stared absently at his sneakers before his eyes lit up and he grinned.  He carefully slipped off his sneaker, placing it aside before stripping off his sock in one swift movement. He tied a knot at the end of it glancing towards the door for a moment listening.  Jackson and bobby were arguing again down in another room, and where being too loud to hear the monitor near them that picked up all of Scott’s sounds.  Thank you Jackson for being a pain.  He carefully whipped the knotted end of the sock at the fine gray powder, slowly but sure wiping away some of the mountain ash.  It was working!  He worked at it for a few more minutes, nearly halfway through before freezing as a new scent entered the apartment and the door clicked softly shut.  His scent was vaguely familiar, like Derek’s and peter’s. Part of him wanted to call out and see if they’d help him, but decided better of it.  They could be an enemy.  Amusement came off the new person in waves as Jackson and bobby seemed oblivious to him entering, still bickering and Scott listened intently.

“Jackson, I don’t care about how bad you want to make him suffer right now, we are in an apartment building someone might call the police!  Or better yet, Derek will literally rip your head off-“

“It’s not my fault you decided to pick an apartment complex-“

“Yes it is, because if you hadn’t complained, we could’ve done it in guest house on your property since your parents are away for the week-“

“And how would we have cleaned it up?  Look I’ve asked Derek a million times to change me, so now I'm gonna make him pay for taking so long-“ a soft laugh made them both stop short as the newcomer spoke up.

“You two bicker like an old married couple.  Look kid, if people hear you’ll be in deep shit with the cops and if you hurt…what’s his name again, bobby?” his voice was soft and laidback, making Scott uneasy.

“Scott,”

“Scott, then Derek will kill you, no joke.  When werewolves first started popping up, there was no name for an omega wolf, the one that’s most timid and abused by their alphas, physically, sexually, emotionally you name it they hurt them just for the fun of it.  That’s why omegas are normally loners, to get away from the abuse.  Anyway though, back then they were just really badly treated betas, so normally betas banded together and the older ones protected the younger ones and took the worst of it.  It’s pretty much been bred into betas to be protective of each other, hereditary, so before Derek killed his old alpha, he was already instinctually very protective of Scott.  He would take a bullet for the kid because he’s younger.  Young are very important to wolves.  Scott’s just a baby in our world,” Scott’s eyes widened in time with Jacksons gasp as the realization hit both of them.  He was a werewolf too.  Was he trying to help him or them?   This could be bad.  Of course it’s bad you dumb fuck a voice in his head shouted at him but he just shook his head and focused on what he was saying.

“-and when you add on the fact that Derek’s an alpha now, he’s even more protective of Scott ‘cause alphas have urges to protect their packs.  Some are just, well how do I put this to a wannabe pup…  Sadist bastards would work I think,” he chuckled darkly, and Scott shuddered.

“Are you an alpha?” Jackson asked and Scott rolled his eyes.  The boy laughed again darkly before making a response that made his and Jacksons hearts stop.

“There are a lot of alphas in the world kid and trust me, you do not want me to be yours.”  Bobby sighed before cutting in to the conversation.

“Ok enough fun Jake, let’s get down to business.  If something gets screwed up, like the cops show or we just can’t handle Derek, you don’t step in until Gerard can’t do anything.  We only need you if a hunter can’t do it.” His voice was firm and Jake was quiet for a while.

“Special request or regular?” he murmured softly after a moment. Special or regular? What does that mean?   Scott thought and froze up as someone began playing with door knob down the hall.

“Special,” bobby said after a moment.

“So where is he, let me go see him so I can learn his name and scent, say hello to Derek’s little puppy,” the dark humor was back in his voice, and the door opened, footsteps drawing closer as bobby and Jake spoke softly to one another.  Scott scrambled to put on his sock and shoe, just barely making it as a figure popped in the doorframe.  Bobby came in first, holding a pistol and examining the barrier around Scott.  Jackson smirked at him, and Scott growled menacingly but stopped for a moment as Jake laughed, and stooped down in front of him.

“Awww, this one’s got some spunk in him.  He’s cute,” Jake said, a dark smile playing on his lips.  His voice was oddly sweet, like he was talking to a small child, but there was something in his voice that was mocking and set Scott on edge.  He backed over to the end of the barrier, letting out a softer warning growl and Jake laughed again.  Scott to a moment to study him as Jake watched him curiously. He looked about Derek’s age maybe a year older.  His eyes were a striking blue, like ice.  His hair was a dark ash brown slightly lighter than his own and styled messily, similar to Derek’s hair, his skin bronzed and even.  He wore dark fitted jeans and a gray hoodie and watched Scott glare warily back at him with an amused grin.

“Open the barrier a little bobby, I wanna get closer to him,” bobby glanced to Jake then Scott and shook his head.

“Jake-“

“Look I can keep him in here easily, just let me have a little fun with him, it’ll shut your brat up for a minute,” Jackson scoffed and Jake smiled up at bobby, who sighed and took a moment to glare down at Scott.

“Don’t try anything kid,” he told him sharply and Scott rolled his eyes and tensed, ready to pounce the moment it opened.  Jake gave him a knowing smile and raised an eyebrow as bobby wiped away a small section in front of Jake and Scott paused for a moment, waiting to see what Jake would do. He turned away to say something to bobby and Scott lunged forward.

“See I can handle him fine,” Jake told bobby grinning and quickly stuck out an arm catching Scott around the stomach.  Scott faltered losing his balance and in seconds Jake turned him around curling his arm around his waist, making Scott’s head land in his lap and a clawed hand began caressing his hair, dragging dangerously against his scalp and down behind his ear to his throat, trailing his clawed finger lightly across the delicate exposed skin.  Scott growled warningly at him,  but didn't dare resist knowing jake had the upper hand.  Jake looked down at him with an amused smile.

“well this is quite the situation you got yourself into, huh, buddy?” he said playfully, pressing a nail against his jugular and Scott tried to tuck his chin, but Jake gently tilted it back up, and rested his hand on his throat, occasionally sweeping his thumb over his pulse.  He cocked an eyebrow a small smirk turning up on his lips and Scott watched him confused for a moment before he swept his thumb over the small bite mark on his throat.   His cheeks flushed and Jake laughed softly, pulling his head up so their faces were only inches apart.  Scott let out a low growl as Jake leaned down and brushed his nose up his neck, and he shuddered despite himself.  Jake rested his lips against his neck and he grinned against him.

“Awww look, he’s got a little love bite from Derek, isn’t that cute?  Derek is gonna be pissed when he finds you guys,” he chuckled softly and Jackson scoffed behind him.

“Who says he’ll find us?” Jackson muttered softly and Jake turned to look at him an incredulous look on his face before shaking his head laughing quietly.  He looked back down at Scott, his fingers running through his hair and trailing down the back of his neck.  Scott squirmed trying to twist his head as Jake spoke again.

“Wow kid you really don’t know what you signed up for do ya?  Kid this isn’t like you’re asking for a game or a little nerf gun or something, Derek can and will kill you.  He can track Scott by scent, he can track you by scent we can track anyone we’ve been in direct contact with.  Clothing or something of their helps.  He probably has a lot of Scott’s stuff so tracking him will be a breeze,” he said quietly not looking up at him as he trailed his finger back up Scott’s neck.  Scott exhaled shakily as he tried to move his head away  and Jake watched him amused. 

“I'm surprised he hasn’t claimed you as his yet,” Jake murmured softly, almost to himself and glanced down as Scott blushed and grinned devilishly.  He grabbed one of Scott's hands interlacing their fingers and Scott felt his cheeks flush as anger surged through him.  He resisted the urge to sink his claws into his hand , staring him down as jake propped him up so  they were more at eyelevel.  Scott was practically sitting in his lap as he pulled Scott’s hand behind his neck holding it there and he leaned forward their foreheads touching.  Scott tried to pull back shocked as a sudden nervousness filled his stomach and Jake smiled at him, a darkly amused smile as he leaned towards his ear.

“Which means you’re still up for grabs,” he whispered softly against him and brushed his lips against the spot Derek made and sunk his fangs into his neck, gently cupping the back of Scott’s head in one hand.  Scott gasped, his hand stilled pinned against the back of jakes neck and he strained to grab some of his hair and tug him back.  Jake smirked taking it as encouragement and a soft growl rumbled into Scotts throat and Scott shivered involuntarily.  Jake chuckled softly against his throat before a searing pain ripped through scotts neck, and he yelped out in pain despite himself clutching the wound on his throat, pulling his hand away to see a bloody mess on his hand.  He glanced up to see jake on the ground, a younger looking man standing in front of him.  What the hell? He though quietly, backing away to the edge of his inclosure, watching the new arrival unsurely as jake stared him down with an oddly calm demenure as the other stalked up to him.

“what the hell are you doing?” the boy yelled at him, a suprising distressed tone in his voice gesturing towards scott, who flinched despite himself. The new arrival noticed and glanced towards him quickly, guilt in his brown eyes as they softened for a moment, his rigid posture relaxing slightly as he took a cautious step towards him.

“hey kid, its ok, relax I wont hurt you-“ he murmured softly, reaching a hand towards him and scott watched him unsurely.

“I thought jeremy was watching you,” jake said quietly, his smirk disappearing as his face set into a scowl, stepping towards them and scott jerked back.  The new boy glanced up at jake and shook his head in digust as he stood up before a new head popped around the corner.

“Alex what are you doing-“ he stopped short as he locked eyes with jake, who was watching him with a predatory stare, his eyes glowing red.  The older man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, large and muscular, dipped his head submissively.

“he ran off, jake I tried to-“ jake cut him off with a dismissive shake his head, moving towards him and Alex grabbed his shoulder.

“jake it wasn’t his fault-“ he protested and jake brushed his hand off with a suprising gentleness, pausing.

“im not gonna do anything now Alex, he needs to take you home first, right Jeremy?” he glanced towards Jeremy who nodded his eyes dark as he came forward, taking alexs wrist like a small child, and Alex winced slightly.  Scott watched jakes eyes dart to alexs hand then back up to Jeremy, whos face had gone white, and Alex looked up alarmed.

“Jake no don’t-“ Alex stopped short as jakes hand slashed out slitting Jeremy's throat, who choked softly before his eyes went blank.  blood sprayed onto scott's face as he and Alex watched with a horrified look.

“jake, why did you do that it-“ jake cut him off with a stroke of his hair, blood smearing across his forehead as he gently pushed him away, Alex's expression agonized, torn between hate and something else he couldn’t identify, tears welling in his eyes.

“go home, Alex, i'll be back in a little while,’ he murmured softly, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and pressing them into his hand.  Alex jerked away anger forming on his face. 

"what the hell is wrong with you how can you act like this is ok-" 

"Alex calm down," jake said softly trying to soothe him as he reached toward him and Alex ducked his head away glaring at him, hatred in his eyes.

"Jake he's just a kid he didn't do anything jeremy didn't do anything-"

"he hurt you-" he said calmly and Alex growled in frustration making Scott jerk back but he didn't notice.

"so what jake, why do you care so much, why do you fucking care?! it wasn't his fault, why do you take it out on them?! it was my fault, jake, take it out on me!" he yelled his voice breaking.

"Hit me please I don't care-"

"Alex.  Relax." jake ordered softly and Alex glared at him but quieted seething.  He looked down at Scott studying him and back up at jake his eyes tortured. 

"he's only a kid-" he pleaded with him and jake sighed. 

"Alex I'm handling this.  It's a job, one I might not even do unless they can't do it themselves.  I just wanted to know his face. Now go home." Alex stared at him for a moment shocked and jake shook his head wordlessly running his hands through his hair.

"Alex please..." alex looked away silent before looking back up at him.

" is it special or a regular one?" he asked softly his voice barely audible even with his increased hearing, he heard the tremble in it and jake stuck his hands in his pockets and exhaled through his nose, quiet.

"it's a special Alex. Now go home.  Hale could be here any minute." bobby cut in and Alex's head snapped up at the name his eyes wide.

"hale? Derek hale? Jake wait is this-" he turned to him his eyes accusing and hurt, then down to Scott bewildered. Jake exhaled sharply and he pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes. 

"Alex it's not what you think-"

"it is isn't it jake it why are you - it wasn't his fault, your hurting a kid over this-"

" no Alex that's not why I'm doing this." he said sharply and Alex drew back for a moment but stood his ground, his expression bashful.

"she isn't the reason.  Even though  Derek could've prevented it if he wanted to." he said simply his face emotionless.

"but, god jake, he's just a KID!" he said hopelessly a sob catching in his throat and he groaned in frustration.  Scott could smell the desperation in his voice, to try and keep him safe, when he didn't even know him and gratitude flowed through him. He hoped he could sense it. Jake watched alex with sympathy but his words showed no empathy.

"we've done this with kids younger than him, why does this one matter so much?" jakes voice was more strained now annoyance evident in his voice.  Alex looked at him incredulously, stunned.

" we? We?! We, you mean you, your the one who started this i never  wanted any part in this. None of those people deserve to be put trough what they're out through because your a coward! You hid behind all of this-"he stopped short not able to go on, sweat pouring down his face and he clutched head sinking to the ground trying to breathe.  Scott stared at him in shock a knot in his throat, surprised by the emotional response to jakes actions.  He watched him quietly calm down studying his features.  His bronzed skin tone and dark ash brown hair mirrored jakes almost perfectly but the eyes was the real difference. Jakes were a deep icy blue, cold and taunting, where Alex's were a warm golden brown thoughtful and quick to shift between rage and sympathy.  He sat quietly for some time before exhaling slowly and lifting his head.

"where does Derek fit into this? Is he his beta or something?" he asked quietly his voice low and determined and a small smirk graced jakes lips and Alex growled softly in response. Jake scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Alex-" 

"Damn it jake just tell me!" he snarled out his eyes flashing a bright scarlet and Scott flinched away.  They were both alphas? He thought reflecting on his earlier prediction of jake being his alpha.  Jake rolled his eyes at him and looked at Scott smirking and Scott growled quietly.

"no, he's not his beta. This kid-"he patted Scott's head ignoring Scott's fangs snapping at his wrist.

"is his boyfriend, mate to be, lover," he grinned at Scott who's eyes glowed amber and Alex looked down at him shock registering in his features.

"boyfriend? Wait what Derek's gay...?" Scott rolled his eyes despite himself as Alex studied him with a bewildered expression.

"yes Alex apparently he is, that's all he has to do with this.  He's his boyfriend and will probably arrive an minute to rip-" he gestured toward Jackson who paled visibly.

"-his throat out. So we are going home." Alex watched him doubtfully the glanced towards Jackson.

"why did you kidnap him?" he questioned, pointing down at Scott.  Jackson smirked over at him and Scott bared his fangs.

"so Derek would give me the bite." he said smugly and Alex gave him a "are you a moron" look and shook his head.  Jake walked up behind him and put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder, pressing him forward slightly.  Alex didn't budge still watching Scott.

"and if he doesn't?" Alex asked quietly a hint of dread in is tone.  Jackson smirked.

"then we kill Scott." he stated confidently and Scott snarled at him.

"let's get moving Alex," jake told him sternly as if talking to a child. Alex remained frozen as jake waited before sighing softly and moving towards Scott who immediately stopped growling, his fingers drumming nervously on his upper arm.  He glanced back at Alex who stood motionless staring at Scott his expression conflicted, tears threatening to spill.

"look at me Alex," he said softly and Alex did reluctantly as jake sunk to a crouch in front of the broken part of the perimeter.

" we can leave now," he mused softly an odd tone in his voice as he studied his hand. Scott studied him warily, trying to shake off the feelings of dread sending tremors through his body. Something was not right with jake at all he sensed and he silently edged back.  Alex watched jake with a look of dread, and they locked eyes.

"or," his claws popped out and he grabbed scott by his shirt and tugged him forward grinning.

"I kill him now.  Your choice," he stated still smiling and Scott swallowed his heart beating like it might explode as his claws grazed his collarbone. He glanced pleadingly at Alex who watched them with a tortured look before suddenly punching a nearby wall, his knuckles bloodied as his body visibly shook.

"ok we'll leave, leave him alone please-" he half begged trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.  jake smirked at him , letting go of Scott's shirt with a snap and Scott snapped his teeth catching his hand and biting hard. Jake swore and reeled back before landing a hard punch to Scott's cheek.  His jaw snapped with a sickening pop in his ears, and whimpered despite himself edging back and Alex grabbed Jakes arm pulling him away.   Jake studied his hand for a moment before glancing up at Scott with a chilling smirk.

" I'm gonna have so much fun with this one," he murmured softly ruffling Scott's hair as he stood up studying him for a moment and scott snarled  warningly at him, his heart pounding as tears  welled in his eyes.Jake chuckled softly at his attempt at braveness and took a step forward.

"jake leave him alone please, let's just go-"

"you've got spunk huh kid?" jake ignored him as he rested his toe on Scott's knee smiling.

"hear stop he's just a kid don't-"

Jake ignored him tapping the toe of his shoe on Scott's kneecap before stomping down with a sickening crunch and Scott bit his lip his teeth piercing through as he let out a muffled cry, holding his mouth with his sleeve. Jake smirked, satisfied and began walking towards the door, Alex standing motionless as he watched Scott with wide eyes.

"let's go Alex," jake called over his shoulder not glancing back, and Alex paused, glancing towards jake before moving toward Scott.  He tentatively reached his hand through the break in the circle and gently stroked Scott's hair, eleciting a half sob from Scott.

"hey shhh it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you, you're gonna be fine," he whispered softly and wiped a tear off his cheek. Scott glanced up bewildered and Alex gave him a half smile as a sound of a loud car accelerating screeched in the parking lot and a familiar scent drifted in.  Derek.  And Stiles?Alex looked up too, and looked at him his eyeswith regret and something he couldn't read, pausing.

"you'll be fine," he said again softly and gently ruffled his hair before jogging out of the room.  The room was silent for a moment as an immense wave of rage flooded into the room and Scott quickly wiped his tears away as the room went black. Two red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness and Scott tried to scramble forward.

"Derek-" he called out flinching as a furious snarl echoed through the room and he heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a loud scream that sent his heart into a frenzy.

"Derek stop-" he cried out, searching the room frantically  before a bright light filled the room and he groaned softly, covering his eyes slightly as he took in stiles face behind the flashlight.  He tested his weight on his shattered kneecap tentatively, and seeing it'd healed, tried to move towards him but wouldn't budge as he remebered the barrier in front of him. Bobby could break it but jake couldn't... Suddenly he got an idea.

"stiles help," he groaned squinting from the brightness and also the white hot pain in his jaw when he tried to speak, pointing down at the gray powder at his feet. 

"hey buddy- oh damn what happened to your face..-" stiles blurted put as he scrambled forward and Scott shut him up with a glare and stiles pursed   
his lips glancing down at the powder in confusion.

"it's some sort of barrier against werewolves-"

" oh ok right gotcha-" stiles mumbled brushing the dust away, both of them trying to ignore the cries behind them until Scott could step out.  He took the flashlight from his friend and shone the room. A dark figure lay on the ground and he moved forward. It was bobby blood pooling underneath him. Scott paled for a moment before picking up a faint heartbeat and he relaxed slightly.  Derek's low growl echoed in the room and he swung the flashlight towards him and gasped. Damn it he didn't want anyone to die, he knew this was gonna get out of hand-

"Derek stop put him down-" he choked out as he jogged towards him and stared into Jackson's face.  If his eyes weren't blinking out tears he would've thought he was dead.  Derek's hand was wrapped tightly around his throat pinning him back against the wall, purple bruises under his claws forming and Jackson choked on a cough.  Scott looked st Derek alarmed and noticed his eyes glowed a bright red still and swallowed. The wolf was in complete control. He looked back at Jackson who gave him a pleading look His arms limp by his sides, bent at an odd angle and Scott swallowed dryly.

"Derek put him down please-" he pleaded with him but Derek didn't seem to notice as his dark eyes focused on Jackson shirt. He reached into his pocket, ignoring jacksons panicked struggling and pulled out a syringe half full of a yellow liquid and he studied it idly.  He twirled it in his fingers studying it and laughed softly as his eyes settled on a table next to him and he picked up another syringe this one filled with a mysterious substance, smirking.

"hmmm, Jackson this didn't work out quite how you wanted it to did it?" he mused quietly , still smiling, brushing a claw against his Adams apple as it bobbed nervously in his throat.  He watched his eyes with a dark amusement and Scott shuddered as the small gestures reminded him of his earlier visitor.  He had never seen his cruel streak up close until now, and couldn't seem to look away as Derek lightly pressed the syringe with the darker substance needle against one of Jackson's veins.

" here we have aconitum ferox extract, also known as Indian aconite, considered the most poisonous plant on the world," he stated matter of factly, as if giving a lecture to a student, twirling the needles tip against Jackson's delicate skin.

"lethal to werewolves-" he suddenly pressed down hard the needle, pressing through Jackson's skin with a pop next to his vein, his eyes wide with fear, cringing back as derek rested his finger on the plunger.

"and humans," he continued with a smile, and Jackson watched him shaking as he tried to edge back.  Derek gave him a scolding look and stilled him with a tap on the plunger as he pulled the other needle in front of Jackson face, letting it dangle between his fingers.  Scott watched fearfully and glanced over to stiles, who shared his look ofapprehension.  He couldn't let this go on much longer.  Derek was only toying with him. He exhaled softly before mouthing something to stiles, who sat confused for a moment before obliging reluctantly his eyes wary on Derek as he pulled his phone out.

"this here-" Derek's voice broke into his thoughts and he glanced up to see his eyes curiously locked on the substance and he glanced back at stiles who held up a hand.

"I don't really know what it is but well, if it can hurt a werewolf it can  hurt you too-"

"911 what's your emergency?" 

"hi Jess it's stiles can you send my dad down here it's-" Scott tuned him out and turned back to Derek.

"you want the bite fine.  I've never seen this form a aconite in someone, but I know it's agonizing-" Scott heard the special emphasis on the last word and looked back at stiles who gave him a thumbs up.  Now was his chance.

"so pick your poison Jackson. I'll leave it all up to you.  Jackson gets what Jackson wants right?" he grinned maliciously his teeth snapping out as Scott shook him  hard by the shoulder.

"the police are on there way Derek.  Let him go.  He's gonna get enough punishment in jail for attempted murder." his voice was strong but a tremor broke through and Derek looked at him, the anger dissipating but his eyes still red as they took in his condition.

"if you kill him Derek, you'll be charged with murder he'll get away with this. Let him go to jail and we can go home," Scotts voice wavered and Derek's eyes shifted.  It was so subtle if he had blinked he would've missed it, the way his eyes melted from raging fire to molten rubies in that one split second.  Then just as quickly as it had came his eyes hardened again, and something, something dark and unknown danced in his eyes as he shifted his gaze back to Jackson.  His skin had turned a sickly green and his ragged  breathing echoed through out the room, as if it were right in Scott's ears and he could barely think and he squeezed his eyes shut as his heart began to race.

"murder huh?" Derek's voice was a soft muse in and the sudden jolt in Jackson's heartbeat made him jump. The mockingly sweet tone in Derek's voice was sickening, leaving a vile taste in his mouth. His eyes felt glued together, as if too disgusted by what his Derek had become.  No.  No this was not his derek, this was a cruel inner beast shoved in his body that Derek was still learning to control.  His Derek was warm and loving, kind and gentle.  His Derek was sweet and fiercely protective...suddenly his chest froze and he couldn't breathe, sinking to the ground pulling his knees to his chest.  It was as if someone had just ripped open his chest and put a giant boulder on his heart.  Derek was gonna freak out, he was gonna blame it all on himself.  He shouldn't have tried to follow him Derek promised him he would come home and he just didn't listen, why couldn't he have listened... A sudden brush against his shoulder brought him back to reality as the thing fumbled against his shoulder as and Scott flinched violently.  

"Scott relax my dads on his way-" Stiles.  Of course it was him, he was toying with Jackson, still too lost in his rage to register anything about Scott aside from the fact that he was still alive.  Part of him felt ashamed that he couldn't will hismind to say his name.  It wasn't his fault, he felt guilty for letting Scott get hurt, felt furious for not stopping Jackson, felt pain fear anger and just a whirlwind of emotions swirling around Scott and he hated it.  None of this is was his fault, no not dereks.  Scott was the one at fault, who impatiently went out in the middle of the night searching for Derek despite his reassurances he'd be back, he was the one who couldn't remember what time he would've been back at, he was the one who couldn't see Jackson's attack coming, it was all his fault not Derek's.  Now he feared for Jackson's life the scent of fear encompassing him and he prayed Derek wouldn't sense it because he knew he would assume the worst.  He always did always he would thin Scott was afraid of him or he let him get scared or something and the sheer thought made Scott's throat tighten and he wanted to beg and plead and cry, cry into Derek's arms and tell him it wasn't his fault by his own.  To know he wouldn't go that he would stay another night and know he was ok.  He prayed he knew god he prayed he did as tears welled in his eyes.

"it would only make sense then if there was some sort of struggle right, if you were trying to kill him-" Derek's  voice interrupted he thoughts and it was so soft so sickeningly sweet so like the voice he used with him when he was comforting him that he felt bile creep up his throat as a soft whimper erupted into a loud cry as a sickening crack echoed through the air and he tried to suppress a sob as a dull thump sounded in his ears.  He couldn't lose him because of this not this please-

"Scott...?" a worried voice spoke softly in his ears but he barely heard it as his panic overwhelmed him it was getting too hard to breathe-

"Scott?  Scott oh my god Scott hey-" something warm engulfed him in their arms lifted him like he was nothing and crushed him close exhaling raggedly in his ear and he threw his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer so they were flush against each other.  He buried his face in his shoulder and inhaled the faint smell of ash in the leather jacket.  Derek.  God Derek-

"shh shh it's ok now-" he murmured softly into his ear gentle and soothing and Scott opened his mouth to speak but nothing came except a tiny barely audible squeak before it broke into a strangled sob as tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed into Derek's shoulder.

"derek don't go p-please-" he whispered into his shoulder his voice unnaturally high pitched and derek just hushed him gentle his nose pressed into his hair as his fingers carded through it and Scott trembled in his arms trying to control it but failing miserably as he tilted his head back to see Derek's face.

"you're gonna be fine Scott everything is ok now, relax-" he murmured against his hair and Scott opened his eyes, his gaze freezing on Derek's face. His eyes were closed creased with worry and his mouth was set in a tight line and Scott let out a tiny whimper of fear, no don't blame yourself please, and Derek's eyes snapped open and they were green thank god they were green and he practically smashed their foreheads together as he pressed their foreheads together and for a tiny moment Derek seemed amused as he quirked an eyebrow kissing his forehead softly.  He gently stroked his hair back and Scott leaned against him exhausted as a soft hum vibrated against his forehead sending a shiver through him.  It was deep but warm and Scott leaned his head against his cheek as the hum increased in volume, ready to fall asleep  and let all his worries escape him before a sudden realization dawned in his mind. It wasn't a hum.  No.  No no it was Derek's purr that he knew existed Derek's own special werewolf purr and he barely smiled before a searing pain shot up his jaw and he grimaced slightly, wincing.  Derek pulled back for a moment studying him with a worried expression and scott nearly had a heart attack before his fingers grazed his jawline and Scott flinched involuntarily.  He tilted his head back carefully and Scott swallowed loudly his throat going suddenly dry.

"scott what happened?" Derek asked quietly his thumb gently stroking up his cheekbone and Scott shook his head wordlessly unable to speak.  He couldn't tell him there were werewolves involved he just couldn't he would only worry more.  A tear slid down his cheek at the thought and Derek swiftly wiped it away and Scott leaned into his touch.  A tiny part of him still had a bit of hope it was clinging to but he wasn't counting on it and the thought elicited another tear and Derek carefully stroked away again as he cradled his face in his hands.

"Scott tell me, please" he murmured softly and Scott shook  his head again his cheeks flushing.  He kept his head down unable to meet his gaze.  Derek would know he was keeping something from him.  He always did.

"it's nothing I'm ok," he murmured softly and Derek scoffed , gently turning his face studying the slowly fading bruises on his jawline.

"it shouldn't have taken this long to heal though ," he murmured softly almost to himself and he glanced up at Scott for a moment before his head snapped towards the window listening.  Scott followed his gaze as the high pitched wailing increased in volume.  Police.  They were almost here.  Derek glanced back at Scott again for a moment studying him intently and shook his head as he sank to the ground cradling him in his lap.  Scott rested his head down on his shoulder leaning his head into his neck and Derek exhaled sharply, clutching his head to him with an abrupt fervor and Scott blinked, shocked.  Derek stroked his hair back softly and buried his face in his hair softly holding him tightly as he let out a shaky breath.

"Scott I'm so sorry...  I should have never let this happen this all my fault..." Derek whispered softly his voice surprisingly broken.  The entire time he'd seemed so calm and composed always the more emotionally stable.  It felt as though a knife had just torn through his heart as sympathy ebbed in Scott.  And fear.  He couldn't have him blame it on himself it was not his fault-

"Derek..." Scott paused, unsure of what to say how to comfort him, pulling back to study Derek's face.  It was tragically beautiful his soft green eyes tainted with distress and pain,  his jet black hair damp with sweat against his skin.  He looked beautiful.  He couldn't stop looking at him, god he couldn't, just couldn't lose him...tears began to well in his eyes and Derek's eyes softened with such a sympathy it nearly made him sick.  He wanted to bawl the one look had told him everything that he was a broken child, too fragile, too precious for something like him,  on the verge of breaking down to the point of no return.  And he was in reality, but he couldn't let it show.  God Derek would never forgive himself he would always assume the worst... Scott swooped in suddenly and caught Derek in a burning kiss, desperate to hide the pain and just get one more, just one more kiss.  Derek pulled back slightly, surprised and Scott nearly sobbed, god he was losing him he just couldn't...  Derek paused for a moment as Scott began pulling away ashamed before leaning forward hesitantly and kissing his lips softly gently threading his fingers through his hair and running his fingers through it.  They were long and deep but slow too slow.  The hope that had sparked in Scott slowly faded to dread as he realized it was not soft but soothing, not slow for passion but for comfort something to hold onto, an apology, a message of love too bittersweet to handle as though his heart was being ripped in half.  It was full of regret and sorrow, saying goodbye and he started to cry softly and and Derek kissed him gently, almost reluctantly as he started to pull back and pulled his to his chest.

"baby, I'm sorry..." he whispered softly and Scott sobbed into his chest clutching his shirt desperately.  This couldn't be happening, it just couldnt...

"Scott I'm so sorry, l love you so much, you'll be ok..." Derek murmurs softly but his voice was choked and Scott only sobbed harder.

"Derek don't go p-please don-t p-please-" he was pratically begging and didn't even care barely registered the sherriff entering the room gun raised as Derek hushed him softly brushing away the tears apologizing all the while.  At one point he thought he was crying but he couldn't be sure as he sat numb in his laps, his tears slowly running out as Derek calmly explained what had happened, and everything sounded too far out of reach...  

"Scott come on I'll take you home," Scott blinked in surprise and glanced around.  Jackson was being pulled away in handcuffs his back to him, stiles with his father watching him worriedly and bobby being treated on the ground an oxygen mask being place over his face as Derek tugged him to his feet gently, interlacing their fingers as he pulled him down the stairs out to his car and everything was going too fast too quiet and he could barely breath he had to say something convince him it wasn't his fault.  He took a deep quivering breath as he went into the passenger side, and Derek started the car, deathly silent. The silence was like poison gas. When you get your first whiff, you begin to get nervous but tell yourself its nothing. As times goes on, it grows overwhelming. You try to fight the paranoia and try holding your breath. It's not so bad at first until it starts to hurt, feels like you might burst from lack of oxygen. Lack of words. Silence. Finally you can't take it.

"Derek-" but when you take that deep breath after, you choke. The poison fills you, no words are spoken, no gas mask to help you breath. And then you hold your breath again. the process restarts. Over. And over. And over again.  The mantra repeated over and over in Scott's head  like a demon as they pulled into this driveway.  it was all going too fast he barely had any time as Derek rounded to his side opening the door and pulling him out gently.  He tried again to speak but only air came out as Derek tugged him along up the stairs and he felt so dizzy before he was suddenly in his room and Derek was grabbing his arm as he fell back.  His eyes were worried and soft and Scott opened his mouth the words stuck and Derek sighed softly sitting On his bed and patted the spot next to him.  Scott sat down next to him reluctantly feeling as though his heart might explode.  He had to say something as he took a deep and Derek spoke abruptly cutting him off.

"Scott...you need to understand why I'm doing this.  I know you've already figured it out and I'm sorry scott I am and you know that, you know how much I love you know-"

"it's not your fault-" Scott blurted out and Derek just sighed frustrated. He had to convince him-

"Scott you nearly got killed tonight. Because I left you alone, I left you vulnerable-"

"Derek it-"

"Scott!" Derek's vice was surprisingly sharp and hot tears streamed down his cheeks.  He couldn't lose him not now not this soon.  His chest began to hurt he couldn't breathe.  He was gonna lose him, he just knew it he didn't want him to leave not now-

"Scott, please, I'm doing this to protect you," Derek pulled him into his arms protectively and his voice was soft apologetic as Scott buried his face in his chest, confused.  He didn't need to be protected he was ok he was alive why did he always blame himself-

"Scott I'm sorry, baby.... God I'm so sorry Scott I just don't want you to get hurt..." there was so much pain in his voice it wasn't his fault, why did he always assume it was his fault...

"Scott I just...I don't think it's safe for you to be with me anymore," he said softly slowly and Scott's head snapped up tears streaming down his cheeks, and he felt his chest tightening as Derek leaned down to press a tender kiss to his forehead, and Scott let out a broken sob.  it wasn't his fault he was gonna lose him it was all his fault-

"Derek don't g-go p-please, don't p-please-" he sobbed into his chest and Derek's eyes were torn as he gently pulled Scott into his arms rocking him gently and kissing away the tears as Scott bawled against his shirt.  He didn't even care anymore he just didn't want to lose him-

" I l-love y-you D-Derek, I love you p-please-" he blubbered softly into his chest and Derek's arms tightened around him and he hushed him gently as he kissed his cheek the air thick with remorse.  It made him feel sick.

"Scott I love you too I love you so much..." he murmured softly his voice torn as he gently pulled him back on Scott's bed, pulling the covers up around Scott and tucking them in protectively and rubbing his back as Scott broke down in his arms.

"don't cry anymore...please..." Scott just clutched tighter to him and derek sighed quietly, gently stroking his hair.

"Scott your exhausted go to sleep," he soothed as a sob racked Scott's chest and rubbed his back gently.

"don't leave...p-please..." Scott mumbled against his chest, his voice garbled against his chest and Derek was quiet for a while his expression filled with guilt and Scott pressed his head against his throat and Derek swallowed stroking his hair back.   He was so tired so tired of all of this..

"I'll be here when you wake up ok? Go to sleep baby everything will be ok..." Derek whispered soothingly and Scott hiccuped against his chest as he cried himself out not even bothering to attempt to contain his tears...  Exhaustion slowly began to take its toll as his eyes dropped and Derek petted his hair... knew he would lose him he just knew it...  He felt a soft kiss placed in his hair, listened absently to the murmurs in his ears..  It was too late he couldn't change his mind now...god what the fuck Derek why did he always blame himself 

"you'll be ok baby I'm right here...god I love you so much Scott I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry..."

***

Scott woke with a start, sweat trickling down his forehead as he turned over under the sheets.  The bed felt cold.  Empty.  He barely had the courage to peek out from under the covers, his warm safe haven to acknowledge his fears.  Derek was gone.  He let a few tears trickle down his cheeks setting his head down onto the pillow before they became full fledged sobs and he cried.  He didn't know how long.  Eventually he couldn't cry, he didn't know when just that he was all out of tears for the time being.  They'd come back.  It was awfully quiet again and it made him uneasy.  Some people thought silence was better than words.  Quiet.  Let's you think, let's you dream of all the ideal situations.  But in reality words were more merciful.  Painful, but quick, didn't let you hope let you drew only to have those hopes and dreams shit down by a brutal reality.  He understood where Derek was coming from.  Yes he let him get hurt but it wasn't his fault he never meant for this to happen.  It was like he cut him open and when the wound got infected, he was to afraid to stitch it back together.  Gave him soothing words an anesthesia to numb the pain, to lull him into a peaceful sleep.  But Scott was wide awake when the poison came back in.  Yes.  Words hurt. But at least it was quick and merciful.  The silence was slow and agonizing. Pick your poison.

**Author's Note:**

> read and review


End file.
